The Change-Up
by PriestessxHanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, always whining that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?
1. Chapter 1

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fiction in a very long time and I am very unsure of it. I have tried hard for it... and I don't know why am I telling you all this. ;) So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the latter person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it to live each other's lives?_

 **1\. The Change-Up**

"It's hot." Inuyasha said to the ebony haired girl sitting beside him.

"Hmm." Was the only reply he got from her. Kagome was reading a book and then scribbling on the notebook beside her, giving a very little amount of attention to Inuyasha.

It was indeed a very hot day, so hot that even Inuyasha had to say it. The spring was almost to its end. All the farmers had finished their works earlier than usual and went to their homes already. On such an afternoon, except for the little chirping of birds and sound of a stream flowing far away, atmosphere around the couple was really quiet.

"It's boring also." Inuyasha said again, while sleeping on his back his hands under his head in the shadow of a huge tree, as an attempt of pushing the conversation.

"Hmm." Kagome again replied the same way she did before. He looked at her for a moment with slight annoyance and then asked her again,

"Are you bored?"

"Hmm."

"Am I stupid to talk with you?"

"Hmm." He stopped for a moment before asking her again.

"Are you a wench?" ' _The fun part is here everyone!'_ Inuyasha thought while grinning.

"Sorry but no..." Kagome said with a grin and looked at Inuyasha. That was it. It must have taken a blink of an eye for Kagome to reply, and Inuyasha to stand up and grab the book in Kagome's hand and then taking a leap only to situate himself on a the branch of the tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome asked with an amazed expression on her face while looking up at his figure standing on the branch of the tree as she was clearly surprised by his actions.

"So you were aware of how the conversation was going and you still opted for humming like a cow!" Inuyasha barked at her.

"What can I do then? I have exams coming. I have got to study for them. They are important for my admission in university." Kagome noticed a dumbfounded look on Inuyasha's face and hence didn't bother explaining any further.

"Inuyasha just give it to me ok! Or you know I have my ways." Inuyasha knew what she was referring to. He waited for a moment thinking what to do. Deciding not to get buried some feet under the ground, he unwillingly gave her the book back and returned to his earlier position. ' _Besides she did say she has something important to do.'_ He thought.

Kagome was surprised as he gave her the book back without any stupid tantrums, but then she decided to shake it off. ' _Thank god he's acting like a grownup once in a while.'_ She opened her book again but instead she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"What wench?" He asked her with bitterness in words as he saw her looking at him.

"Are you bored?" Kagome asked him.

"Let's see, _hmmmmmm,_ I am!" Inuyasha replied and Kagome chuckled and returned to continue studying with her opened book. Still, after a while when she took a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes, she saw him playing with a line of ants. He would break their line and they would again, form one.

' _Wow he really_ _is bored... what should I do?'_ She pulled her sleeve of her white shirt a little bit up which revealed her watch. ' _It's 1 o'clock. Wow I have been studying for like four hours now...'_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and thought, ' _I guess I can take a break now.'_ Kagome closed her book and spoke,

"So Inuyasha what do you want to do?" Kagome asked him while closing her books. He gave her a questioning look.

"But don't you have to study or something?"

"Yeah I do. But I have been studying for so long, I thought of taking a break." _His face lit up with happiness_ at least that's what she expected but you know that things never turn as you expect them too.

"Huh? So now we should do things according to your time? Forget it. If you're thinking of bossing me missy, it's never going to happen. It's hot too, so we can't even do anything." He stopped for a moment and then continued, "Man I am so bored. And hot also," He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and continued, "Darn it! I knew I should have gone with Miroku and Sango. What a waste of time... Huh!" Kagome's face stiffened as she heard his last sentence.

"Oh I am sorry that I have a test to study for! But you see Ialso am not that much thrilled for being left behind! It's not like I asked for it! And I did not even ask you to stop with me. You were the one who decided that."

"Yeah well I had to! Roaming around with the shards of jewel... do you think it'd be a walk in the park? Who the hell is going to protect it then?" Inuyasha also retorted back to which Kagome replied again.

"Well I can protect the jewel and myself! No need for you to be so helpful!"

"Yeah right! You can't even shoot rightly with your stupid arrows and you're saying that 'I can do it!'" He said the last sentence as he did her impression.

"I have to shoot the arrows at a certain point! It requires a lot of concentration and I have to do it in the middle of a fight!You, on the other hand, just say 'Tetsusiga!' and move it as if it's a broom and that's it! Huh!" Kagome shouted from the bottom of her stomach. "And I do not speak like that!" She replied to the impression he did of hers before.

"Don't compare yours to mine! Mine is much harder. Do you know how much strength it takes just to move and attack with Tetsusiga? It's just me that I make it look so effortless." Inuyasha said with pride. "You are just a whiner Kagome. You are always doing this. And if I prove you, wrong you 'Sit' me and end the subject." Inuyasha said with a surprisingly serious voice.

' _Dumbass...'_ Kagome thought while gritting her teeth. She listened and processed what he said for a minute so that she could give him a reply. ' _Me a whiner? No ways! It_ _'_ _s valid. I live in two worlds, adjusting two appearances. I am 15 year old and I am fighting demons! Not that I am complaining but I am not from here and that makes it hard..._ ' And so, she was going to reply but then she heard a sound. She saw Inuyasha had slapped himself.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Kagome stared at Inuyasha with widened eyes. ' _Is he... like regretting he just said? Like that? Oh._ _..'_ Kagome's heart began to swell at the weird but sweet way of expressing his sorrow but it stopped the minute she saw what actually had happened...

"Master Inuyasha, Kagome! How good it is to see you. Are you two fighting again?" Both of them gave out a 'Huh!' and turned their faces away from each other.

' _Oh so it's Myouga who bit Inuyasha's cheek.._ _._ _and I was thinking... yeah as if that'd ever happen.'_

"I heard your fight a little, and I think both of you are great fighters and should not compare yourself to each other." Myouga said while coming back to his normal size and sitting on the ground.

"Still, it's hard to be me. All of they are like my responsibility. I have to protect the whole group as if... I am their father..?" Inuyasha wanted to say something great but this F-word came out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well I have to keep the Shikon jewels together as if they are my life! And I also have to live two lives!" Kagome fought back.

"So, basically" Myouga said thoughtfully "Both of you perform the duties a mother and a father would, in a family. So that would mean, you two are..." As soon as the other two heard that, their faces turned crimson as if they were painted with it and Myouga let out a laugh.

"Wh... wel... that's not... So, umm Myouga how come you are here?" Kagome struggled with words as she tried to hide her blush whereas Inuyasha opted for being quiet only after flicking Myouga.

"I am on a journey on going to the western lands and as I was travelling, the village was in my path. So I thought I could pay a visit." Myouga explained as he rubbed his forehead where Inuyasha had flicked and Kagome nodded.

"You didn't have to. It would have been better if you would've left without visiting, you tiny flea demon." Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he returned the glare before climbing up the tree and sitting on its branch.

"Sorry Myouga for Inuyasha. So... travelling in this hot weather. Must be hard no?"

"Actually, no. I feel like its winter. In fact, I was thinking of taking a scarf now to cover myself." Kagome raised her eyebrow at Myouga's statement. In such extreme heat how could Myouga even think and feel that it was winter?

"That is because of this." Myouga said in order to explain the current circumstances to Kagome, as he saw her dumbfounded look and took out one tiny bottle looking like a sake's, whose size increased as soon as it came out of Myouga's bundle and he kept it on the grass.

"What's this?" Kagome asked Myouga while observing the brownish bottle which looked almost ancient. ' _Well we are in ancient period.'_

"This, is a normal bottle but what's inside it is truly a thing to be amazed for." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha continued listening to them with his eyes closed.

"The reason I am not feeling any of this heat and feeling like it's the season of winter is because the fluid which is in this bottle," Myouga continued, "is fetched from an enchanted lake." Myouga said the last two words as if he was saying a magic spell with exasperation. By listening what Myouga said, Kagome and Inuyasha, who was not paying much attention, were surprised.

"An enchanted lake?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes Kagome, an enchanted lake. That lake has the superiority, meaning the ability of quenching the thirst of the person who drinks it until that certain person can find any other source of water. In other words, the water of this lake almost gives life to the travellers." Kagome gave him another surprised look and Inuyasha shifted himself while giving one ear to listen what Myouga was saying.

"So where is this lake?" Kagome asked Myouga.

"It does not have a certain place but it is found in the desert on the other side of the river Tsurumi. The person who is very thirsty is able to find the lake near to them." Myouga explained as silence followed.

"But then it should have been famous as many people travel through that desert and they all must've drunk the waters of that lake, right? I mean, everyone gets thirsty in deserts." Kagome asked Myouga after some seconds as she processed what he said.

"No, that's not it," Myouga explained, "Very few people are able to actually drink the water of the lake. I am aware that I said that " _the person who is very thirsty is able to find the lake near them"_ I agree that everyone gets very thirsty in deserts, but there is one phenomenon called Mirage which happens a lot there. You know mirage?" Kagome nodded and so Myouga continued, "When due to extreme thirst and lack of water people are almost on the verge of death, this lake would appear at places close enough where the person can find it. But many times, as the person already experienced mirages of lakes, streams, rivers, they end up thinking that this lake, is also a mirage. And thus they miss the chance of drinking the water."

"So you were thirsty and it just came in front of you?" This time Inuyasha asked the question.

"Well no Master Inuyasha. If you had listened to me before carefully I said that 'They find the lake near to them.' It didn't just come in front of me. By wandering here and there, I found the lake. Maybe it was planned by that lake for me to find that it."

"How come you didn't think it was a mirage?" Kagome asked. Myouga explained that he had checked all of the mirages before no matter how hard it was. "You never know." He said. When he was almost close to dying, he checked the last one, this enchanted lake, and it saved his life. "Always try and never cry."

"Ooooo." Voice echoed from Kagome's mouth. "Sooooooo, how did it feel to drink the water from that enchanted lake?"

"It was a heavenly experience." Myouga quickly replied as he was expecting this question to pop up. "When I drank the water it was like... it was like I was drinking something like nectar. It felt like all my worries, all my tensions, pain were going away only to give me a silent, quiet and beautiful feeling. Oh it was really, really great. A magical experience!" Myouga explained his _feelings_.

"Heavenly, only to... by going to western lands, did you mean Western Europe Myouga?" Kagome asked sarcastically and let out a laugh but became quiet as her joke was not that much appreciated. ' _Shut up Kagome._ _'_ She warned herself.

"Sounds like it must have ben a nice drink. Oh I wish I could drink that too." Kagome said that quickly as she wanted to get over that joke. Myouga let out a laugh and said,

"Don't worry Kagome; I have brought some for you and Master Inuyasha."

...

"What? How could you?" She asked and in return, she got some questionable glances.

"I mean it's great that you brought the water. But when it comes to this ' _Holy things'_ aren't there some conditions or something?" She gave inverted commas to the words holy things by her hands, which was also not understood by the others. ' _I always thought Kagome was a slight bit mad... but at least she wasn't so desperately showing it before. Today... she's on a roll.'_ Inuyasha quietly thought as he observed Kagome and listened to Myouga.

"That... is a very good question. And I...don't have an answer for that... so let's just drink it." Kagome forced a laugh on Myouga's stupidity but she agreed upon drinking it.

"I have brought some for the rest of the company too, but where are they?" Myouga asked while looking around.

"Sango and Miroku are gone to other village to take care of a demon and Shippo is accompanying them. Myouga nodded.

"So can we drink it?" Kagome asked him with a little greedy sound as the description of the water of the lake given by Myouga felt really, really... nice.

"Of course! Here take it. Master Inuyasha, you also taste some."

''Yeah yeah'' Inuyasha said and showed like he didn't care at all but in fact he was pretty excited about it too. _'Holy water huh?'_ He thought to himself clearly looking forward to drink it.

Myouga gave some of the water to Kagome and Inuyasha in bowls as well as taking some for himself. The three of them looked at each other, Myouga with a smile whereas, Inuyasha and Kagome, now with anxiety on their faces, as the moment was upon them. _'Is it safe to drink this? I mean this was meant to be found by the tavellers in deserts... we clearly did not travel in the desert... and Myouga fetched it meaning took more than he required... greed... maybe, what if this water is cursed? Such things don't come for free..'_ Kagome still in doubt, thought about all the consequences that could happen. She looked at Inuyasha, who was a also a bit doubtful, was checking the water in his bowl.

"Kagome, don't worry. I assure you nothing will go wrong. I would never do anything that would harm you or Master Inuyasha." Myouga assured Kagome and indirectly Inuyasha, as Myouga saw doubt on their faces.

"Sorry Myouga. We trust you." Kagome said with a smile. _'Besides, if that lake didn't want Myouga to take the water, it could have done something right there, right? And it didn't. Meaning the lake didn't mind Myouga fetching the water. So, this is safe...'_ Kagome looked at the water in the bowl again and when she looked up, Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile with a determined look on his face. She felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled with a nod, and a tint of blush.

"I saw that." Myouga said with his eyes rolled. Instantly, the two teenagers turned red and Inuyasha started blabbering about what Myouga saw, as nothing happened.

"L-Let's do it!" Kagome squealed loudly to change the subject and with the nod of a red Inuyasha and all three of them drank it down their throats at the same time, Myouga drinking swiftly but the other two slowly and with a slight bit of hesitation. _'This water is already giving me a heavenly feeling..'_ Kagome thought with a smile as she recalled the moment with Inuyasha before.

All three of them put the bowls down on the grass, all of them finished. Myouga counted the time...

1.

2..

3...

And then it finally came... They had a look of eternal happiness on their faces. Their bodies were getting relaxed by each minute. All the heat around them, sweat on their bodies, their thirst, hunger, all this disappeared in a minute. They could no more feel anything except for the chilly feeling giving them goose bumps.

"Oh my god, it really is a heavenly experience! I am feeling so relaxed!" Kagome exclaimed as she continued experiencing the effect of the drink.

"Hell yeah! I've got to admit it's really good!" Inuyasha exclaimed, clearly impressed by the magical effect of the water. "I am feeling nothing but... dizzy? ..." He couldn't complete his sentence as his surroundings started looking unclear.

"I know! It's good right?" Myouga said cheerfully. "Wait, did you say dizzy?"

"What's happening? I am losing my bal- balance..." Kagome was also in the same condition as Inuyasha.

"Kagome, uh, wait. Don't fall asleep. This.. mus... be a tr- trap." Inuyasha tried to grab his Tetsusiga but couldn't as he was losing his consciousness.

"It's normal. Don't worry, you are just feeling the magic of the wat-" Myouga tried to relieve them by telling it was okay but he couldn't as Kagome fell on the ground.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kago-" Inuyasha called out to Kagome but he also ended up falling on the ground. The worried words of Myouga were ringing in the background. Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes open but he failed, and lied unconscious on the ground.

***** _After some hours_ ********

It was late in the evening when Kagome opened her sun was going to set at any minute by then. It was somewhat dark but somewhat had light too. Kagome sat up. She remembered the recent events.

' _Yeah we drank that water. But why did we fall unconscious? Maybe it was expected._ _It was a nice nap anyways.'_ Kagome thought with a smile and rubbed her forehead and stretched her arms while looking around. Myouga was nowhere to be seen.

' _Maybe he left for his journey. We should go too. It's getting kind of late.'_ Kagome thought and reached over to the body lying next to her. It took Kagome a minute to adjust her eyes in the dark and look at the person before her. He was wearing a white sailor shirt, a green skirt, white socks and... wait a second...

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shouted as she saw her body lying next to her. ' _What the hell? What's going on? Why am I sleeping there when my body is_ _here_ _!_ _'_ Kagome asked herself and looked at her body and her eyes widened more.

" **OH MY GOD!"** Kagome, now shouted from the bottom of her belly as she saw that she was not in her own body but-

"Why the hell are you shouting woman? Keep your voice down a little, will ya? I am already feeling a little dizzy." The body next to Kagome spoke to her and sat up, while rubbing its head as Kagome continued to stare at _him_ with shock.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked him as if she was trying to see if that really was him or not, judging from his language.

"No, I am a goddamn winter fairy! Hello child, how's it going with you? Can't you see that I already am not feeling-" Inuyasha looked at Kagome while rubbing his head and now shared the same expression as hers.

"Oh with hell! What's my body doing there when it's he-" He looked down at his own body to say that it was his body but he couldn't as, it wasn't.

...

...

...

" **OH DEAR GOOOD!** " Inuyasha screamed in a _sweet, girly_ tone and his voice echoed through the whole forest.

"Have we," Kagome asked in a low tone mixed with fear, puzzlement and surprise,

..."Swapped bodies?"

 **I know guys, lots of stuff to take in. This chapter is kind of essay type. But I am kind of out of practice. But I assure you the following chapters will be fun. And don't forget to tell me how you feel about this. Next update will be coming soon. Also, about the river Tsurumi, I just wrote a name that came to my mind. There is one, in real, by that name. But no such myths or deserts are known about or near it. I made it up. So, bye till then. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am terribly sorry for the late. I had my exams going on and then the Christmas, New Year… You might be thinking 'At least during the holidays you might've been able to write it.' Well I could, except that I didn't. I got too lazy to do that. Anyways, listen:**

 **Important note:-**

 **1) When it really is Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha and Kagome**

 **2) When someone does not know about the change:** _ **Inuyasha**_ **and** _ **Kagome**_ **their names are written in italic** **, for less confusion.**

 **3) ''...'' means conversation.**

 **4) _Italic_ words mean that person's thoughts. Also, if there are too much thoughts, reality then I will do _'Thoughts'._ But you guys can tell the difference between thoughts and reality right?**

 **So, here's the chapter. Tell me how it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters**.

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **2\. Inuyasha's Strategy and Its Implementation**

"Where the hell did that Myouga fly off to? That moronic flea..." Inuyasha continued cursing Myouga whereas Kagome sat quietly on the floor of Kaede's hut. He was walking back and forth in the hut in his white sailor shirt and green skirt with socks and shoes, and blabbering about what to do when he will find Myouga later. Kagome and Inuyasha had switched their bodies after drinking the magical waters given by Myouga. After recovering from the shock of this bizarre incident, both of them returned to the hut not knowing what to do.

Kagome was sitting in the front of the fire in Japanese style which really did not suit her _manly_ body to sit in such a preserved and feminine way and also, because the real possessor of the body never sat like that. She had been quiet all the time since they came in the hut and was staring intently at the fire.

Inuyasha called out to her, stopping his parade, his angry red face creating a perfect contrast with the white shirt he was wearing. He was now looking at her, his hands on his waist.

''Hmm?'' Kagome asked while her golden eyes were still fixed on the fire. She was not interested in listening to the 'words of praise' Inuyasha was using for the flea demon, or in any matter for that instance.

''Great! Now this cow has started humming again!'' Inuyasha shouted and threw his delicate, small hands in the air with exasperation.

''Okay, so what?'' Kagome asked again, but still her eyes never left the fire before her.

''I asked you, 'what now'?'' Inuyasha said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. He definitely did not like repeating things.

''How the hell am I supposed to know that?!'' Kagome finally looked up, her eyes filled with annoyance and bitterness in her voice. _Why is he acting like he's the only victim here?!_

''That's…. true.'' Inuyasha became recessive as he saw her eyes focused on him intensely. He was startled by Kagome's harsh and manly voice and also, by her fangs. _It was better when she was watching the fire. Boy, she looks scary in any form._

''I am sorry.'' Kagome sighed after seeing Inuyasha's reaction. She was clearly not behaving the way she normally does and so, she finally went back to her usual self and started the conversation again. _Getting angry is not going to get us anything._ She thought. ''I should not have answered like that. Must be because I am in _this_ body.''

''I am going to let _that_ one go.'' Inuyasha said while gritting his teeth.

''It's just that I still cannot believe this has happened...'' Kagome ignored Inuyasha's previous comment. Her voice wavered as she said that and clutched her red haori, while looking down.

''I know.'' Inuyasha replied in the same tone while leaning on the wall of the hut, his hands folded on his chest. ''How could this have possibly happened?'' The atmosphere in the hut now became serious as both the victims started talking about the situation.

''Is it possible this is some kind of dream?'' Kagome asked, hoping for it to be true. Kagome maybe wasn't the smartest kid in her class but her mind, which originally belonged in the 21st century, refused to believe that such spiritual, magical things may happen. But then, as she observed her rugged, strong arms with long and deadly claws it became a lot easier to think that such things do happen. _I am fighting with demons, I travel through time… doesn't seem that impossible._ She thought.

''I don't think so.'' Inuyasha replied thoughtfully. ''We just woke up from being unconscious. Besides, we both can't have the same dream, at the same time.'' Kagome nodded at this, as it was a point to be noted. Silence followed after Kagome's nod.

Inuyasha, at some point, was really surprised to see himself so calm and composed. Normally, if something like this would have happened he would be freaking out and hanging on the branches of the trees like vampires. But, nothing like that seemed to happening. Despite how much of a bizarre situation it was, he had gotten a grip on it. _Is it because I am in her… nope! That's not it!_ Inuyasha shook that thought out of his mind.

''So…really, what now?'' Kagome repeated the boy's question and looked up into his eyes, thinking that he may have an answer or some thoughts about this problem and also, because he was one of the people she could always rely on without any doubt. Kind of like… an older brother _. An older brother?! Kagome dear, control yourself!_ While Kagome scolded her inner side, not to think of Inuyasha as an older brother (Even hypothetically), Inuyasha who was completely unaware of what was going inside Kagome's head, continued the conversation.

''I really don't know.'' Inuyasha answered with a sigh. He also knew that Kagome was expecting something helpful from him and he hated the fact he couldn't do anything to be helpful. _But I really can't be_ _of any help this time._ ''But what I know, is that we have to do damage control.'' Inuyasha said with a determined and serious look on the beautiful face he was wearing.

''Damage control?'' Kagome looked into his eyes more intensely, while her grip on her haori loosened. _Damage control? What's he talking about?_

''Yeah. We don't know how this happened or what's the solution to this, but I am sure that if this gets out it'd be more trouble for us than it already is.'' Inuyasha replied thoughtfully.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked with seriousness and stopped the fight she was having with her inner self, and giving her complete attention to the young, beautiful girl, _What? I am beautiful!_ She thought, standing in front of her.

''Kagome,'' Inuyasha said, ''We are on a quest of finding the remaining shards of the jewel. Obviously, many demons have and are going to come and fight with us, especially Naraku and his group.'' Kagome nodded at this. ''Naraku even sends his poisonous bees to spy on us. If he or anybody else realises that we have switched our bodies, they won't waste a single moment to find and defeat us. Or a better word, kill us.'' Kagome gulped and continued listening to Inuyasha. ''It wouldn't be much hard for them either, as we are clearly not used to the fact of swapping bodies, it will take us more than a while to get used to the way we usually fight. And when they defeat us,'' Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued, ''I swear that defeat will be so huge, that I am afraid we may never be able to recover from it.''

''That's true. Naraku will do everything to defeat us as we have the strongest possibility of killing him.'' Kagome also joined the thinking area.

''Yeah. And after he defeats all of us, he would take the shards we have, and then…'' Inuyasha closed his eyes and lowered his head, as he did not even want to think about this possibility. He couldn't let Naraku win. Hell, he couldn't even think of it. They had to do something… for the world, for the people, for the peace surrounding them, _For Kikyo…. I can't let that bastard win._

''Boy, you really think well when you're in _that_ body.'' Kagome said with an amazed and equally proud expression.

''I know...'' Inuyasha replied before getting the real meaning behind it. ''Me thinking smart, is not connected to your body a single bit!'' Inuyasha shouted, but it came out more as a squeal. Kagome threw her hands up, as she became recessive.

''Anyway,'' He continued and narrowed his eyes a bit, as he clearly did not like the joke from before, ''that is why, Kagome, I think we should keep our identities hidden from everyone, every single person present on this land.'' Inuyasha came back to the topic and said this, after doing a very careful analysis.

''Okay.'' Kagome nodded her head with silver hair, and then was lost in thinking for a moment. Just as she was going to speak something, Inuyasha interrupted her.

''And this also includes, Sango, that pervert, the brat and the old hag.'' Inuyasha quickly said, as if he read her mind. ''And Kirara too!''

''What? Why?'' _Now he is going too far! Besides, how is Kirara going to tell anyone if something is up?_ ''Inuyasha, we need to tell them as we can't hide ourselves that long! Also, if they know, then if something happens as a spur of the moment, they can back us up! It's not like they are going to spread news about us!'' Kagome shouted and pounded her fist on the ground softly but with some effort, as if she was in a court and wanted her point to be taken too.

''No Kagome.'' Inuyasha looked up and stared in her pools of amber, while speaking. ''If we are able to hide ourselves from them, there won't be much of a problem, for us to remain like this. Because, they know us really well! They are acquainted with how we talk, how we behave. If we act like we are in our true selves, and still, if they can't tell the difference that has taken place, we are halfway there! Also, it's taking a bit for us too, to get used to this, imagine how long would it take them to get used to this.''

''That's true, again.'' Kagome was really impressed and a bit annoyed by Inuyasha's thorough thinking, while she was the one who was only agreeing to what he said.

''Always deceive your friends first, and then your enemies.'' Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

 _What kind of stupid strategy is that?_ Kagome thought _._ She started thinking for a moment while looking at the fire again _. But the point is that he's right. Till we become normal, we've to be secretive about our identities._ Kagome looked up at the teenage _girl_ standing before her who had a smirk on _her_ face. Finally, Kagome gave in to the plan and sighed with a nod. _God, I hate it when he's right!_

''So, till we become normal, Kagome, promise me you won't tell anyone about the situation we are in.'' Inuyasha straightened his hand and opened his fist so that Kagome could keep a hand on it, and complete the promise. Despite how funny the situation looked like, as if it was a soap opera in which the heroine wanted the hero to promise that he would always be with her throughout her battle (Which would take place between her and some equally stupid girls), Kagome, kept her strong hand on a delicate one and promised him.

''I promise I won't do anything like that.''

''I guess that word _anyone_ would not include me now, would it?'' Inuyasha and Kagome, in a second turned their heads at the entrance of the hut and took their hands back. It was Kaede looking at them with no expression on her face, while holding a basket on her side which was filled with herbs. The fire in the hut was wavering a little bit, and so was its shadow which was falling on Kaede's face, making it harder to guess what she was thinking. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly shared another glance. Both of them wondered how much Kaede had listened. Still, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows expressing a silent dare to keep quiet about everything and Kagome nodded, understanding what he said.

''Kaede, you're home. Let me help you.'' Inuyasha went forward, his voice all sweet and took the basket from Kaede's hand, put it down and started taking them out of the basket and putting them in a jar. ' _Sometimes observing Kagome really helps.'_ Meanwhile, Kaede also came in and sat on the ground.

''S- So,'' Kagome spoke with rudeness dripping out of her face and voice, ''Old hag, what did you mean when you said, _'I guess that word_ _ **anyone**_ _would not include me' earlier?'' I don't think she listened much. She only repeated the last sentence of our conversation right?_ Kagome thought and also prayed inside so that God will forgive her for calling an old woman disrespectfully. She sat down, first in Japanese style and then quickly, in Indian style. Inuyasha too, only after looking at Kagome with immense proud as she impersonated him ' _almost perfectly'_ he thought, and sat in the Japanese sitting position next to Kagome after emptying the basket, and waited for Kaede's answer.

Kaede however showed no signs of talking. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances saying 'what's-going-on'. _Is she dead? Why the heck isn't she talking? My patience has limits dammit!_ Inuyasha thought and according to his impatient personality, he opened his mouth to ask Kaede again about what was going on with her, but he didn't need to as Kaede spoke herself,

''Inuyasha, do not worry. I am not going to test your patience.'' The old priestess said this with her eyes closed, her statement again causing confusion. ''And neither am I going to make you talk all sweetly just because you're in Kagome's body.''

…

''W-What are you talking about?'' Inuyasha said while gulping, but still maintained his composure. ''Kaede, you are okay right? Why are you talking like this?'' He asked her. Kagome, however, was in complete shock which disabled her ability to talk for a while, she just remained quiet and hoped Inuyasha would take care of the situation.

''Inuyasha, I heard your strategy from outside the hut. Quit with the acting, now will you?'' Kaede said while looking at Inuyasha, who was in Kagome's body. ''And I have to admit it, that strategy was really good.''

''You heard it?'' Inuyasha asked Kaede while referring to his strategy by 'it'. He still wasn't going to give in, because they or he wasn't sure what exactly Kaede heard.

''Yes. Actually, I wouldn't have been able to hear your serious conversation, if it wasn't for you two.'' Kaede continued. ''I was hearing some muttering and whispering coming from inside of the hut. Considering it would have been you two, I thought you had some stupid fight again and now were apologizing to each other, so I stopped to witness or at least hear that rare moment. But, I should've known that wouldn't ever happen, would it?'' Inuyasha was going to interrupt her at this but Kagome stopped him.

''So, you know what has happened?'' Now, recovering from the shock, Kagome spoke and took her hand off Inuyasha's hand which she placed before to stop him.

Kaede looked at the _hanyou_ for a second, the one who ignited the fire of love in her deceased sister's heart and said, ''Yes Kagome, I did.'' Kagome sighed. Taking her name (Kagome), while looking at Inuyasha's body confirmed it. _She knows._

''Kagome!'' Out of nowhere, Inuyasha shouted the young girl's name and stood up while looking down at Kagome.

''What!?'' Kagome also asked him in the same pitch.

''How could you not hear Kaede coming outside the hut!? She must've been standing there for so long, otherwise she wouldn't have known all this!''

''Hear her? Oh, you mean because of this body?'' Inuyasha nodded like an angry bull, fire coming out of his eyes and ears. ''I am still not used to all this. Plus, I did sense something but I thought it would be some bug moving here and there. I can hear everything, so it gets kind of confusing.'' Kagome said sheepishly and she only got a 'Keh!' out of him.

''What about you then? Was there any need to say everything in that analysis you did? You could've just said, _this situation is going to be very hard_ and something like that!'' Kagome too blamed him.

''Well, it's not like I get to make an impression like that every day! I wanted to cherish the moment.'' Inuyasha said while folding his hands.

''So you do agree that it's my body that got you all thoughtful like that, huh?'' Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

''Shut the hell up-''

''Ahem! You know, I don't think you two should have any problem staying like this. Trust me, I can tell you that by what I am seeing right now.'' Both of them, turned their faces away and let out a 'huh' and 'keh'.

''Sorry.'' Kagome apologised to the old priestess and now again changed her position back to Japanese style, as the secret was out in front of Kaede. Inuyasha also cooled down a bit and sat down with his arms and legs crossed.

''You however, my dear Inuyasha,'' Kagome said with a deadly look on her face but in a sweetest voice possible, smacked his head and said, ''cannot sit like that ever until we change our bodies back.' Inuyasha was going to retort, but looked down and with a deep blush spread across his face, did as he was advised to. _Are those two really panicked by the situation?_ Kaede thought while looking at the couple who had quieted down and were now looking at her.

"So is there any way by which you can switch your bodies again?" Kaede shook her head, as if that was going to make the earlier thought in her mind go away, and asked them.

"Huh? Us? How the hell are _we_ even supposed to know? You have the experience or whatever that may tell us what to do!" Inuyasha, who was in Kagome's body, shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, who was in Inuyasha's body, said in a warning tone and continued, "But really, what are we supposed to do?" Kaede glanced at the worried expression over Kagome's face. She noticed that, such worried look did not suit her _masculine_ face. She also noticed that the look the _hanyou_ (Inuyasha _)_ had on his face which said 'I-got-tired-from-all-the-shouting-so-I-am-breathing-like-a-bull', did not suit on the _beautiful_ and _tender_ face he was wearing.

"To speak the truth," Kaede finally answered with not so much hope in her answer, "I do not know any resort for this dilemma. I have never seen or heard such thing in my entire life." Inuyasha and Kagome's faces quickly turned into an unsatisfied one and they looked at each other with a worried look.

"But," She said to give them a sliver lining of hope, "we can always find out about it. If this magical lake really exists, and if you _really_ have swapped bodies instead of experiencing some side-effect of the water, we can find a cure. Because you may not be the first and only people who are in such a problem. Few others might have gone through it too and we just have to find that how they got through it."

"What if, we _are_ the first and only people to be under such a circumstance?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded at her statement.

"Then, you both will have to stay the same as you are now, for the rest of your lives." Kaede replied with a dull expression like it was no big deal.

...

"Now, now I was just joking around with you kids! Like that I would ever let that happen now, would I? Ha ha ha!" Kaede answered, let out a laugh while the other two sighed with relief and annoyance.

"Sometimes, old hag, you have to pick your moments." Kaede laughed at that comment and stood up and started cleaning the herbs she brought before.

"And so, what do you propose we do until we find the cure?" Inuyasha asked with a dignified choice of words. Kaede and Kagome laughed at that. He sighed in relief. _Glad I could cool down the situation a bit._

"I suggest for you two to take a nap." Both of them were just going to object that but became quiet as they heard Kaede continue,

"I suspect that this effect of that lake water must be temporary or must've brought you two some sort of dizziness or mental disorder that has convinced you that you've switched bodies. And even if you've swapped bodies, I think that after some hours, its effect will be worn off and you will be normal again." They hesitated but then nodded as they heard her last statement.

"Both, physically if you really have swapped bodies and mentally if you are just feeling it." Kaede said and continued while now looking at the teenagers. ''Besides, the opportunity for _deceiving your friends first, and then your enemies_ is approaching really quickly.''

. . .

''Oh bloody hell!'' A feminine voice shouted loudly as the bearer of it soon got the meaning behind Kaede's words.

''Tomorrow's the day?!'' Kagome also asked loudly to which Kaede slowly nodded. ''This cannot be happening!''

''I know! I am not going in front of that lecher in _this_ pathetic-'' Inuyasha was expressing his feelings but stopped mid-way, as on the words 'this' and 'Pathetic' he got a glare coming from Kagome. ''B- But at the same time, equally tender and elegant body!'' _Which is completely useless while fighting those freaking demons._ Inuyasha said to himself.

''You better watch out Inuyasha, as I am pretty much stronger than you are.'' Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at this. ''But seriously? They're coming back tomorrow?''

''Yes. Rikichi had gone to that village for some business and at that time he met all of them there. There, they told Rikichi that they are going to come tomorrow.'' Kaede replied.

''Now what?'' Inuyasha asked. _Man, when that Shippo meets Kagome after a long time, he just cuddles so much! Damn it! I am feeling yuck even by thinking about it._

''What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who was saying we have to _deceive them_ and by your tone, you were looking pretty excited to do it.'' Kagome asked.

''Yeah… but I thought that till they will come here I would be used to _this-_ '' Inuyasha quickly recovered his face which had developed a scowl on his face when he said the word 'This' again, and Kagome saw it, again. ''Attractive body. But now, they're coming tomorrow…''

''That's true.'' Kagome agreed with him even though she was mad at him for his disrespectful comments for her body. Both of them were lost in a deep thought until Kaede brought them back into the reality.

''You two, take some sleep first. In the morning even if you wouldn't have become normal again, with some rest you can _deceive them_ easily.''

''Would you all stop quoting me?'' Inuyasha said with annoyance and without another word, went to sleep in the corner of the room.

Kagome chuckled and then said, ''And Kaede, please don't say something negative like that. We could really use some positivity.''

''Okay my dear. Now get some sleep. In the morning even if you still would be facing this abnormality, with some rest you can _deceive them_ easily.'' Kaede continued after Inuyasha again shouted, 'For the love of god, just stop it!' ''Now, doesn't that seem positive? My sentence? My grammar is improving isn't it Kagome? That book of yours is really helpful.''

''That's not what I meant.'' Kagome thought and went to sleep after wishing Kaede a good night.

***** **In the morning** *****

 _'Someone is talking... three people... with a somewhat calm aura around them... so humans? Yeah probably. Must be Kaede and some villagers.'_ Kagome did the calculations in her mind. Thanks to Inuyasha's senses, Kagome was able to sense every single thing. Though she wasn't very much used to it, Inuyasha's body was pretty much cooperative or gave simpler signs about what was going around it. ' _I wouldn't blame his body for being cooperative after what has happened. It obviously would want its new master to be quickly used to it.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome had switched bodies yesterday after they drank a mysterious drink from Myouga. Both of them, very confused, decided on keeping it as a secret in order to protect themselves from Naraku, or they would be easily defeated by him because it would be a lot easier for Naraku to defeat them when they weren't in their own bodies. They agreed on not even telling their "group", but Kaede end up knowing it and she advised them to take some rest, as according to her, they might change back even before they would know it.

So that was what Kagome was doing. Sleeping and hoping that she would change back and return to her own body. But the fact that she could still hear such small and intricate details happening around her and many other things, pointed that they hadn't changed back to normal.

She continued lying down. The night had passed on but this horrible situation, which she hoped to be a dream, didn't pass along. It was too tiresome to even think about those interesting (?) turn of events. Those two villagers were still talking with Kaede outside the hut, a little bit far from the hut actually. Kagome could have been easily able to hear what they were saying, but she shut down the system i.e. she just let her hear fall off on her head. It's not like she couldn't hear anything, but she was able to avoid most of their chatter going in her head since she was more focused on her current physical situation. _'Wow. In Inuyasha's body I can even almost avoid hearing something. To think about it, this would be useful when Grandpa is blabbering about some useless spells.'_ Kagome thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she started feeling uneasy. She was getting a weird gut feeling telling her something entered the hut, with a strong aura. ' _Whoa! Something... my body is telling me something!'_ She crossed her eyebrows as she concentrated on what it was trying to tell her. ' _It's all happening in slow motion (_ You know like with Spiderman and his spider senses). _I hear footsteps... it's walking... no running... maybe I am hearing it in slow motion yeah well I said that before... it's very strong... stronger than those humans... wait does that mean-'_ Kagome's eyes snapped open _._ She realised that maybe it could be a demon! Just when she would face the entrance of the hut, get ready and fight it, she heard a big squeal.

" _Kagome_!" A small fox demon jumped up in the air and exclaimed her name enthusiastically. Kagome, now aware of what that "strong demonic aura" was, just was opening her arms hoping to catch the fox demon only when she realised that the jump wasn't intended at her.

" _Kagome_!" Shippo squealed again, landed on the ground and started waking up a body that was in the corner of the room, still sleeping. He hadn't noticed what a certain _demon_ had tried to do. " _Kagome_! Wake up! Look I am back!" Shippo tried to wake _Kagome_ up, but she wasn't just getting up yet.

 _Shippo... I so wanted to hug him right now..._ Kagome thought as she saw the little kitsune waking up "the devil" thinking it was her. She went back to sleeping in the same position as before. Kagome was kind of aware what about what soon was going to happen. Still, she let Shippo wake the young _girl_ up. Inuyasha might quickly get a grip of the situation and act like her (Kagome). _But the possibility of that happening is very less._

"Shippo dear, don't wake her up. She was very tired yesterday. Let her get some rest." Kaede said to Shippo, stopping her conversation with the other two humans, as they entered the hut.

"Yes Shippo. Let her be." Now a man spoke as he sat down. "Besides I can get a good enough view out of her like this." A loud smack was heard just as soon the man said those words. _No introduction is needed for those two._ Kagome thought with a creepy smile. _So those two were the 'villagers'' talking outside the hut._

Sango, who sat next to the sleeping _Kagome_ , adjusted her skirt which was not revealing anything embarrassing but it was upward enough to make a man from feudal era to drool over. Meanwhile, Shippo did not listen to the elders present in the room and continued waking up the young _girl_.

"If you want to hug Kagome," A sweet voice said with anger filled in it, "Then wake _her_ up dammit! Don't get all mushy with me!" Shippo went a few steps back with surprise and so did Sango and Miroku. _Kagome,_ their angel _Kagome..._ what happened to her? ' _Aha! I knew it! And what was he saying yesterday?_ _Always deceive your friends first, and then your enemies! What a complete doofus!'_ And here, the real Kagome was feeling like she ruled the whole world when Inuyasha's stupid strategy almost failed.

" _Kagome_? Are you okay?" Sango asked in a worried tone after seeing her friend, in front of who even an angel would seem nothing (Okay now I went too far) was literally _spitting_ bad words? Kagome, too now sat up to give reminder to the ʻgeneralʼ with a stupid strategy. _What the hell was he thinking when he said that? Like he was a general of some empire, teaching his students about war and stuff. Well, honestly I guess he would make a really good one though. He really is smart in this tactics and…. oh my god! Kagome, focus!_

"Huh? What are y-" Outside Kagome's palace of teenage thoughts, Inuyasha was still in the state of confusion and now completely awake, tried to figure out why the demon slayer was calling him Kagome. In a moment, he met everyone's gaze who was in the room until the last one; the one with golden orbs filled with fire, which had just been snapped back to reality. It didn't take Inuyasha more than a second to recall what had happened the day before.

"Um... I mean-" Inuyasha clearly stuttered with words as three questionable glances continued watching him. He rubbed his eyes and then his head. "Uh- I was... I was trying to impersonate _Inuyasha_! I got you all didn't I?" He shouted loudly, probably the same tone as Archimedes when he said 'Eureka!'

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed and all three of them laughed while Kagome sighed in relief and Kaede continued sipping her tea.

"I have to say, that impression was really good!" Miroku said with a laugh. "I mean the harsh tone with all the cursing! Really _Inuyasha's_ second name should be Cursuyasha!" His statement now was again followed by the laughter and this time the old priestess joined them too, who had before opted to be quiet to see how the boy was going to handle the situation.

''Yeah yeah.'' Inuyasha smiled while gritting his teeth. _What the hell is Cursuyasha?! Damn that monk!_

" _Kagome_!" Now that Shippo realised that Kagome was still _okay_ , he ran to her again and tightly hugged her.

"Sh-Shippo! How much I- I missed you!" Inuyasha also unwillingly tried to hug the little fox that was clinging to him. And here Kagome was giggling quietly.

"Me too! You smell so good _Kagome_!"

"Yeah. You smell good too." Inuyasha hurriedly said that and pushed the fox demon away from him, as his hugs became tighter and more clingy. Shippo just smiled and then noticed that he and mostly everyone in the room had not realised that a certain _hanyou_ was awake from his sleep and was listening to them for a long time.

"Hey _Inuyasha's_ awake too!" After hearing Shippo's comment, Sango and Miroku who were sitting in front of Kagome turned their heads to check, if what Shippo was telling was true or not.

"Good morning _Inuyasha_." Sango greeted Kagome with a smile and changed her place so that now _Inuyasha_ (Actually Kagome) would also be able to participate in the conversation.

"Yeah." That's it. Kagome just replied that and everyone nodded as that was the reply expected from that certain person. Kagome shot a glare to Inuyasha saying 'This-is-how-it's-done'. Inuyasha just turned his head away.

"So," Miroku said and put his tea bowl down, "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Wh-What?" _What's he talking about? Did Kaede tell them already? Why did she..._ A confused Kagome looked at Kaede for answers but she got a look from Kaede that said first to see what Miroku was saying.

"Kaede told us that you two sat in the heat too long yesterday." Sango cleared the confusion away. "And you were sleeping while lying down, that's why Miroku asked so." _Oh hell! Inuyasha does not sleep on his back! How could I forget that?_ Kagome mentally slapped herself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Yeah my back was a slight bit in pain that's why. I am okay now though." Kagome replied and again everyone nodded.

"You know what guys," Inuyasha rose to his full height, and said with his beautiful voice, "I am just going to go out for a while, for some fresh air." Inuyasha tried to sound similar to Kagome as much as much as possible.

"I will come too." Sango said as after so many days she had gotten the company of the girl with whom she had developed a sister-like bond.

"No Sango. You stay here. You obviously are very tired from all the travelling. You should get some rest. Besides," Inuyasha continued politely, "We have to resume our search for the jewel shards soon, don't we? Let's save up some energy for that." Sango nodded her head with a smile and Inuyasha returned it. _Well I have to! One of Kagome's traits is smiling and yeah, talking too. God Kagome just talks too much! She should be much less polite. I had to extend the sentence "Don't come" to this long because of her!_ Inuyasha thought while leaving the hut.

 _'If his tongue can roll up enough to speak neatly like that, he should definitely try to do it more'. She said to herself bitterly._ But Kagome was surprised by something else. ' _We have to continue looking for the shards of jewel? Shouldn't we do something about this situation first? Besides how long are we going to survive being like this without getting caught?'_ Kagome looked around the hut. Sango, Miroku and Kaede were talking with each other. Shippo was playing with Kirara, who also surprisingly did not notice the changes between a certain hanyou and the young priestess. ' _I guess no spiritual_ (Talking about Miroku) _or demonic power can note this change. So... as long as we don't do or spit anything out, we should be okay, I guess.'_

But what did Kagome know that this secrecy was not going to last long.

 **How is it? Too boring? I will try to spice things up in the next chapter. Also if you guys have any suggestions or anything, tell me. So, that's it. Bye! So long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hey guys, late again aren't I? Sorry, I really am sorry. And I've got nothing else to say, so here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but the story is mine for sure** **.**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **3\. Teenager Crisis**

The sun was now up in the sky. All the places which were in darkness a few hours ago were now lit up. The village was awake now. Men were going on the farms; women were getting ready to do the household chores and at the same time keeping an eye on their children. Children also, woke up as soon as the rush in their houses began and after getting enough food to start the day, they went out to play, close enough from where their mother could see them.

At such a rush hour, when everyone was in haste one young girl was wandering around outside the village, near the forest. While muttering something, she was walking there in a slow pace.

''I cannot believe that I came out without wearing any footwear.'' The _girl_ said, getting mad at herself. ''Kagome is just going to kill me, when she realises her socks are now dirty.'' The boy, who always walked with naked feet, did so this time too out of habit and now completely regretted it.

Saying that he wanted to get some fresh air, Inuyasha left the hut in a hurry. He really needed to get away from there for a while. He just wasn't ready to handle the current situation in front of his teammates yet.

' _I know I was the one who proposed that strategy, but still…'_ Inuyasha thought as he continued walking. He acted so much different in front of Kagome and Kaede… That he was comfortable or okay with this. But now that the moment was upon him to implement the strategy, he just couldn't do it. ''I can't _deceive them_ so fast, can I?'' After realising what he said, Inuyasha couldn't help but develop a small grin on his beautiful face. _'Great, now I am quoting myself too.'_

Before he knew it, Inuyasha was now in an open ground surrounded by trees. In the very middle of the ground, there was an ancient wooden well. He didn't even have to take a moment to recognize where he was. It was the place where he met the girl who changed his life. ''Kagome…''

Inuyasha went ahead and sat on the wall of the well. Wind blew through and his ebony coloured hair, danced along with it. He took those hair strands and tucked them behind his ears and stared at the grass beneath him. Another soft blow of wind came and he shivered a bit. He noted that a human body cannot keep itself much warmer if the atmosphere around does not help it. _'It's summer, for crying out loud! Or maybe the end of spring and the beginning of summer. Whatever.'_ The small hair on his legs stood up due to the slightly chilly, morning breeze of air around him. ' _People wear clothes to protect themselves from the seasons, and those clothes honestly do not perform any function like that!'_ Inuyasha looked at the green skirt he was wearing. ' _Her clothes are so damn small! They seriously do not cover up anything! How can she wear something like this?! More importantly, how the hell am I going to wear this?'_ His mind let go of the topic of body revelation as soon as he observed the long, slender legs _his_ body revealed. _'Wow_. _Kagome's legs are so long. Were they always so long? And they are not just long_ _like chopsticks, but they are also very…_ ' After a moment of drooling over them, he shifted his gaze and thoughts from the girl's body, getting to the highest level of blushing.

' _Man, this is tough to deal with…_ ' Inuyasha thought while looking down at the grass again and keeping his blush in control. How much he was pretending yesterday that he was okay to this situation, when in real he wasn't. ' _How the hell am I even supposed to be okay?! I have swapped my body with a girl! And to make it harder, not any girl's body, it's Kagome's_ _body!_ ' He took a deep breath and blew some air out of his mouth. Yes, there was something bothering Inuyasha, a lot… _'Not bothering, it feels like someone is poking me with needles and pointing out this fact to me every minute.'_

The first thing was not that much hard, it just gave him the realisation that now, he had to act _after_ thinking about the consequences those actions of his may follow. Being a reckless demon, if Inuyasha continued acting like that when he was in Kagome's body, her body could be in serious danger. _'Kagome may be a strong priestess and everything, but she is still a human. One hard blow and her body would face some severe damage. That can't happen, never. Just look how fragile it is.'_ He looked at his legs and then his arms. So small and tender, perfectly shaped… _'And also pretty easy to break down into pieces.'_ He thought and continued, _'I have always protected Kagome from dangers while being in my body, and I must do it now too. With great power comes great responsibility.'_ Inuyasha had a _great_ look in his eyes along with pride, as he was impressed with himself for _creating_ such an amazing quote. _'Though I feel like I have heard it before somewhere. Anyways, what I should remember is acting with responsibility, try not going anywhere alone and not doing something out of control, and I should be okay.'_ Suddenly realising that he was all alone in the forest, his back straightened as he looked around and tried to sense some demonic aura, as priestesses can get them faintly too. ' _Nothing. So for the time being I am safe. And now, for the second matter…'_ He thought and again put on his thinking cap, but not before shooting another suspicious glance towards all of his surroundings _._

Protecting Kagome's body or Kagome came along unsaid as he always did it while keeping it as his first priority. But, a much bigger thing except for his brain was now floating in Inuyasha's head ever since they realised that they have swapped bodies. If it would've been a girl, no big deal… but it was a guy in a girl's body.

Of course, Inuyasha was not a pervert. No doubt about that. If it would've been Miroku, he would be over the moon… especially if it was Sango's body. But this was Inuyasha. Even though he didn't show it, he respected women a lot… well in his own way. The individuals he cared about the most, up until now were all women- His mother, Kikyo and Kagome. Also, his father being the Lord of western lands and his mother, a royal princess it would've been surprising if he would not have become a _gentleman_ (Only in this case) like this. Even if he did not receive any special training of manners that princes do, he got this quality of respecting women from heredity. Perhaps blood does perform a certain amount of role in bringing up your character.

' _That's not the point.'_ Inuyasha sighed. No matter how much he tried, how much of a powerful strategy he would form, how much he would keep his mind distracted, it would go back to only one thing…

His eyes, which were focused on the ground, now elevated at something which came in between his view besides his legs. _'That's her…'_ Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome's chest for a while and when he realised what he was doing, after going red again, he removed that thought out of his mind. Well, at least he tried.

Yes, Inuyasha was extremely anxious and nervous as he was in a girl's body. Or as he said before, Kagome's body. He couldn't help it; he was getting all those thoughts in his mind which were definitely not good. They were not pornographic or something like that. _'Yuck, that would be even worse.'_ It's just that he was a guy, and at one point or another every guy's mind lingers at those thoughts, doesn't it? The thoughts of Kagome's body filled up in his body again. He held his head tight and prayed that his mind would clear up, at least for the time being. He definitely wasn't enjoying those thoughts produced in his mind. In fact, he was feeling terrible… guilty. He didn't know why, but it just felt so wrong.

''Man…'' He whispered, his voice sounding like the ringing of bell chimes. He was exhausted from fighting with his mind. That was the worst feeling ever. So confused… he was _literally_ a teenager now. But then again, who was he going to talk to? To Miroku, his confidant… ' _That dumbass will grin from one ear to another and… no ways, not him!'_ Deciding not to get embarrassed so much that it would lead him to his death, he explored his other options. _'Sango? Nah, I don't want to get slapped by her. Let that right be only reserved for Miroku.'_ Just when he was going to think about the little kitsune who would at least hear him out about his condition, Inuyasha developed a thinking cloud in the air above his head which showed that Shippo made a picture book of what Inuyasha told him and showed it to the entire village and worst of all, to Kagome. And then, a grave was seen in that cloud and on that grave's tombstone was written- 'Inuyasha, Buried Alive While Not Being In His Body' by Kagome. He punched that thinking cloud with his fist and it disappeared. He then thought of Kaede but – _'What does that old hag know? Keh!'_

And then one person came to his mind, the most important one… _'Maybe Kagome?'_ He folded his hands and closed his eyes as he was giving it some thought. _'Why not? Maybe she will understand. This is her body. But she is a woman after all. Listening to such things_ _will creep her out. It creeps me out, I can only imagine what it would do to her… or_ _to me'_ He recalled that thought of getting buried, his tombstone, and an angry Kagome standing next to it. _'At least in my thoughts she was in her own body. And no, I am not going to tell her that_. _I would die before telling Kagome that I am getting dirty thoughts about her body. That would be super weird.'_ He let go of his head as his hands started to hurt for holding it so strongly. Inuyasha put his hands on his revealing lap and sighed again. He took a breath and then suddenly realised something. _'Was I just thinking of talking about my situation with Sango, Miroku and Shippo?!'_

He was stunned for a moment. He proposed the strategy of _deceiving them_ and now _he_ was the one thinking about taking their advice? _'Wow. Perhaps I rely on them more than I think.'_ He sighed again and looked at the clear skies above him _. 'Maybe this deceiving them strategy is no good after all..?'_ His chocolate brown eyes showed the reflection of the blue sky above him. ''Too much stuff to deal with…'' He whispered. ''I guess I will think about this after giving it some thought, maybe I should just think about my _'thoughts'_ for now.'' And so, he returned back to his earlier state of depression.

' _Oh my god! Why does this have to be so hard?!_ ' He shouted inwardly. ' _Why has something like this happened with me? Have I ever done anything so wrong that this should happen_ … _wait_ _a_ _second.'_ In a minute, Inuyasha's mind was filled with thousands of things like forcing Kagome to come back in the feudal era, beating up Shippo and sometimes Miroku, teasing Sango bluntly about her feelings towards Miroku, calling disrespectful names to Kaede and almost to everyone. ' _Okay, so maybe I deserve this.'_ He thought sheepishly. He then went back to the subject we were discussing.

' _Okay then,'_ He told himself with easiness _, 'So; I am in Kagome's body! What's the big deal right? So she's a little bit more good looking and… developed…'_ His mind lingered at that thought and recalled all the moments when he saw her naked… ' _Alrighty, getting off the subject here! So where was I? Her body - No!'_ He sighed once again, stopped his thinking process for a while, scratched his head with some annoyance. His hands now held onto the sides of the well a bit, his grip tightened for a while and then became loose, and in a moment Inuyasha stood up with a determined and serious look on his face.

' _I've got to stop thinking like this. Kagome's one of the people I care the most about. Thinking about her like this is like insulting her… And I definitely wouldn't do something like that. I cannot let myself think about her like this again, at least not on purpose.'_ While giving himself some extent of freedom to think about Kagome like that, _'Well it's not like I am going to do it on purpose. Sometimes it happens…'_ Soon he realised that it had been a while since he came out. Thinking that he should return to the hut, he also was aware of his surroundings. ' _I should not come to such foresty places alone again…'_

Just then he heard female voice calling out for Kagome. Remembering that, he in fact was supposed to be Kagome he stopped and developed a somewhat 'Hey-I-know-you' kind of expression on his face. As a very well acquainted demon slayer was approaching him, Inuyasha couldn't help but develop a small scowl on his face saying, _'Man, what does she want now?_ And he sighed, again. _'If this continues, I probably wouldn't have any air left in me till the end of the day.'_

 **So? Okay, I totally understand if this chapter was a disappointment for you all. I will definitely try to spice things up in the next chapters. Still. Let me know how it was! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I have returned with another chapter. I know last chapter must've been a big disappointment, but I wanted mention it in detail, that if a guy is in a girl's body, especially someone like Inuyasha, what would he think, feel... I hope you all understand and without any further delay, here's the new chapter!**

 **Important note:-**

 **1) When the others call Kagome and Inuyasha, there names are in e.g. _Kagome, Inuyasha_ as they don't know about the body swapping. **

**2) But when it is in fact Inuyasha and Kagome, there names are written in normal font.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters, but the story is definitely mine.**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **4\. The Talks**

Inuyasha was getting back to the hut from his long, self-conversation when a certain person called out to him. Thinking that he couldn't just get away from there since this individual was very close to the person's body he was currently in. And doing that would seem rude too. _'Am I seriously caring about **being** rude or not? Seriously what's happening to me?'_

''Hi Sango.'' He said as the demon slayer came closer. ''Where are you coming from?''

''Hey. Just went to wash some clothes.'' Sango answered and showed the basket of wet clothes in her hands.

''Yeah alright.'' Inuyasha replied. ''Let's go then, shall we?'' _'Should get the hell out of here before she starts talking on some topic.'_ He thought and began walking. They walked for a bit until Inuyasha realised that Sango was looking at him.

''What happened Sango?'' Inuyasha used the girl's name as doing that often seems friendly.

''Why are you walking like that?'' Sango asked and Inuyasha looked down. All this time he had been walking like a man, meaning walking casually, shoulders a bit stiff and most importantly walking with distance between his legs. _'Oh dear god...'_

''Are you okay, _Kagome_?'' Sango asked with a warm smile and looked at him with her honey-brown eyes.

''M-Me? Nothing. Don't worry.'' He was a bit startled from Sango's smile. _'Wow, what a warm smile. With a kind of friendly ring to it.'_ He thought as he was not used to Sango being so sweet to him. _'But I guess that's being Kagome for you... People are so nice to you.'_

''That's okay then. Listen,'' Sango continued and pulled Inuyasha back into the reality, with another smile, "I've got something to tell you and it's very huge.'' Inuyasha gave a big 'Ooh' at her statement but he clearly wasn't a bit interested. _'Probably some kind of girly talk.'_

Sango was going to continue until she noticed something else.

'' _Kagome_ , what happened to your socks?'' She observed the dirty, now brown coloured socks of the girl.

''Nothing, alright! Now do you wanna tell me whatever that you wanted to or not?'' _'Oh no!'_ ''I mean, what happened? Something about Miroku?'' He quickly changed his tone as soon as he realised that it was not how Kagome would reply and flashed an innocent smile.

Sango stopped walking and looked at him carefully with some amazement in her honey-brown eyes. ''How could you possibly know that?''

 _'Sango, Sango,'_ Inuyasha thought with an internal sigh. _'No matter how much strong you may be, you still are a woman.'_ ''Just thought that would be it. So what happened?''

''It's… really difficult for me to say.'' She said, her gaze lowered. _'Good, because I really wasn't in the mood of that girly crap.'_ Just when Inuyasha was going to say that then let's get going, Sango started talking again. _'What the hell?! Didn't she just say it was really difficult for her to say?! Then how come she's talking again?'_ He shouted inwardly.

''While we were away for those six days, something happened on one night.'' She spoke slowly, unaware of the hanyou's reaction. Suddenly, a disinterested Inuyasha's human ears perked up.

''What?! What happened?'' _'On one night? What the hell does she mean?'_ It didn't take much for Inuyasha to predict what can happen on such _one nights_. And when it comes to Miroku… _'Oh my god, then what's she doing telling me about it? Man, I heard that girls tell each other everything, but this too? No!'_ Even if he was a man, he certainly wasn't a pervert. He seriously didn't like to hear or think about such things, even when he would be with Miroku. But this time would have to be exceptional right? He was Kagome and Kagome, would certainly lend an ear for this. _'Eeew Kagome, you listen and discuss things like this? That's so... eew.'_

He saw that while he was blaming the entire female species for sharing everything with each other, Sango was looking at him, probably wanting a sign that said 'Please continue.'

Inuyasha's mood was now so sour, his face was constantly developing a scowl even though he tried very hard to wipe it off every time. ''S-So what... happened?'' Still, he asked unwillingly.

''I also don't know much, I was asleep you see.'' She whispered, now looking down again. _'What?! That Miroku did stuff to her while she was asleep? That's pathetic, and yuck! Oh my god, this is even dirtier than I thought.'_ As Inuyasha was continuosly getting panic attacks suddenly, he realised what this must be for Sango. She was a girl after all and something like this can shake her up too, even if it's with a man she loves. _'Hell it shakes up a strong willed man like me.'_ He looked at her and couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for her. Sango was like a good friend for him, more like a sister. Even though, they did not share much intimacy, he at least cared about her. He realised that she does not need a girl asking her about the juicy details. _'What she needs now is a friend…'_ He thought.

Upon instinct, he went close to Sango and kept a hand on Sango's shoulder. He didn't know what to say, he was never good at this talking stuff but he was so sure that what he says, should be supporting and soothing. ''That's okay Sango, I understand.'' He said softly at which she looked up. ''But what you have to remember is that you love Miroku, and this was going to happen one day so it's ok. Don't think about it too much.'' _'Was that ok or does she need something else too?'_

''What!'' Sango's eyes widened and she got away from him, her eyes now filled with shock.

''Yes Sango,'' Inuyasha said with calmness and took his hand down which Sango got away from. _'Poor girl, she thought that we didn't know about her feelings towards Miroku.'_ ''This was going to happen one day. We all were pretty sure, not in this way but yeah it was going to happen.'' Those words came out of his mouth bluntly same as a tennis ball comes out of it's machine.

''What are you talking about _Kagome_ , I just-'' Suddenly it hit her, what Inuyasha might be thinking of. ''Oh my god! No _Kagome_! Nothing happened like that between me and Miroku!''

''No?'' He asked her with innocence, his hands folded and head tilted to one side.

''No! Why would you even think something like that?'' Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain all the reasons known to him but Sango raised her hand. ''Let's not get into that for now. I guess I was the one who wasn't clear before. Nothing happened, at least between me and him.''

''Oh that's even better then. Then why are _you_ so sad?'' Inuyasha said and was going to turn and start walking when he replayed what she said, in his mind. ''Wait a second, does that mean…'' He looked at Sango for confirmation to which she nodded and looked down again.

Shocked to the very bottom, Inuyasha leaned against a tree for support. Not that Inuyasha wasn't familiar with Miroku being a pervert, but he and almost everyone thought that since Sango had entered his life she must've been the only point of his attention. For a moment, he even forgot about what happened with him and the body changing situation. _'Wow, this girly crap is pretty heavy.'_ He thought and looked at Sango.

 _'Man, this must be pretty tough. I can't even imagine being in something like that.'_ An instant flash went in his head where Kagome did something similar with a man, no with Kouga, and his blood started to boil. An explosion would've occurred if he was not interrupted.

''Aren't you going to ask me what happened?'' Sango finally asked as it became more silent than she had expected.

''Yes yes, so what did happen?'' Inuyasha folded his hands and looked at Sango who was also leaning up against the trunk of a tree and looking down.

''The next morning, after _that_ night...'' Inuyasha nodded as Sango said this. ''I was going to get breakfast with Kirara. Miroku and Shippo weren't with me, they were going to join us later. That was when I heard two men talking behind a door.''

''Hmm.'' Inuyasha said while listening carefully to Sango.

''Normally, I never eavesdrop or anything,'' _'Yeah right!'_ Inuyasha thought as he recalled all the moments when Sango was with Miroku and Shippo secretly watching him and Kagome. ''But, I heard them saying Miroku's name, which caught my attention.''

Sango then said that, the two men were some servants of the house, secretly speaking about Miroku and a girl. Apparently, when one of those servants was checking if everything was okay before going to sleep, a girl went to Miroku's room in the middle of the night, and Miroku also, took her in and she didn't come out until the next morning.

Silence followed and wind blew after Sango stopped talking. She was looking neither straightly at _Kagome_ nor anywhere else, her honey brown eyes were lost somewhere else.

''So you believe all this?'' Inuyasha finally spoke, breaking the silence. Sango looked a bit startled as she came to back to the reality, and also because she wasn't expecting this question.

''Y-Yeah, I mean..''

Inuyasha let out a sigh and said, ''Sango, how can you so easily believe something like this? It also may not be true.''

''It's Miroku, for god's sake!'' Sango said. ''You know what a pervert he is!''

''That actually is a valid point.'' Inuyasha said thoughtfully. After hearing that, Sango threw a worried glance at him as she expected a good kind of assurance.

''I mean, yes that is true but Miroku has changed now.'' Sango let out a 'Huh!' and Inuyasha continued. ''Yes he has! I've known that man longer than you have, and when I met him he was groping every other woman in sight including Kag...'' Sango looked up at him and Inuyasha cleared his throat. ''...Me. Including me. But now, he doesn't do that, because you've come into his life. Just open the hell up your eyes woman, and see the truth, will you?'' Inuyasha lost the plating of 'Kagome Language' from his tongue and came back to his mother tongue.

Sango's eyes widened a bit in shock because of Inuyasha's language, but she understood that what the _girl_ was telling her, was true. She leaned her head back at the tree and stayed quiet for a momet. Inuyasha observed her. _'I think I shut her off.'_ He thought with a feeling of relief. _'Man, since I am Kagome I also have to be all goody goody, and talk nicely. I almost lost it there.'_

He also leaned against a tree as he figured Sango would need a minute before going back. He put his hands behind him, as an attempt of imitating Kagome. _'But I guess that's what makes her come so close to people. She cares about them...'_ He remembered the time when he was captured by a demon and Kagome shed tears for him for the first time. _'I was never good with her... or am, still she cried for me. She really is like a mother... and would make a perfectly good one.'_ An image popped in his head where there were two kids, a girl and a boy with same dog ears at the top of their head, a mischievious but handsome look on their face... _'But what the hell is with them being the mixure of black hair and dog ears?! Shoot, am I seriously thinking that?! Me and Kago...'_ Shutting his brain off with a scarlet face, Inuyasha closed his eyes for a while until he heard Sango say something.

''Boy aren't you lucky because you have Inuyasha...''

Inuyasha came back to the real world and processed Sango's sentence with confusion.

''What?''

She looked at him for a second and said, ''You know what I mean. Now let's go back.'' Sango began walking and Inuyasha followed her but not without taking that sentence of Sango's with him...

 _While Inuyasha was thinking about the body swapping and later, his conversation with Sango, what happend in the hut with Kagome and the others..._

****** **_In the hut_** *****

''Take this Kirara!'' Shippo exclaimed and threw a ball at Kirara which she gently threw at his side again, by her head. Both of them were playing for quite a while now. Kaede went to meet some lady who was pregnant and Sango was out to wash her clothes, which she took with herself while her stay in the other village. Due to her absence, Miroku was sitting in the hut as she made it clear she didn't want the certain monk around her. But Miroku knew that she didn't hate him. She just had strong feelings towards him, which he was damn sure were positive. But still, girls like her always put a wall between them and the world or men, so they wouldn't get hurt from them. They try to be so distant and make it look like they don't need anybody. But in real, what they really want is that someone to break through that wall, end their loneliness and spent their lives with happiness.

' _If Miroku would have been in the modern era, I am pretty sure that he would be a really famous playboy or either may be running the most successful dating bureau in Japan. Nah, you know what he will be like? A renown movie star, always had his way with girls in real and reel life, but when a woman comes to work as his secretary, due to her cold behaviour towards him and not falling for his flirtious attitude, makes him want to win her over more than anything. And obviously that woman would be Sango. Then, something will happen and then Miroku will comfort her during her nightmare followed by a fiery, passionate kiss! My, how much I love those 'From Hatred to Love' relationships!'_ Kagome was literally in her thinking castle as she listened to Miroku talking about Sango's personality and how he was planning on winning her.

'' _Inuyasha_ , are you listening to me?'' Miroku asked, as he noticed a certain _hanyou_ was drooling over with his mouth slightly open, as she was thinking about the fun in those relationships.

''W-What? I mean yeah, obviously I am listening. Have I got somethin' else to do?'' Kagome snapped back to reality as the monk called out to her.

''So, tell me the truth.'' Kagome, surprised, looked over in the purple eyes of Miroku. _'What truth now?'_ She thought as the monk asked for some kind of true statement from her.

''What do you mean?'' She kept her voice rough as possible and put her both palms in the respective opposite hand's sleeve. Miroku also, scooched near _Inuyasha_ like girls do when they begin gossipping, which Kagome found intensely creepy with Miroku.

''When I was talking about winning over Sango, you were thinking about doing the same with…'' Miroku kept the sentence incomplete.

''With who? Kagome?'' She was too tangled in his sentence that she didn't realise that she put her name in the blanks subconsciously.

Miroku's face developed a smirk. ''So you _were_ thinking about Kagome then.''

''Huh? N-No! I was not! I figured that's what you would say.''

''Really now? Did you?'' Miroku narrowed his eyes and said with a smirk on his face.

''S-Shut up!'' Kagome exclaimed and Miroku laughed.

''Oh my god, _Inuyasha_ you are blushing like a newly wedded bride! Ha ha ha!'' Kagome's blush deepened. Normally, if it was Inuyasha he would have snapped back more or beat the hell out of Miroku, but of course with a blush covering his face. But, a teenage girl like Kagome was unable to fight Miroku, as he showed her the dreams of the man she loved and her, getting together.

''Miroku, you better watch your tongue or-'' Kagome hissed with some _pleasure_ as she enjoyed the thought of being together with Inuyasha.

''Yeah yeah. Anyways, this could go on for a while. But, you won't believe what happened with me while I was away.'' Miroku said with excitement.

''What?'' Kagome asked as she watched Shippo and Kirara play.

''Something exciting.'' His eyes were glittering with a perverted shine. ''Or shall I say, something enticing…'' As soon Kagome heard this, her golden eyes snapped open and she looked at Miroku. ''Enticing? You mean…'' She was trying to say the type of enticing which takes place between a man and a woman, but Miroku saved her the trouble of doing so by nodding. _'Does this mean something happened with him and Sango? That does explain Sango saying to Inuyasha that she would go with him too earlier to get some fresh air.'_

''So, what-''

''I know you don't like to hear things like this but come on man, hear this one out.'' Miroku interrupted her. Kagome looked at him for a moment. _'Inuyasha doesn't listen to Miroku's dirty stories?'_ She thought. _'Wow, so I guess that's one of his qualities. He is sometimes a decent person.'_ A small smile was formed on her handsome face but it disappeared when she heard Miroku say 'Getting excited, aren't you?'

She just rolled her eyes. ''Will you just get on with it already?''

''Okay okay, not going to make you wait any longer.'' At this Kagome shot a piercing glare through her amber eyes at the monk but he simply ignored it and began.

''So, it was like two days after we reached that village. It only took us one day to find that demon and finish him off.''

''Then why did you come so late here?''

''The villagers forced us to stay there as they were going to thank us for our generosity of killing the demon by throwing a feast, which was marvellous.'' Kagome nodded at this and he continued.

''And so, on the night of the third day I went to sleep after the dinner and a few sakes…'' Miroku winked at Kagome on that and again, Kagome rolled her eyes. ''I was in my room and my back had just touched the futon, when someone knocked on my door. Some woman called out to me. I was like _Who can it be so late at night? That doesn't sound like Sango_.'' Kagome's heartbeat increased thinking who it would be until something important hit her. _'Some woman? It wasn't Sango?'_

''So, I just went up straight ahead instead of doing some deductions and opened the door, and as it turns out it was…'' Kagome took a breath at that as she was clearly interested now. ''not Sango after all. It was some woman of the village.''

''What did she want at such a late hour?'' Miroku dropped his shoulders and sighed loudly and gave _Inuyasha_ a meaningful look.

Her eyes widened. ''Y-You mean she-''

''Yes.'' Miroku replied with seriousness and leaned against the wall of the hut with his hands folded. Kagome, truly shocked, also leaned against her side of the wall. _'Who would have thought that the women from ancient period would be so ''conservative'' .'_

''And so?'' Kagome recovered from the shock and was getting a feeling that she might receive another one. ''What did you do?'' _'For Sango's sake… please tell me you didn't...'_ She prayed in her head.

''I did what you are thinking right now.' Miroku said with a smirk on his face, which is usually seen on the _hanyou's_ face.

''What?! You! You playboy! You basta-'' Kagome stopped for a moment and realised that Shippo was looking at her right now as her volume was a bit increased. _'Was I just going to say bast.. anyways.'_ She took a deep breath but with a deadly look and a clenched fist, she continued. ''Miroku, you are so pathetic. You knew that Sango has feelings for you and still you did it? I can't believe this.'' Kagome said furiously while Miroku just looked at her.

''You know, I was always on your side. I always thought that you would change, but you men...'' At this, Miroku narrowd his eyes and Kagome stopped for a bit. ''...Us, men, are all like that. It is because of people like you that women don't trust men.'' Kagome said this in a low but threatening tone as possible and not forgetting to show her deadly fangs.

Miroku kept looking at her for a while and then quietly said,

''You done?'' Kagome looked at Miroku with a surprised look. _'Does this man not have a bit of shame? What a jerk!'_ The thought of Sango flew through her mind and her nose swelled a bit.

''Come on _Inuyasha_ , how can you be so frank while judging me? Of course I didn't to anything man!'' Kagome's jaw dropped and she looked at the violet-eyed monk for a while until she let out a sigh of relief.

''Then why did you say something like that?''

Miroku laughed. ''It's so fun to see you get so worked up! I love to see that. Though, I wasn't really expecting this much of a reaction. You are acting a bit different today.'' Kagome simply did a fake laugh at that to shake off the subject.

''So, nothing really happened?'' Kagome asked, trying to keep her tone low and uninterested as possible, trying to relate Inuyasha more. _'Gotta be careful.'_

''No, nothing.'' Miroku said, gave an assuring smile and leaned against the wall of the hut. Kagome also, became relaxed and did the same.

''So, why did she come to you in the first place?'' Kagome asked after thinking for some time.

''Well, she hoped that I would _claim her_ and take her in.''

After a big 'Ooo' Kagome asked, ''But why would she do that?''

''She said that a little birdie told her that there was an unbelievably handsome man staying in my room, if you know what I mean...'' Kagome narrowed her eyes at that, and Miroku continued only after letting out a small laugh.

''Not really. Although, that also could have happened. Anyways, apparently it was her father's order to her saying to spend the night with me, in that way.'' Miroku explained.

''I know what way. You don't have to specify it from time to time.''

''Well, what to do, you're so dumb.'' Miroku expected some cursing after that, but he saw that _Inuyasha_ did nothing except for a blank look. _'Well, that's weird.'_

''Whatever, so you were sayin'?'' Kagome failed to see that she had done an unusual thing again.

''Yes, her father wanted her to be mine. When I asked him about this in the morning he said that because I am such a powerful monk, he wanted me to take her.''

''Why so?''

''Didn't I say that because _'I am such a powerful monk'_ ?''

''Yes you did.'' Kagome answered. ''But why only you?''

Miroku explained that in those times, monks held an important position in the society. Especially, the monks who came from families like his. Though, from time to time changes have occured in the society, the status of the monks from such families had not changed. There are not much families with such an eminent background. And apparently, Miroku's family is one of them. His father, also was very much respected because of being from a renown priest family. That is why, to ensure a better future for his daughter and also to earn resspect, that man did this. ''But until the morning I kept the girl in my room and tried to tell her how much wrong this was and how she also, should tell her father about this.''

''That's pretty dramatic. And wrong too.'' She said as she turned her face towards the two little playmates in the hut, still engaged in playing.

''That is how the society works in this time, _Inuyasha_. Girls are majorly used as an equipment for wealth, respect and like that.'' Miroku said with as serious tone. ''They have very small amount of freedom. I have to say, Kagome's a very lucky girl.''

Upon hearing this, Kagome turned her face to ask what he meant.

''Well, I have never been to her time but the way she is, the clothes she wears, the way she talks, behaves simply gives the impression that in her era, girls must've gained a lot of importance.''

''We have.'' Kagome admitted softly and quickly realized that what she said. ''I mean, they have. I have seen it whenever I go there.'' Miroku nodded and then, began watching Shippo and Kirara play.

 _'Wow, I am here for such a long time, yet I did not realize this. Girls from this era are given so much less significance. Even Sango, she speaks in such a well-mannered way, if she is not pissed off. Between me and Sango, she acts more maturely, responsibly while I act mostly with childishness and recklessness. Whenever, we stay in some village, women are seen doing the cooking, laundry and all this household chores only, while men do all the talking with us. Man, in my era we've so much freedom. Freedom to do anything we wish, less burden comparatively, right to learn and enjoy ourselves... And still, I always complain about how I am the one who always goes through everything...'_

Kagome recalled her fight with Inuyasha and what he said...

'' _You are just a whiner Kagome. You are always doing this. And if I prove you wrong, you 'Sit' me and end the subject."_

' _Maybe he was right after all...'_ Kagome stopped her train of thoughts when she saw Sango and Inuyasha enter the hut. She eyed both of them suspiciously to see if their secret was safe or not, but from their behaviour it seemed they were safe. Just when, she was going to avert her eyes from both the girls, she spotted something at the bottom of Inuyasha's legs.

''What the hell happened to _my_ socks?!'' She shouted in a hoarse tone and everyone in the hut looked at her with surprise. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows to make her remember the current circumstances.

''Uh... I mean your socks. Pronoun mistake.'' She quickly said which raised more eyes. ''I mean... nothing.''

''They're _her_ socks, why are you getting so much panicked?'' Sango asked curiously to the silver haired demon.

''You got a problem?'' Kagome rudely answered to which Sango simply replied with a death glare, before doing some cloth foldings. Kagome felt very sorry for herself as she had to snap back at her best friend. However, she got a thumbs-up and a wink from Inuyasha, as he thought that her impersonation of his, was perfect. She couldn't help but smile at that until she remembered something... _'My socks!'_

*** _**In the evening**_ ***

It was late in the evening. The sun had set. Everyone had dinner and now planned on going on a night walk except for Kaede, who wanted to clean up the dishes before going to sleep. Inuyasha and Sango had offered to help her, but Kaede refused politely as she knew Inuyasha obviously wouldn't have any _special skills_ at doing the dishes, which would make Sango suspicious.

The old priestess might not have said anything but she wasn't that much in love with the idea of the two troubled teenagers hiding their identity. _'But if that's what they want...'_ Kaede thought helplessly. _'There's not much I can do then.'_

The other six were now walking slowly while chattering. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were walking a bit ahead while Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara were behind.

Another big laugh surrounded the atmosphere. The men ahead were making lots of jokes and laughing out loud so much that they had to hold their stomachs to control themselves. One joke after another... it was like a roller coaster ride. Kagome was the one who was mostly making the jokes and the other two laughing along with her. It must've been her being from another time, according to Kagome, because even if she was a woman, as time changes the thinking process of everyone changes too. And so, since she came from the modern era, she obviously had extra knowledge of everything, including which jokes do most of the guys like.

Kagome just loved this. Earlier she thought that now that she had to be with Miroku, well because she was Inuyasha, she would only get to hear some dirty jokes or comments and something like that, because of his perverted nature. Well, she did, but they were not that much offensive or dirty. They were okay and funny too. This was more fun than she had imagined. She was aware that Miroku was smart but she didn't knew that he had such a good sense of humor. He was mostly telling jokes about the observations of women he does on their behaviour in various situations, like some stand-up comedians which was pretty impressive. Shippo too, was making little jokes that was making her giggle, if not roaring with laughter.

' _This is just so cool! I was worried for nothing! Who knew that boys also had this much fun! I always thought they would only make some yuck and stupid jokes, talk about some sports, criticize women and that's it! Well, they do that too, but still... I am so having the time of my life!'_ She thought with a smile that showed her deadly fangs.

"You!" Kagome's thought of trains was stopped by a laughing Miroku who powerfully (Means like a man to man) gave a punch on her shoulder.. "You, have got to stop now! Otherwise I am going to die from laughing so much!"

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Kagome said and Miroku just smiled and Shippo giggled, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"What's going on _Inuyasha_? You're making so much jokes today. It's not like you don't do that everyday, but today you're doing more than the usual quantity and they're more funny too." Miroku commented as he put his hands back in his kimono's.

"Yeah! You should be more like this _Inuyasha_!" Shippo exclaimed from Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah well that's because I am in a good mood today and I thought, what's wrong with being happy and funny once in a while right?" Kagome said with a smirk and the other two nodded happily. They indeed loved this new Inuyasha.

"Let's not get carried away with that being happy and funny, shall we? We don't want them to get suspicious of anything, right?!" Inuyasha shouted from behind as he heard Kagome's reply. _'More funny too? Damn, my usual jokes are funnier than that. Keh!_ ' The _girl_ thought with a scowl on her face.

By hearing this all three of them looked back, then whispered something to each other and again, started laughing.

 _'Men...'_ Inuyasha thought. He was going to comment about those stupid and inconsiderate men to Sango, who was already looking at him. Quite for a while actually.

''What? Why are you looking at me like that?'' Inuyasha asked Sango.

''It's just so much fun to see you getting frustrated.'' Sango said as she clasped her hands behind her back and kept walking with Kirara following her.

''Frustrated? What do you mean by that?''

''Please _Kagome_ ,'' The demon slayer said this with an exaggerated look and continued. ''You are so not enjoying the fact that _Inuyasha's_ there, having so much fun with Miroku, rather than you.''

''No way in hell... ahem! I mean, no ways I am going to be jealous of them.'' Inuyasha said with a non-caring look. ''I find it irritating actually.'' He really did. What the hell was with them screaming while laughing with such a hoarse tone and punching each other? Thinking that they really are funny.. _'Whoa! Am I aware that I am actually talking about my species there?!'_ He bit his lip as he walked ahead. _'Oh holy mother of gods! Am I turning into a woman?'_

''I know, rig-'' Sango was also going to agree on that but Inuyasha interrupted her as he remebered something.

''Sango,'' He said with a serious tone and changed the mood around them, as he glanced at her while Kirara jumped at Sango's shoulder and she began caressing her. ''Earlier, while you know we were in the forest having that conversation of your and Miroku's twisted love story?'' Sango opened her mouth to oppose that statement, but Inuyasha's raised hand made her stop. Since, her and Inuyasha's conversation in the forest, the only thing that was in his mind was what the demon slayer said to him.

'' _Boy aren't you lucky because you have Inuyasha...''_

 _'This may be a chance... to know what Sango was saying earlier. Plus, I can also know what she really thinks about me.'_ He took a deep breath slightly, and the said, ''What did you mean by, me being lucky for having Inuyasha?''

The older girl looked at him for a moment and said, ''Are you kidding me?''

''...What?'' Inuyasha said with confusion built up in his head.

'' _Kagome_ , how can you not know what I meant by that? Are you serious?'' _'Not that I don't know. I just want to know what she thinks about all this... and also, her being best friends with Kagome and all, I also may get to know what Kagome says to her about me.'_ Inuyasha smiled a bit before replying to Sango. _'I know, I am so smart... taking advantage of this!'_

''It's not like I didn't get it... I just want to know what you meant was actually what I thought you meant, you know? Since, I don't want to have any difference between what you meant and what I think you meant...'' _'And tangling her in the web of recurring words... she is so in my trap now!'_ Inuyasha thought while getting excited.

''You really think using the same words again and again would be hard for me to understand? Remember, you were the one who actually taught me that..'' _'She knows this trick?! Oh yeah, sure... the goody-goody Kagome has taught her all this. What a wench...'_

''Anyways, to answer your question,'' Sango said. ''It really did mean what you think I meant.''

''Which is...?''

'Well, _Kagome_ it's easy for you..'' Sango said with a sigh. ''You don't have to worry about Inuyasha running off to some other woman...'' She looked down and continued. ''He is a pretty much controlled person... in this matter.'' _'I love this girl! And what she's saying really is true! I am a controlled and reliable person! Sharing is so cool!'_ Inuyasha bloomed with happiness and pride as he heard the girl praising him indirectly and now even found sharing to be good... until he heard what she said next.

''... of course, while excluding the Kikyo matter.'' Inuyasha stopped walking and the demon slayer also stopped. ''But that is your biggest concern, isn't it?'' He looked up at her and saw Sango gazing at her casually.

''Biggest concern...?'' _'Why the hell am I even asking this? It's pretty obvious what she meant by that.'_

''But you know, when I think about it actually, I would say that perhaps having a guy who runs off to 1000 women per minute just for fun not seriously, is easier than a guy who is serious about two women. And by serious, I mean really serious.''

''What? Sango, it's not like it's my... Inuyasha's fault. He lo... was very close to Kikyo in the past. He promised to protect her no matter what, you can't just forget someone with whom you've had a relationship like that right?'' Inuyasha was careful about the 'L-word'.

''Maybe, but it was the PAST! 50 years ago!'' Sango shouted loudly which made the trio ahead of them look back.

''Fi-Fifty years ago, one of my ancestors very courageously killed a snow demon. That was very brave of him and he is always remembered for that.'' Sango quickly splitered out a fake story and the other three went back to what they were doing.

''Sorry, had to make a fake story.'' She said while taking out her tongue.

''That was tooo fake...'' Inuyasha said with a dull look on his face before Sango continued.

''Now, where was... yes! That was 50 years ago, for god's sakes! Plus, I would have supported her too but I don't get a really good feeling from her.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, firstly she is living off with your soul. I mean, she practically stole it.''

''That was an accident. She didn't do that on purpose...'' Inuyasha said softly. _'She really did not...'_

''Whatever, secondly she tried to take Inuyasha into hell! By manipulating him with a... you know what...'' Inuasha blushed as he recalled how did the priestess, they were talking about, manipulated him, by kissing him. _'Kagome even told her that?!'_

''I mean, that is so wrong! If she really loved him, why would she do that?'' At this though, he had no comments. _'To be with me... perhaps?'_ He opened his mouth to say that as he found that as a somewhat valid point, but Sango interrupted him. ''And just because she wanted to be with him isn't a bit of a good reason. I guess, she really is jealous that now she... is not alive,'' Sango chose the word 'Not alive' as calling a person like Kikyo dead would be inappropriate. ''...And Inuyasha is.'' _'That again is tru... no! Am I seriously agreeing to this stupid accusations Sango's blaming on Kikyo?!'_ With some rage filled inside him, he opened his mouth to say something that was a really good point.

''She _is_ helping to collect the shard of jewel and finish Naraku, isn't she?!'' He almost shouted at that and both of them checked if the boys noticed that. Thankfully, they didn't and so Sango continued,

''To take her revenge on him! It's for her own purpose! It's not like she's doing us some favor!''

'' _Everyone_ here has a purpose for joining this quest and killing Naraku... you, me and everyone.'' _'Hah! How's that?_ '

Sango became quiet for a moment and asked this with a serious tone as much as possible. ''You do?''

''What?'' He replied with confusion.

''Do you have a purpose for joining this quest?'' Sango eyed _Kagome_ carefully and continued as she folded her hands. ''I mean yes, Naraku is the worst being ever and he should be killed, but you don't have anything to do with him...''

''Because of _me_ this quest _exists_ in the first place!'' Inuyasha said this quickly with more pressure as he always used this to remind Kagome, how they ended up like this because of her. ''If it wasn't for me, the jewel wouldn't have broken and... well, we would have killed Naraku anyways to avenge him. But... you get the point right?'' He was quite impressed as he was getting more and more used to being Kagome and using me instead of 'She', 'Her'... you know.

''You could have chosen to go back... if that spoiled brat would've let you go...'' Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he heard this and put on a fake face to control his facial expressions. _'Seems I am not that much comfortable being Kagome...'_ ''You did, in fact! But you came back... and do you really want me to tell you why you did...?'' Sango said this with a small smile on her face and gave her a meaningful glance.

Now, Inuyasha had nothing to say, literally. No comeback. In this word-fight of his and Sango's, Sango won. She clearly did. It was now time for him to shut up. That would be a better option, as since Kikyo's name came up he got too much possesive and said things that Kagome might not have. And also because, he remebered the reason why Kagome _chose_ to come back in the feudal era... _'Because she wanted to be with me...'_ Those words silently floated in his head.

''Wow!'' Sango said as she stretched her arms in the air due to which Kirara came off her and watched her master. ''I got too excited, didn't I? I was completely like a... what do they call them in your time... lawyer! Yes, a lawyer. And to quote them, And thus, I rest my case.'' She laughed and he did too, even though he didn't understand anything.

''And you, were talking as if Inuyasha would do if this matter was to be discussed... in a civilized manner, if you know what I mean.'' Sango said this an winked at the boy.

''Yeah, I do...'' Inuyasha again, gritted his teeth,. _'Civilized manner? What the hell does that mean? Am I not civilized? Am I not polite enough?...'_ He waited for a moment to see how ridiculous it sounded in his mind. _'Eh, who am I kidding?'_

''And even if something like this would happen between him and me,'' The demon slayer continued, completely missing the not-so-friendly looks she was getting from the ebony haired girl beside her. ''He would have totally lost the case.'' She then called out to the boys ahead saying that they should get back now while Inuyasha watched her do so.

 _'I think so too...'_ He said to himself in his mind, agreeing with Sango.

 **So? I know too many conversations, descriptions but I want to explain thoughts, feelings of Inu and Kag... But don't worry a twist is coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hello guys! I am back! First of all, I want to thank all the people who generously wrote me reviews for the last chapter, even though they were only a few. But it made me very happy. So thank you everyone! And since there is no second of all, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or the characters but the story is mine!**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome, always whining that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **5\. The talks: Part 2**

The next morning arrived and as usual, the rush began. As if they were the head of the households Kaede, Sango and Inuyasha went outside while Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stayed in the hut. Kaede insisted the boys... and female demon, that they should come with them and meet with an ill woman villager and offer her some of their condolences, which would seem like a nice thing to do. But, they gave a straight disapproval. So, the girls... and an old woman went out on their own.

"I actually feel like they are the men going out on hunt and we just staying in the hut, waiting for them to come home and then cook something." Kagome remarked on their current situation as she lied down on the ground, her hands under her head as she remembered that the three _'women'_ had gone out of the hut yesterday too.

Still, she liked this. Just lying on the ground and taking rest. You can do whatever you want, sleep however you want. _'With my skirt, it's so hard for me to sleep all comfy... you know with Miroku being here and everything. But this is so good! Inuyasha's clothes... they don't look like that, but they're really comfortable. No wonder he sleeps so well even while sitting up.'_

When you are a man, nobody would tell you to sit up and do something, Kagome thought. She could just spend the whole day like this and nobody would say a word about it.

Even if Sango and Kaede were fighters and strong, they still were from feudal era. Women that days really didn't order anything to men. They were friendly with Miroku and Inuyasha, but as trained they never told or ordered the boys about what to do, what not to do.

' _I kind of feel bad for them though. Feels like they don't have that much of a voice. Now that I think about it, it's me the one who always tells Inuyasha to act with manners and everything. Even though Sango and Kaede say something, it's not as much as blunt compared to what I say.'_ She blinked her eyes. _'No wonder if Inuyasha finds me ordering him irritating. It's not his fault I guess. It is the patriarchy in this period that made him or any other man this that they have the freedom to do whatever they want without anyone ordering them and, that women have a lower position...'_

 _'Okay, so me whining about my problems and...'_ She thought as Miroku told her yesterday that she was a pretty much lucky girl for having such less problems. _'And me whining again to Inuyasha about how to behave and talk. So,_

 _Me (Kagome): 0_

 _Inuyasha: 2 Great. Huh!'_

"Maybe. But then again, it is the Lion who stays in the cave while his wives bring him food, don't they? So who are the real men then?" Miroku said with pride and leaned his head against the wall of the hut, pulling Kagome back into the reality.

"We ARE men. So don't say ' _who are the real men'_ , as if there's a room for doubt." Kagome replied and Miroku laughed.

"Yeah. And we have to go to find the shards of jewel too. We can't be too tired for that. We are the ones who protect the pack. Us, men!" Shippo said while puffing out his chest and Kirara purred, expressing her agreement on that.

"Kirara you're a girl! Why're _you_ saying yes on that?" Shippo giggled as he said that while Kagome smiled as she stared at the roof of the hut. "Let's go out and play. We won't get to play that much after tomorrow onward." The kitsune ran out of the hut after saying that and the little cat demon followed her.

" _Let's go out to play. We won't get to do play that much after tomorrow onward."_

' _That's right. We are leaving tomorrow to continue our quest of searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel. But what about this?'_ Kagome said to herself as she referred to her current physical situation. Maybe she could say that both of them were getting pretty used to impersonating each other, at least she was. Well that's also because there was not much of a part to do on her side. Inuyasha usually talks so less unless he is insulting someone. So, she didn't have much problem in being him for the past two days.

' _Surely though it doesn't seem like two days have passed.'_ Some moments, would feel like years have to get passed when actually, it was only the matter of a minute. Being with the people who know you so well, they had to be careful while protecting their secret which was really very difficult.

 _'But I can't believe they haven't been able to figure this out. Then again, it's not some common thing for them to deduce it so easily. Even Kaede hadn't heard about such a thing until we told her, so it'd be almost impossible for the others. Besides, it's good for us anyways. But how long do we have to do this anyways? I mean, not the act... but being in each other's body...'_ Kagome again remembered what Shippo said earlier.

' _The shards of the Shikon jewel... We can't resume our quest just yet. I have to talk to Inuyasha about that matter. I guess when he comes back, I will. Because it may be fun to be each other for a while but I still honestly want to go back to my old self.'_

She sighed and closed her eyes. (This story has got a lot of sighing isn't it?) She decided not to think about this matter until Inuyasha comes back, and so, they can figure something out. _'Thinking about this body swapping now, will only burden my mind. I should keep my mind off it until Inuyasha returns. Till then...'_ She opened her eyes and looked at the idiot box of the feudal era, Miroku. A distraction that will keep her mind off her _situation_ for the time being.

Kagome observed the monk. He was leaning on the wall of the hut, his one leg folded and the other one's palm touching the ground. His hands were folded and his eyelids were sealed.

' _He looks so calm like this... like a real serene and peaceful monk... who, seriously **who** can tell by his face that he is such a Pervy Pervertson.'_

"Just inform me when you'll be done observing my face." Miroku said but kept his eyes closed. "So that when I'll open my eyes, I wouldn't see a blushing dog." Kagome quickly looked away and saw from the corner of her golden eye that the monk was now smirking, with his eyelids still closed.

' _God, I can't believe he knew that I was watching him! How did he know that while keeping his eyes closed?!... But blushing dog... that's funny.'_

"I may not have any demonic senses like you, but I do know when a _woman_ stares at me." Miroku said this quietly and Kagome's ears perked up while she just remained frozen in her position. Her face became sweaty and she gasped a bit. Her eyes didn't even move to find Miroku. They just looked like they were hypnotised. ... and widened a bit with shock. _'A woman?! Wh-What's he.. does he know..'_

"But then again, I guess my talent is not limited for women only. I mean I sensed you watching me too, so..." As soon as he said this, Kagome gave out a sigh with relief, wiped her face with her hand and turned her face to him, meeting his eyes.

"If I let you talk, that doesn't mean you're right ok? I wasn't staring at you at all." Kagome said this with a rough voice. ''It just that the walls of this hut are um... pretty fascinating.'' _'Okay, now that was a really lame excuse.'_

"Hmm." Miroku still didn't open his eyes. But Kagome was impressed by his talent. _'He really does have some skills and knowledge when it comes to romance. No wonder Miroku has no problem with women... He is a guy who would be fluent in all those dating stuff... and who knows, probably in one night stands also...'_

At the mention of one night stands, Kagome recalled the incident that happened with Miroku back at the other village and the things he told her about his family.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome called out to him. _'This can be good for passing some time_.' "You remember yesterday, when you were telling me what happened with you and that girl?" After some seconds, perhaps after recalling it, Miroku gave a slight nod. "You told me about your family..."

When his family's name was mentioned, the perverted monk opened his eyes and glanced at Kagome. "What about them?"

"I don't know." Kagome tried to keep whatever she was saying casual as she knew that Inuyasha wasn't much of a 'Let's-dig-up-your-family' person. "Got me a bit curious." Miroku narrowed his eyes and some forehead lines appeared on his face and eyed her suspiciously.

"I-I mean, y'all know about my parents... Crazy brother, mom no.. mother and father. I guess I never knew about all of you that much." Miroku still kept looking at her and didn't answer anything, because of her unusual behaviour. "Whatever doofus! Just was finding something to pass the time. Not that I was interested in you or your family!" Kagome exclaimed being a little angry. _'Why can't Inuyasha be nice once in a while? Because of him, I can't even have a conversation properly!'_ She was also a bit pissed off because she always had to give some stupid reason for doing anything that Inuyasha would not do.

Now Miroku laughed and the wrinkles from his forehead disappeared. _'He gives a reaction when I bark at him?! And what the hell was wrong when I was talking with some consideration?... Well, that's being Inuyasha for me.'_

"I am sorry. It's just felt something different, you asking about my personal life." Miroku answered honestly. "So what do you want to know about?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment trying to find a topic and then said, "I don't know. Anything. Tell me about... your parents. I mean if you want to or whatever." _'Just make your every sentence meaniest one Kagome.'_

"Oh kay. Well, as I told you yesterday my father was a respected priest as he came from an eminent family. And," He continued and Kagome nodded. "My mother... she was an actress."

"An actress huh?" Kagome repeated it as she found it quite impressive. "Way to go, Ashikaga-san!" She exclaimed Miroku's surname (Because she didn't know his father's name) and whistled loudly with a grin but she got a dangerous glare from Miroku and so she continued.

"Ahem." She quickly cleared her throat and changed the sentence. "I-I mean, that's an unusual pair. How did he even get her to land with him?" She asked as she thought that monks were pretty boring (No offense really) and his mother was an actress, so she had to be pretty.

" _Land with him? LAND WITH HIM?!"_ Miroku shouted.

Kagome gulped. "S-Sorry. I meant h-how did their love story began?" Miroku still continued to look at her with narrowed eyes while Kagome gave an uneasy laugh, but he continued telling the story anyways.

He took a breath. "Well, my mother used to act in various plays that would take place at different places. Then, my mother came to perform where my father used to be."

"Monks also call women at their houses to perform? Isn't that a bit weird..." (Present tense is used here because Kagome is currently in feudal era).

"No, she was actually called by a noble present in that province. As my father was also a noble man, he was also summoned to join the occasion." Miroku explained.

"So, what happened? Did their eyes meet each other and then they fell in love, that usual drama?"

"Actually no. Those were _my_ parents. How can it be like this? " He said it with a smirk.

"So did they do _that_ first and then you were born? That actually sounds like something _your_ parents would do. Why go through the 'falling in love' drama and everything? Let's get straight to the _point_!" She let out a loud laugh which showed her fangs until she realised what she said. _'I am so screwing this up...'_

" _Inuyasha_ ," Miroku said with a smile on his face,, which looked totally creepy, and a sweet voice, just like Kagome does when she is angry. _'Is that how I look when I do that with Inuyasha...?'_ "If you want me to tell you about them, you have to shut that blabbering mouth of yours." Kagome nodded with a gulp.

 _'No matter how much Inuyasha changes,'_ Miroku thought as he recalled _Inuyasha_ being in a happier mood _,_ making jokes yesterday, ' _that_ _screwed up mouth of his will never get any better...'_ and eyed the half demon who was looking at him while mouthing 'Continue'.

Miroku again took a deep breath to cool himself down and continued. "And, for your information no, it didn't happen like _that_. See, that evening my mother was performing in the court of that noble. " Miroku told Kagome and she grabbed her school bag to put under her head as a pillow as she listened to him. "Everyone present there, was intrigued by her. They were captured by her marvellous performance... Her acting, her body language, her emotions... Her beauty." Kagome nodded. _'Of course, that explains where Miroku gets his looks from.'_

"Then in the middle of that act where she was performing a monologue and addressing the audience, which were the court men and their wives." He continued. "At that time, she spotted my father sitting among them. She was literally captivated by him. His blue coloured hair, I know it's an unusual colour. So.. Yeah his hair, his blue shrap eyes, the manliness his face expressed.'' Miroku now had passion filled in his eyes. ''My father was looking at her with such an intense gaze which made her heart melt and..." He was going so much into the details that Kagome found it really creepy. Miroku only realised this only after, he saw her eyeing him suspiciously. _'Is he enjoying this?'_

"Ahem. Okay..." He cleared his throat and came out of his little imaginary world. "So, in short she was attracted towards him. But still, being a professional actress she avoided drooling over him during the play and skillfully completed her act till the end but not before making sure that her acting was truly fascinating, attracting... and enticing." Miroku winked at her on the word 'enticing'. _'And that also explains from where Miroku gets his flirtious behaviour from...'_

Kagome kept on hearing Miroku's story as he proceeded. He said that after the performance, there was a dinner party...

The mansion of Lord Akimitsu was as always filled with people. The nobles of the province and some from other provinces, ministers; in short, almost every great and rich person had come. Various chit chatters were going around the place. Men were speaking about the political and economic conditions and also, about the coronation ceremony that would take place in the next year of the Crown price. Women were engaged in admiring each other's rich, high- classed clothing and jewellery, what new was going on in fashion and how every one of them had something new, exotic, fashionable and expensive at their homes.

All the maids and servants were rushing from one corner to another while listening to the orders of their master, and fulfilling the demands and needs of every person invited.

At every fortnight, Lord Akimitsu would hold an event. It had become a tradition now. Although, not every time the event would be so grand. But this fortnight was an exception. A very renown troupe of performers had come to do a performance in the province. The increasing popularity of the troupe, the positive response they were getting from the public, the outstanding cast and not to mention the main attraction of the troupe- The beautiful leading actress in the play were the reasons why the Lord held such a huge event at his place.

"Natsumi!" A brown haired beauty called out to her colleague. At the mention of her name, another but a more alluring and gorgeous looking woman turned her head and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, my dear." Fuyuko, the brunette, replied. "It's just that I think we are taking more than enough time for going out. Let's just hope that people are out there when we go, otherwise all this would go into a waste." She said and looked at herself in her mirror, checking if she was absolutely admiring or not.

"Don't worry, Fuyuko. That won't happen. Not until the two most-awaited, stunning beauties make an appearance." Natsumi said as she looked at her flawless reflection in the mirror. The woman was extremely beautiful. Her fair skin did not make her beautiful. She always thought so, as many people possess the same skin tone. But her perfect figure, her long slender hands and legs, a heart shaped face, bewitching Violet eyes and her raven hued hair that reached her waist, made her look like a heavenly beauty. "And after we make an appearance, I don't think any individual will even dare to think of leaving this event."

Fuyuko smiled and looked at her friend. That is what she liked about Natsumi. Even if the woman was so beautiful, she never took pride in it, at least in front of Fuyuko. She always counted Fuyuko as an equal beauty, though she wasn't that much compared to herself.

Natsumi gave a final look at her appearance. She was wearing a royal blue colored Kimono of silk with intricate and captivating design. Her long hair were tied back in a carefully arranged hairstyle but her bangs remained on her forehead making her innocent and mischievous personality to come out. Her hair were tied with a sapphire hair comb. A simple but beautiful diamond necklace was lying on her chest. Make up was applied on her face which made her look more splendid. She just looked like a midnight princess... so serene and peaceful to look at.

"Oh my dear, you already look so beautiful! Why are you taking so much trouble then?" Natsumi smiled while looking at her reflection, and winked at Fuyuko through the mirror at which she laughed. "Because I want to make sure that someone falls hard for me tonight." She said so and took the hand of the Tangerine-coloured kimono wearing girl as they walked out if the room.

...

"Thank you, my lord." Natsumi said, with her honey like, elegant but mature tone and a smile, replying to the compliment given to her. "Though it is you who I should thank for having us here today."

The Lord simply laughed at that as he clearly loved being complimented by such a lovely woman.

The moment Natsumi and Fuyuko entered the huge room, no one could take their eyes off them, especially the men for which there wives were envious. Still, they congratulated both the women especially Natsumi for her excellent acting, although both of them sensed a bit of envy in those compliments. After talking with Lord Akimitsu for a while Fuyuko was caught by a group of young men and women of her age, who were not so jealous by her.

"Exceptional beauty and modesty... exactly what a man would look for in wife. Isn't that true?" The Lord said as he said this with a smirk. His perfectly combed but still a bit messy olive-green coloured hair, which gave him a playful look, matched his eyes. But those eyes, at the same time, showed his sincerity, maturity and intelligence. A royal red coloured kimono completed his absolutely charming look. Apparently he was still single and one of the most eligible bachelors present in the province. It'd be a surprise if he didn't find Natsumi perfect for being his life long partner.

"Oh, do not flatter me my lord." Natsumi replied humbly and her eyes danced across the room, _again._ She was used to this... Compliments from men, envious glares from women... In fact, she nowadays didn't even care about it. But what she needed today was to be acquainted to be with a man _she_ was so much captivated by.

Just then she heard a little gasp in the room and turned her head along with Akimitsu to see what happened, but she couldn't see because of the people surrounding her. It seemed someone had entered the room and everyone was pretty much intimidated by him, according to the changed behaviour among people.

' _One more useless person... but where is the one that I am longing to see...'_ She thought and again looked at the people in the hall, now more carefully. Sighing, as she couldn't spot a certain man, she turned her head to see who was the one that everyone was rushing forward to introduce themselves to.

Uninterested at first, Natsumi for some change looked where everyone else was looking, but when she saw Fuyuko's cheeks going red and her eyes glistening, Natsumi's interest increased. _'Who could be so charming that even Fuyuko is blushing?'_ Similar to herself, Fuyuko also had a rich taste in men, but seeing that even she was intimidated by this man, Natsumi's sole attention was given to now who the mystery man was.

"Oh, Hiroyushi! Here!" Akimitsu called out to a certain man, as soon as he spotted him, with enthusiasm. The crowd made way for the man and bowed, while Natsumi tilted a bit, as Akimitsu was standing in front of her, to see who this Hiroyushi was. And when she saw him, her heartbeat increased, her breath hitched and she quickly went back to her normal position as she calmed herself. _'Those azure eyes...'_ She instantly realised who that was _. 'Why am I breathing so much heavily?'_

Meanwhile, Akimitsu and the so-called man exchanged a few greetings. "And this," Akimitsu said and turned which revealed the man he was talking to. _'Oh my God that really is him...'_ She took a slight breath as Akimitsu continued. "..is the Natsumi-san I was talking about." Even if Akimitsu was a bachelor and attracted to Natsumi, he wasn't so shallow for not introducing another most eligible bachelor to her.

The man she was waiting for so long, now was standing in front of her. Earlier, she spotted him out of the crowd in the auditorium, so she didn't get a that much of a good look... but now she got to see him. His azure coloured hair reached his neck tied in a small ponytail, unlike the men in feudal era that have such long hair as if they were some wild animals. _'Eh, I never liked those long hair anyways.'_ His bangs were resting on his forehead and below them, were his eyes...

' _Oh, those eyes...'_ Natsumi thought as she drooled over them in her mind _._ They were so amazing, the blue flecks in them showing a mischievous but still, experienced personality... His azure eyes matched his hair, and looked like a clear reflection of the skies. His eyes, they indeed looked like a mystery and Natsumi felt like she would get lost in them any minute now. His face was just so attractive, completely unique... Nothing like she had seen in other men...

He was wearing a rich indigo coloured Kimono with a dark grey jacket on it, giving him a different look than other men. _'A man with a good taste in fashion... how can there be so many qualities in a single person?'_

Natsumi broke her chain of thoughts, put on her best smile and did an elegant bow. "Nice to meet you, Hiroyushi-san."

"Pleasure." The handsome man only said this with a bow and completely ignored the smile given to him. _'What the...!'_

"Don't mind him Natsumi-san, he is a bit of a quiet man." Akimitsu said as he saw Natsumi's face a bit scrunched up. "My friend comes from a great priest family. So, he is very respected and as you can see, very handsome too." Akimitsu laughed as Natsumi smiled. _'He is a priest? A forbidden relationship... Nothing sounds better than that.'_ She thought as she eyed Hiroyushi. Akimitsu was right, he was very handsome. Unique face, unique hair, unique eyes... and unique expressions too. _'What is with that look of his? Is he trying to play hard to get? Well, that won't last with me much longer...'_

"So," She said, "What did you think of my performance, my lord? Any suggestions?" Natsumi said this only to seem humble, as she knew her acting was mind-blowing. _'Should get ready, another compliment on its way...'_

"Not _any_ but _many_ , actually." Hiroyushi replied as he looked at her straightly in the eye which made her blush a bit, but her face fell as soon as she heard him say that although the blush did not leave her cheeks.

"Your acting could also be called overacting. I am aware that stage-acting should possess some drama, unless it doesn't seem much appealing. But what you were doing was over drama." Akimitsu tried to stop him after choking his drink as he heard such a blunt reply coming from the priest, but Hiroyushi didn't stop.

"Also I noticed, you in the middle of the play, where you were supposed to address the audiences, only kept looking at one place for a while." Hiroyushi on purpose excluded the fact that she was watching him.

"Perhaps, I liked what I saw and it captivated my eyes so much that I couldn't look at anything else for a while." Natsumi said this despite the blunt reply she got from him, thinking that at least this would make him interested.

"That is very unprofessional. An actor's eyes should meet each and every person's eye in the room, as if he or she might be talking to them but at the same time it should be a somewhat fleeting glance." Hiroyushi, again gave a cold reply. "And for further references, I do not like such cheesy lines." He gave reply to the line she used before. Natsumi just kept looking at him in surprise, her mouth slightly bit open.

Hiroyushi sharp, azure eyes saw this, and said, "See, she is doing it now too. She is only looking at me. You should try practicing about _meeting everyone's eyes._ " Now, a smirk appeared on his face which made Natsumi fall for him even more. "Anyways, Akimitsu I will be leaving now. I made an appearance just as you told me to, but this party is just as same as any other," He now looked at Natsumi and said the next words, "...with nothing to keep me interested in." Akimitsu nodded as he tried to control his occasional laughs coming out as he heard Hiroyushi's _any suggestions._

"I hope seeing you,and also the suggestions I made, further in your professional life Natsumi-san." Hiroyushi said and bowed down gracefully. Natsumi also, who was amazed, bowed down in puzzlement.

Hiroyushi noted her messing up the bow and left after offering a smirk and a wink to her. "Wh...What was that just happened?" Natsumi asked while blinking her eyes, as the hurricane Hiroyushi left, leaving her alone in the dust of confusion.

Akimitsu laughed and said while watching Hiroyushi leave, "Yeah he talks too."

"What was with him?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"That's Hiroyushi for you. I was so sure that you would make him somewhat shaken up, but I guess that is not going to happen." He turned his head at Natsumi. "Don't worry though, no woman has ever been able to sweep him off his feet, even though he has had many affairs."

"He has been involved in romantic relationships before?" Natsumi asked with surprise. "With _that_ personality?"

"I think women dig men like those, cold, mysterious and everything, don't they?" _'Oh yes, we do indeed.'_ "But I wouldn't call them 'romantic'. He has never found any woman who has given him a _romantic relationship."_ Natsumi nodded and then started talking to him and other people about other topics, so Akimitsu wouldn't get suspicious. But her mind was only thinking of one thing.

' _If he has not, then I will make sure that I give him the most romantic relationship of his life...'_

 ***** I & S******

"Yes, the weather is quite uncertain now. You must've suffered from dehydration." Kaede said to an old woman who was lying down in her (The old woman's) house.

Inuyasha would've clearly refused, actually he did, but Kaede forced him to come there. This woman was very ill and Kaede was a little bit afraid that even if the reason was dehydration, because of her age she may not be able to make it out of the illness. The old priestess told Inuyasha that they should pay her a visit as it was a nice gesture to do so and also, that the woman absolutely adored Kagome. It would be more sad if the girl she admires so much does not come to see her in this condition. Also, refusing to this would've also triggered Sango suspicion about him, because Kagome also, apparently liked her. He had already done many weird talks, he couldn't risk his secret again, by doing something unusual.

 _'Damn it! Why can't Kagome just not be nice for a while? Because of her now, I am stuck here.'_ But what the most troubled him was that how he had to come out here and do this things while Kagome would just be lying around in the room like a sloth which he always does as if it's her right.

 _'Man, I so wanted to just lie down and sleep like a log...'_ But then he realised something. _'Still though, when Kagome is out here, performing duties, I am just sleeping around... not even her, all women... I guess.'_ But as Inuyasha didn't know that much women, his mind went to the first influential woman in a his life...

Unlike any normal woman, Izayoi never faced any kind of physical strain like doing some work and everything. And how could she? She was a royal princess, brought up with extreme care and love. Like a tender flower... With all kinds of comforts, resources lying around her feet. Until...

Izayoi fell in love with InuNoTaisho, the Lord of Western Lands. Even if he had such a great title, it didn't mean anything to her family, only because he was a demon. As a result, Izayoi was banished from the royal grounds for falling in love with a demon lord and for giving birth to the child of a demon.

Still, the people accepted (only) her and gave her a mansion-like house to live in, as she was their beloved princess after all. Even there too, some of her maids had also joined to live with her voluntarily, to take care of her and her child.

Even now, she didn't go through any physical struggles but she did suffer from some emotional ones. Her family abandoning her... the death of her beloved... she was left all alone in the world... with a son who she loved more than anything in the world. And what killed her from inside, was seeing her son isolated and humiliated by the society from time to time because of the demon blood running through his veins. Just seeing her son suffer so much gave her a heart wrenching pain, and there was nothing she could do...

 _'Still, she used to be so happy when I was around her...'_ A picture of Izayoi smiling came in his mind. Despite having so much strains, she still smiled and kept a positive attitude... which reminded Inuyasha of a certain another woman... _'Kagome... other than her sharp tongue, she does remind me a slight bit of mother...'_

He let go of that thought and his mind became quiet like his mouth. In fact, he was not talking since his conversation with Sango. In the night when they returned from the night walk, when they were going to sleep, in the morning, or now... apart from some normal, small conversations, he indeed was quiet.

He recalled his conversation with the demon slayer. Not that Inuyasha didn't know whatever she said already about him and Kikyo, but it was really hard to hear it from someone else's mouth. But even after hearing it loud and clear from Sango, he still wouldn't admit it in front of others... nor to himself. Attitude problem, what else?

But, even if Inuyasha didn't get to know what Kagome tells Sango about him, he certainly understood what Sango thinks about him. _'She must think I am a two timer or something.'_ He thought. Normally, Inuyasha wasn't the one who suffers from such internal dilemmas, but somewhere it hurt him that Sango thinks about him and Kikyo like that. _'Lots of things have changed since I swapped bodies... I am going through so many internal struggles. The battles are way better than this... is this what it feels like to be on Kagome's side...?'_

Tired from all this mind-talking, he shut his brain off and observed the old woman suffering from illness and then, took a look around the room. It was a quite big house indeed. Many other people had also come to visit indicating that this woman had affected them a lot, in a positive way.

His eyes then again continued watching the old woman and Sango, who was talking with her. When earlier it was his turn to do so, he just quickly wished her the best to recover quickly and the woman smiled warmly and affectionately at him for that.

 _'Kagome gets a lot of those smiles doesn't she?'_ He remembered Sango being so close and sweet, considerate to him yesterday. Not only these two, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, other villagers and Kirara too were nice to Kagome. Though Kirara did not do that much discrimination between him and Kagome... _'Kirara is the only one who is my true friend...'_ He smiled thinking how funny it sounded and then went back to what he was thinking before.

Even if it had been two days Inuyasha had realised that even if Kagome was not from this era, she really had touched many lives.

"There it is..." Sango softly spoke as now she returned from giving her wishes to the old woman, and now stood beside Inuyasha as she leaned against the wall of the house.

"Where is what?" Inuyasha asked and looked at her.

Sango continued. "That gaze... from Makoto for God's sakes!" Sango said with exasperation because she had been mentioning this to Kagome even before the swapping of bodies took place.

"Mak... who?" Inuyasha, however clearly did not follow whatever she was saying. He didn't even know who the hell Makoto was! Still, his eyes danced across the room to find someone looking at him, and he did.

A brown haired boy in his 20's was looking at him and just as he saw Inuyasha returning the gaze, he quickly averted his brown eyes with a blush. _'That wuss? Is that Makoto?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Oh my god! That was so cute! Did you see how he moved his eyes?" Sango said with excitement recalling the eye contact that took place. "I am telling you _Kagome_ , he is so in love with you!" At this, sleepy Inuyasha opened his eyes with surprise but still asked in a small voice.

"What?!"

"Please _Kagome_ , not don't be so much ignorant of it." The demon slayer replied at her friend's reaction. "I've always told you this. And did you not just see that eye contact?!"

"Uh.. Yeah. So he likes me?" Inuyasha thought over for a moment about what Sango said and again threw a quick glance at the boy, whom he caught again looking at him. _'How could she know that just from the way he is looking at me?!'_

"How can you know this when he has only been glancing at me?" He asked curiously, his melancholic mood all behind him now.

Sango looked at her for a moment. " _Kagome_?" She whispered. "Are you okay? How can _you_ be asking me something simple as that?! You're an expert in this!"

' _Oh, so apparently Kagome is very much expert in this... No wonder she knows how to catch the attention of men from time to time...'_ Inuyasha thought with a smug look on his face as he remembered some of Kagome's admirers... Kouga, Akitoki, and many more... _'How come she has so many people who are her romantic admirers, while I only have Kikyo...?'_ He thought with a pout.

"Yeah I kind of forgot."

Sango looked at him with confusion. _'How can she forget something like this?'_ Inuyasha noticed the look on Sango's face and continued.

"Sango," Inuyasha realised that Sango was now totally suspecting him. And why should she not? He had been doing a lot of wrong things. Like being quiet from time to time, taking Kikyo's side yesterday, not knowing about Makoto and everything else... _'Time for some after-damage control...'_ "I should have told you this sooner... See, because of the burden of my studies... I am not forgetting, but some details have been slipping out if my mind. I am... sometimes unable to understand what someone's talking without a proper mention of what it is about. You know how hard I study right?"

Sango gave a nod at that. _'Yeah, well everybody does.'_ She thought.

"So, if I say something wrong and anything like that, please can you bring it to my attention?" _'I am quite a bit loving this role-playing now! I mean the language I use... it feel so foreign! "Can you bring it to my attention?" That was so funny!_ (You know when we talk in different accents, it feels so much fun? Well, I do, so I added something like it here) _I am just so full of talent...'_ Inuyasha said this to himself as he enjoyed talking as if he was a well-mannered princess. _'With my talent I actually could be one...'_ He thought with an inward wink.

"Of course _Kagome_! In fact, I have been noticing some changes in you since I came back... but it must be all because of your studies. Don't worry dear, I will help you. You continue your studies." Sango instantly agreed with Inuyasha. _'Sango's just so understanding... or just plain stupid.'_ The young priestess thought while laughing inside.

''You are okay though right?'' Sango asked worriedly. _'Forgetting things... that sounds a bit harmful...'_

Inuyasha gave a smile. ''Yes! I am just making room for my studies in my head. That's all.''

''Okay.'' Sango returned the smile.

"So, what Um, you were talking about that Mak- Maki..."

"Makoto!" Both the _girls_ turned their heads to see where the voice came from. It seemed that a friend of Makoto also had come to visit and had called out to him.

Both of them sighed in relief. "For a minute there, I thought someone was actually listening to us." Sango said.

"I know right!" Inuyasha also replied with some relief in his voice. "That was frightening." _'Whoa, wait a minute am I seriously finding being caught during gossiping frightening?! Oh god, I am already a woman!'_

Sango continued. "So, how I knew that Makoto liked you was your question right?" The _girl_ nodded.

"Well, men are pretty easy." She said as she folded her hands and Inuyasha listened to her. "When they have someone they like, they become so insecure and everything. Like they can't keep your eyes off you, they will try to find any, _any_ excuse to talk with you, they blush too much whenever we compliment or talk with them," Inuyasha nodded as Sango continued. "And apparently, according to what you told me, their pupils dilute when we means someone who they like, talks with them."

"We... I mean, they do?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he touched his eyes. _'Our pupils dilute? Oh bloody hell! If Kagome and her pupil dilation theory is true, then whenever she and I talk, she knows that I...'_ Inuyasha took a pause at that thought. _'Well, she already knows that anyways...'_

"Yeah!" Sango exclaimed and gave out a small laugh.

Inuyasha though didn't laugh. He didn't think that just because of blushing or pupils dilating mean that a guy actually likes you.

"Sango, I don't think just because of all those things a guy might have feelings for you..."

"No, _Kagome_ that is actually how it works out! I also, didn't believe it that much in the start... but I do realize it now, after you told me so many times!" _'Just what the hell does Kagome keeps teaching Sango?! How to know a guy if a guy likes you or not in just 10 days?'_ Inuyasha thought about this as he mimicked the last sentence as if he was a salesman. _'Clearly Kagome is not a good company... I mean just look at the things Sango is talking about! All her innocence is lost because of the things she is taught by that Wicked Wench of the West...'_

"Well, that is how it works with other men. But there are also some exceptional cases..." Inuyasha gave a questioning look and she explained. "Well, Miroku's not _that_ dumb that he would show his feelings that easily, he's an expert. And Inuyasha is _that_ dumb that he doesn't even know how the hell this all works out..." Sango laughed a bit, while Inuyasha just showed his teeth, while gritting them.

He threw a quick glance at Makoto, who was again looking at him and then, turned his head. _'Maybe he really does like me... I mean Kagome! Why else would he look at here with such a shine in his eyes as if we were giving out ramen. He's probably hungry...'_ He thought until he replayed the last sentence in his head. _'Oh boy, ramen... '_ And Inuyasha's mind went to his "love"...

"Sooo?" Sango asked as she watched Kaede still speaking with the woman.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment as he was very much lost in the memory of his _beloved_. "What ' _so'_?"

Sango gave out a sigh. _'It seems Kagome's been doing a lots of study. I have been explaining her everything!'_ Unlike what Inuyasha said before, Sango was not that stupid that she would not notice _Kagome_ literally asking her everything. I mean do study but this much? _'It's okay though. That girl has to adjust with two different worlds. She must've been under a lot of pressure. Besides, she is just a fifteen year old girl. It's okay to be forgetful and clumsy sometimes. ...'_ "I meant, so what do you think about Makoto?"

Inuyasha gave out a sigh. "Nothing."

"That's a quite dull reaction." Sango noted, she just wasn't going to let such an interesting and juicy subject like this get away. "Why? You don't like him or something?"

"Sango!" Inuyasha gave out a girly squeal and the eyes around the room gave them a confused look. Sango quickly bowed as a mode of apologising and Inuyasha, imitated her.

Kaede stood up at the girls' actions and after wishing well for the woman she said that they should get going now.

They left the old woman's house but not before Sango wished Makoto personally for looking after his Grandmother. _'This girl is only doing this because she wants Kagome to be with him... man, what a pain!'_ Inuyasha thought with crossed eyebrows and folded hands. In a minute, Sango came up to the two and they started walking towards their hut.

"I am telling you, that boy likes you so much!" Sango, again started the subject and Inuyasha sighed inwardly. ' _Not this again... how can she talk about such a boring subject over and over again?! Where does she gets this power from?'_

Meanwhile, Sango just kept praising the boy and didn't notice her beloved Kagome wasn't paying much attention at her. "And _'The-people-opposing-you'_ drama won't even happen, as you've already won the heart of your future Grandmother-in-law!" She said this sarcastically and chuckled as she recalled how Makoto's ill Grandmother absolutely adores Kagome.

"Sango, what do you even see in that guy?" Inuyasha finally said with some annoyance. "He really seems lame to me. He likes me, but still hasn't ever talked with me. That is so...pitiful. So can we not talk about this anymore?" Inuyasha carefully chosen the word 'Pitiful' instead of 'Pathetic' as the first word seems more civilised and not so judgemental.

Sango got a bit surprised at how _Kagome_ snapped back at her. "Th-That's true I guess." She said and moved her gaze to the old priestess walking ahead of them. _'Maybe she got upset because the one she only likes is...Inuyasha. How could I even say this stuff to her when I know about her feelings... I am such a fool.'_

Just when she was going to apologise for being so rude and inconsiderate of her feelings, Inuyasha apologised instead.

"Sorry." He said softly. He realised that Kagome would never snap at someone like that... well except for him. But what he was annoyed by the most, despite Sango's continuous mindless romantic chattering, was that this stupid, pathetic Maki boy had won the young demon slayer's approval and he, Inuyasha, had not? _'Who does she know better, me or that Maki-boy?'_ "I should not have snapped at you like that." But, he continued with the apologising, being inside the character.

"It's okay, I am so sorry too." Sango nodded her head at that. "I was very blunt talking about him and everything. It's just very much fun to discuss this stuff." Inuyasha nodded and kept on walking. _'I told her to shut up and there she goes on again... guess I'll just pretend to be listening.'_

"I mean so many guys like you..." _'Just shut up already!'_ Inuyasha was on the verge of cutting his ears off until he heard Sango's next sentence.

"And if you have no thoughts of staying here, you also have got a guy in you era, so that's again an advantage."

"What?" Inuyasha, again was surprised. He knew about her 'Admirers' present here, what the hell about the guy in the other era?

"Oh! No, nothing!" Sango exclaimed. _'God! I am doing it again! I just cannot stop talking about her love life! It's like I am possessed with it!'_

"What ' _nothing'_?'' _'After telling me an entire epic of Kagome's love life, now is when she hesitates...'_ ''What were you saying about the guy I have in my time..."

"Umm..." ' _Maybe she doesnt mind it. Perhaps she didn't like talking about Makoto only...'_ "Yeah, Hojo right?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment.

''What's Hobo?'' He asked innocently with confusion.

.

..

...

"...Isn't that the name of that boy...?'' Sango asked with a distressed shock. (It's a facial expression commonly found in animes and mangas)

''Ohhhh! Yeah, yeah...'' Inuyasha's face developed a scowl. _'Hobo? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a dwarf's name...'_

"He also seems like a nice guy, according to what you told me." Sango replied. "You forgot about him too? "

"N-No. It's just th-that I forgot, that I told you about him and I got surprised to see how uh, you knew about him. That's why I asked." Sango nodded at this while only one thing was now ringing in Inuyasha's mind. _'Just how many guys does Kagome has under her wings?! This guy, that guy... one from this era, one from that era!... Keh! And who is this Hobo?'_

Inuyasha was going to ask more about Hojo, but he spotted the shrine and realised that they were getting close to their place of shelter.

 _'Oh no... I don't want to go back just yet... With that Shippo cuddling to me and helping out Kaede and Sango in work. Ugh! '_ Being completely bored of helping out Sango and Kaede in the household work, Inuyasha's body refused to go back at the hut. So, he told Sango and Kaede that he would come at the hut later.

"I- I have an errand... and so, I will catch up with you later. Okay?" Inuyasha said and ran away.

"Wh... _Kagome_!" Sango called out to him from behind to which he replied with waving his hand as he ran towards the village. Sango looked at Kaede for the weird behaviour of Kagome.

"Must be going to visit Makoto ." The old priestess replied with an all-knowing smile. Sango looked at Kaede with somewhat widened eyes and then laughed whole heartedly at that, and began walking towards the hut along with the old priestess.

 **I know, too much reading, too much to take in and everything... but I assure you that it will get more fun within the following chapters. Also, you guys might be thinking about some incidents that I've put in this chapter have no connection to the story.. Well, they are connected and you will know when the time comes. So, follows, favourites, reviews, criticism, suggestions... all are welcome! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hello guys! Late again, aren't I? Sorry but my exams were going on (again) and so, I couldn't post a new chapter. Hey its exactly a month since my last update! Talk about fate... kidding.**

 **So, many reviews were sent to me after the previous chapter. I am guessing everyone liked it. Well, I did too. And there were some questions for me there. So I am going answer them.**

 **Q/A:-**

 **Windbreaking: Well, you didn't ask a question, but I do agree with your statement that said 'Sango is strength but other than that all airhead just like Inuyasha.' It just felt very much funny to me. Also, Miroku didn't figure it ou** **t. Do you think he would have let go of a topic like this which would be helpful in torturing Inuyasha? :|) And thank you for reviewing.**

 **Cyrus559: You didn't ask a question either, but the minute I read your review I knew I had to reply you back in the next chapter. I cannot believe that you remebered that I mentioned about Kagome's test! I mean it was in the 1st chapter! And I seriously am astonished to see how you noticed it! I have to say, you're a fantastic reader. Though, I know that this probably gave away the plot away a little bit, but I am guessing it will only keep you at your toes right? Anyways, thank you for reviewing.**

 **Anon: Since you have reviewed all the chapters after I posted my 5th chapter, I will answer them chapter wise.**

 **Chap. 1:- I don't know which lake and rules are you talking about. I really don't. I mean in my story at least I didn't mention anything like that. And I also didn't understand what you were saying when you said that 'Is it reversible? Don't magical items and objects come with rules?' Well Anon, Myouga didn't know anything about any rules. Otherwise why would he even do it?**

 **Chap. 2:- What you said about Shippo and his pranks was definitely not in my mind. And I agree with you that Shippo many times just does it to bug Inuyasha. That's a good idea. Thanks for suggesting.**

 **Chap. 3:- Yes, it did come to mind. I know that I should have mentioned about how they take baths and go to washroom. In fact, I was going to do it in the 3rd chapter. But I just felt it would be weird and awkward for me to write as well as for the readers to read it. So, I thought that you people would just figure out that Inu and Kag worked it out somehow. But later I felt that I should write it. So it is there in this chapter.**

 **Chap. 5:- Now, when I said that Inuyasha's mother didn't go through any physical struggles I meant like she didn't go through any problems like 'Would I have enough food for the evening to feed my stomach?' Or work hard till the end of the day. I know that women in royal families go through certain trainings to protect themselves, but that's not physical struggles it's physical empowerment. It was necessary and important but it's not like Izayoi had to go to every door and ask for some food, or had a really weak body. No, she definitely did go through training but still all the amenities were dragging around her feet, weren't they? That's what I meant there in the chapter. Anyways, thank you for the reviews!**

 **So, I guess that's enough. Here comes the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters but the story is mine. Don't steal it!**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome, always whining that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **6\. Revelation**

Natsumi looked out of the her window expressionlessly with her perfect face placed in her palm. She was watching the beautiful view of the flower fields situated in front of her chambers. Camelia, Morning Glory as well as Wisteria... those were the most significant ones. Beautiful plum cherry trees surrounded those fields in a line. Every time the wind would blow, the delicate petals of those trees would travel along with the breeze, spreading a pleasant scent in the atmosphere. In the middle of this flora was a pond filled with water clear as crystal, fish swimming in it freely. The calm sound of the Shinshi- odoshi, the clear skies with a bright shining sun, the quiet shadows of the trees... the view was worth watching. Akimtsu on purpose had given Natsumi this chamber for her residence in his mansion. Not only because he admired her but he also had come to know that Natsumi was quite a nature-loving person.

But unfortunately, Natsumi wasn't a bit intimidated by this scenario. She would have been, as it was where nature was at it's best, but she just wasn't in the mood.

Three weeks had passed. Three whole weeks... and nothing had happened between her and Hiroyushi. Well, except for some occasional talks. Those talks were quite formal and short. Nothing special. And their first conversation! It was so entertaining! She just looking at him with shock and he, pointing out the vices in her performing skills. But still like any other girl who adored a man, even if these conversations didn't give much of an outcome, she was feeling that those dry conversations had taken their _relationship_ to a whole new level. Seriously... how sad was she?

' _Man, this sucks...'_ Natsumi sighed. Normally, Natsumi wasn't anything like this. She never sulked over men. Maybe it was because she never had to do anything to capture the attention of them, but this situation was clearly not like this. She was attracted to Hiroyushi, perhaps even more than attracted but there was no such response from Hiroyushi and this frustrated her a lot.

Natsumi first thought that it was her pride, which had been hurt. Being used to men running after her, she was confused that why it wasn't the same case with the priest. Akimitsu and any other man in the mansion, had tried to hold an interesting conversation with her... and only the Lord of the province succeeded in that. But no such attempts were made by Hiroyushi, probably the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes upon... But soon, she realised that the reason she was so obsessed with grabbing the attention of Hiroyushi was much more deep than she had thought. It wasn't because he had wounded her pride by not giving her attention or because he was so handsome... It was more than just this.

Plus, during this time, Hiroyushi was kind of being very close to Fuyuko and vice-versa. For the first time in her life Natsumi was jealous. ' _Why does he like Fuyuko? She didn't even show any interest in him. Why is he interested in her out of all people?...'_ But she quickly got rid of those thoughts as she reminded herself that Fuyuko was her best friend. She can't just think about her like this, only about Hiroyushi that why was so intrigued by Fuyuko?!

She closed her eyes hoping that those thoughts of Hiroyushi would go away, but in vain. A soft breeze of air came and tickled her nose. She giggled a bit and opened her eyes again, not before the thoughts of Hiroyushi surrounded her again.

She sighed hopelessly. What was he doing to her? This absolutely perfect man... The image of Hiroyushi appeared in her mind and she literally drooled over it.

At first Natsumi fell for his good looks, but then during those three weeks she got to know his personality, his intelligence, presence of mind, his way of talking and everything... He was just so intimidating. But this situation was just so useless! All she would do when she got to see him was blush like a crazy person, look at him and say only a few words. ' _Feels like all my vocabulary knowledge just fades away when I see him...'_

When she saw him.. every time she saw him her heartbeat increased. One sight of him would make her breath stop. Seeing him would feel like her heart was swelling or melting. She then just couldn't move her eyes off when his eyes would land upon her... oh! Shivers would run through her body in excitement. This was definitely not her. Not even close. Other than being an alluring beauty, Natsumi was an intelligent, strong, courageous woman. But in front of him, all those qualities of hers would fade away like fog.

All Natsumi wanted was to see Hiroyushi the entire time, talk with him, be with him... she wanted him to look at her the way she looks at him. But maybe that was not going to happen as Hiroyushi had not shown any interest in her.

Another breeze of wind came and her raven hair danced along with it. She shifted those hair strands from her face. She was fixed in such a dilemma. In two days, their troupe was supposed to be in another province for their performances. What could she do? She just couldn't leave the place where she had met the man who intrigued her so much.

 _'I've got to do something. Anything. I can't just leave him behind. Anything that I may be able to do... '_ Just then Natsumi's eyes snapped got an idea in her head. An idea that may get her Hiroyushi. ' _But that's just too straightforward... I don't want to seem too desperate. There is no way... I just cannot... not do that.'_ She was lost in thoughts for some moments but then came to a decision. _'Okay, so I will do it!'_ And as if possessed by some external spirit or something, she stood up with a determined look on her face.

...

"That's a fantastic suggestion Hiroyushi." Akimitsu said this impressively while standing under the moonlight along with his best friend. "We may probably get some pushback from the Finance department, but I think it would bring a positive change in the revenue system."

"By the Finance department, you mean Soichiro don't you?" Hiroyushi asked him as if he already knew the answer. "If some problem occurs, just inform me."

Akimitsu laughed as he knew the _"friendly"_ relations between Hiroyushi and Soichiro. "You don't need to worry about that. I will take care of him. Although it would be fun to see you and your _beloved_ _friend_ trying and settling the matter together." Hiroyushi shot him a look at which Akimitsu quickly became recessive but at the same time, was laughing.

"Its getting late. Let's go to sleep now. You would need it, if you're dealing with Soichiro tomorrow."

"That's true. So, have a good night. I will see you in the morning." The mischievous lord headed towards his chambers while Hiroyushi also headed towards his own, which were given to him by Akimitsu as long as Hiroyushi would like to stay in the mansion of Akimitsu.

' _Soichiro is an extremely intelligent person, no doubt. But his views are very much orthodox. His thoughts and actions are always contradicting with other people. I am sure tomorrow, in the court meeting, when Akimitsu will put this agenda forward Soichiro will definitely oppose it.'_ Hiroyushi was walking towards his chambers while thinking. _'But Akimitsu will take care of it. Despite his carefree attitude, he indeed is a responsible Head Minister of the province... and even if there's some obstacle anyways, what am I here for?'_

As he slowly paced towards his destination, he was also gazing at the beautiful plum trees and the moon shining in the dark sky. _'Breath taking view indeed.'_ He thought and stopped walking as a bit far, his azure eyes spotted a pond with Shinshi-odoshi. He didn't have to think whose chambers had this certain pond surrounded by beautiful flower fields.

An image of a certain gorgeous, raven haired beauty flashed in his mind. He kept looking at those certain chambers for a while before entering his room and shaked off the thoughts of a certain woman. _'All right. I think I should do some groundwork first, if I want the agenda to pass successfully. Also, facing Soichiro without any plan would be very harmful and disappointing. Preparing a report will be very useful as...'_

Hiroyushi stopped in his tracks as soon as he entered his room. A woman was sitting in there wearing a softly embroidered white kimono, with her head down. The moonlight was coming in the room from the window behind her, making it harder for Hiroyushi to anticipate who it was.

"Excuse me miss, but this chamber belongs to me. You must be in a wrong pl-"

The woman looked up and he stopped talking. "I am not in the wrong place, Hiroyushi-san." He immediately recognised those Violet eyes and that delicate voice.

He raised his eyebrows and took some steps towards her. "Natsumi-san, what are you doing here?"

He saw her taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth, closed and opened it again and then closed it.

"For God's sakes, just speak up!" She jumped out due to the tone of his voice and finally spoke.

"I-I wanted to discuss something with you..."

He stared at her and replied, "But don't you think it's a tad bit late for discussing something..?"

"It may be, but I just wouldn't be able to do this again. Please can we talk? It's very important." ' _Yeah, it's not like it's everyday that I decide to confess my feelings to someone.'_ She thought while Hiroyushi observed her and got a small idea of what this may be about.

"Alright. So what do you want to say?" Still, he asked her.

A sense of determination was filled in her eyes and a slight bit of blush spread on her face, as she spoke. "Umm, before I begin can you just assure me that you won't speak until I am done? I just do not wish to be interrupted." He gave a small nod and she continued. "Thank you. So, H-Hiroyushi-san, three weeks ago when I was performing in my play, I spotted you out from the people and..." Her voice felt a little dry to him. She gulped, took a deep breath and continued. "And I... I fell in love with you." ' _Oh my god, I just dropped the bomb right on him! Maybe I should have said this at the last. He must be so startled by this now...'_ And she looked at him.

Silence passed as Natsumi looked in his eyes to get some kind of response like a gasp, or a shocking expression something like that, but nothing. _'Is he made of stone or something...?'_

"So?" He asked with zero emotions, his hands folded on his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean by ' _so' ?"_

"That's it? I thought you must've had a whole speech prepared." He said casually.

"Well, I do actually."

"Then do continue."

She looked at him with a weird look on her face. "Ohkay then. So... Um I- I think I am in l-love with you. Actually, I never fall in love with a person this easily..." He gave her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. "Which has never, ever happened before!" He still kept looking at her with the same look.

"Okay! Forget that! Let me start from the beginning!" She exclaimed with extreme nervousnes. "So, what did I say in the start... I was uh..."

"That you spotted me in the audience during your play and fell in love with me."

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" He nodded at her, accepting her thank you and she continued. "So, yes I spotted you in the audience and but... actually, I didn't fall in love with you right away. I mean, that would be just too soon. But I definitely felt... uh... a-attracted to you..." She said those last words with a blush and he smirked at that, shedding his poker face.

"Then?" He asked, getting interested in this interesting confession of hers.

She bit her lip nervously and continued, "Uh.. you may think that I was attracted to you because of your looks and everything, well that was the case in the beginning but later... I got to know you, your personality, your intelligence, the way you talk, the way you firmly emphasised your thoughts in the court the other day and how others felt about you, the respect they gave you..." She gave out a sigh as she said this very much emotionally. "...It just felt like so much intimidating. You had this silent and strong but still mysterious demeanor around you, which enthralled me more. And, those feelings I had in my heart for you... like whenever I would see you my heart would beat so fast, my breathing would accelerate... When I wasn't able to see you because you were engaged in court matters or... with Fuyuko," He eyed her at this and felt a bit of envy in it and he leaned against the wall of the room to hear the rest of her confession. "I felt so alone and only thoughts of you would flow in my mind."

"And then, when I would finally get to see you, even for a moment... it just..." She now looked at him with eyes, completely filled with her emotions for him. "It felt like... it was all worth it. Because at that moment, I would feel like I am the luckiest woman on the Earth, as if I was on the ninth cloud... I know, I've known you for a very short time... and I tried to get rid of those thoughts, those feelings about you... but I just couldn't... and then I realised I can't, because I am so not just attracted to you..." She stopped for a bit and said those three words again to him. "I am in love with you..."

There, she said it. All the things she had been practicing since the afternoon were perfectly included in her speech. _'Oh no, I did forget to tell him that thing... oh goodness, that thing! What was it?! The thing! Uh... Okay I can't even remember what I forgot so to hell with it...'_ She broke the chain of her thoughts and eagerly looked at Hiroyushi with her fingers tangled in each other, hoping for an answer around him. _'Not just any answer... I would actually prefer a positive one...'_ She thought sheepishly and stared at the azure haired man.

She looked at him.

She looked.

She kept looking.

She looked more.

And she looked.

"Uh... could you just say something? Anything actually. I am starting to feel sort of like an idiot." She said uncomfortably as Hiroyushi showed no signs of talking.

"Oh, so you've finished?" She gave him a nod with a look that said 'Duh!' and he smiled at this. "Not my fault, I was actually obeying you."

With a confused look she asked him about what did he mean. "Well you did say that you did not want to be interrupted until you are finished with your confession. That's why I was quiet." Hiroyushi explained casually.

"That's not an appropriate reason." She said with a dominant voice. "I did take a long pause. You should have known that I was finished."

"That's not true. In most and normal confessions, according to my experience, the words I love you are spelled in the end. But you, said it right at the beginning." Her face reddened at this. "I thought that if the confession has started with such a bold start, who knows it may end boldly too." He smirked at this which deepened her blush.

But in spite of her red face, she did manage to say this, "Well, I am finished. So, could you please..." And suggested him indirectly to give her an answer.

Hiroyushi's gaze now became serious and his smirk disappeared. "Hmm. I get all what you said to me. Though, I just have one question for you." Natsumi looked a bit startled at this as she wasn't expecting this but she nodded anyways. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Wh... What?" Her mouth got slightly open and her eyes were filled with confusion now. _'Oh my heavens, is he rejec...'_

"What I meant by that is what is your objective for doing this? What do you think you were going to achieve after telling me this?"

She looked at him with disbelief but then she remebered something...

 ** _"What was with him?" She asked with a surprised tone._**

 ** _"That's Hiroyushi for you. I was so sure that you would make him somewhat shaken up, but I guess that is not going to happen." He turned his head at Natsumi. "Don't worry though, no woman has ever been able to sweep him off his feet, even though he has had many affairs."_**

 ** _"He has been involved in romantic relationships before?" Natsumi asked with surprise. "With that personality?"_**

 ** _"I think women dig men like those, cold, mysterious and everything, don't they?" 'Oh yes, we do indeed.' "But I wouldn't call them 'romantic'. He has never found any woman who has given him a romantic relationship."_**

Her conversation with Akimitsu. She realised that Hiroyushi really was a sort of playboy. He would never settle for something like this. Having a meaningless fling with one, and then after getting bored running after another must be his idea of being in a relationship. She sighed hopelessly. Maybe she expected too much out of him. It's not like she thought that he would accept her right away, no. Even if he would have turned her down, which he was currently doing, it could have been a bit polite and considerate. _'No need to be so harsh...'_ But then again, what more could she say to him? Be angry at him? Shout at him for being so insensitive about this? No... how could she? No matter what, she did love him and even if her every intention was to flip out and give a piece of mind to this rich snob, she just couldn't.

But that also didn't mean that since he was turning her down, she would hold his legs and beg to him. Pleading Hiroyushi for taking her under his wings was not going to happen. No way in hell. She did love him but giving up her dignity for that would be impossible. ' _Getting over him would definitely be the hardest thing I would ever have to do... but then again, I am a woman and we-we are known to get over things...' She thought to herself confidently but still, she was a tad bit shook up._

"Hello? Enough talking with your conscience Natsumi-san." Hiroyushi pulled her back into the reality. "I asked you what do you think you would achieve by confessing your feelings to me?"

She looked at his figure that was standing in the dark. "Satisfaction." She answered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to sulk for the rest of my life that I never told you about my feelings. I am not kind of the woman who thinks about _what if..._ I have let go of the burden from my chest and I now... feel great." She said with determination and decided not to mention the pain she was going to and was currently feeling.. "I don't live with regrets, Hiroyushi-san. I never do."

"Neither do I Natsumi." She looked at him with surprise since he called her by her name only. No formal addressing. He moved towards her and she saw his face in the moonlight. He was smiling genuinely. "And especially not the kind of regret I would feel after letting go of the only woman who boldly confessed her love to me... and at the same time, after rejecting didn't look as if she was buried under the depths of grief."

"Are you serious?" She asked with disbelief and came closer to him.

"Of course. Natsumi, I am fond of those women who stand up for themselves, are courageous, strong... and it seems like you are akin this." She loved the feeling which was developing in her body every time he would say her name with his velvety voice. But still she refused to let her guard down so easily. _'He is a savy playboy after all. Talk like this must be nothing for him.'_

"You're not just saying this are you? Because then-" She said in a warning tone but was interrupted.

"No, I am not joking around. I know that I have come to gain this reputation as a philanderer-"

"Have come to? Really? Like you didn't do anything to do justice to this reputation of yours." She commented, her eyes shining like a mischievous girl who would do anything to capture the man in front of her, in his own words. Hiroyushi smirked at this.

"Hey, I did not interrupt you during your speech. Could you do the same with me?" He said this and after a chuckle, she nodded. "So, I know I... am a philanderer. Happy now?" She winked at him as a yes and he continued. "And I also am aware that it may be hard for me to... put that personality behind me. But I will try my best, I assure you." Natsumi felt slightly relieved after hearing this. "I wouldn't say that I am... in love with you, but I definitely feel a spark between us..."

"Really?" She sensed fluttering in her heart when he talked about his feelings.

"Yeah. I kind of felt something about you too, well not as strong as you do for me." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I am sure that in no time, that'll happen too."

Natsumi's eyes filled with tears and she smiled like anything. "You don't worry about that, I will make it happen."

"I know you will." And he also returned the smile. "So..."

"So?" She prodded, with her hands clasped behind her. She was now feeling and acting shy around him. _'Maybe that's how women act in front of their love interest.'_

"What do we do now?" He said looking around the dark room.

 _'What is left to do now?'_ She thought but still she asked him to recommend something."You suggest something."

He smirked and said, "I do have one idea." Natsumi gave him a questioning look. "We've agreed to take this relationship forward anyways. Why not start from now?" With this, he took some steps towards her.

"Huh? What?"

' _For a woman who is so fluent in swirling men around her fingers, she is sometimes a really clueless person.'_ He said with a smile _._ "I mean, it's nighttime. What do you say about we..." And he placed his hands on her waist. She looked at him with an amazed expression and the deepest shade of red, and didn't say anything and looked at her feet helplessly.

"What do you say, Natsumi?" Hiroyushi asked and turned her face towards him by holding her chin.

He looked into her beautiful Violet eyes as she looked into his, which were filled with passion. Her face was hot, definitely because of the heat between them. With a melancholic and a shy face she quietly said, "Uh... can you let... go of me?... It feels very awkward out of nowhere..."

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one who felt like that!" For the first time, Natsumi saw Hiroyushi speaking in an excited tone with a sheepish smile and expressions of a mischievous kid. "I guess my playboy personality kind of wears off around you." Both of them laughed from the bottom of their hearts on the stupid interaction they just had and realised that this relationship of theirs was probably going to be more than just an obsession about physical proximity.

 *******abcabc*******

~ Flashback ~

 _Inuyasha was going to ask more about Hojo, but he spotted the shrine and realised that they were getting close to their place of shelter._

 _'Oh no... I don't want to go back just yet... With that Shippo cuddling to me and helping out Kaede and Sango in work. Ugh! ' Being completely bored of helping out Sango and Kaede in the household work, Inuyasha's body refused to go back at the hut. So, he told Sango and Kaede that he would come at the hut later._

 _"I- I have an errand... and so, I will catch up with you later. Okay?" Inuyasha said and ran away._

~ End of Flashback ~

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and sighed as he looked up. He felt a slight bit tired. Just two days had passed and this was his condition. How was he going to manage this as a secret from his companions till... who knows how long? So many things he learnt after being in Kagome's body... What Sango thought about Kikyo and him, about Kagome's hidden secret flirting skills, about that Maki-boy and Hobo... ' _Seems like I've gotten myself some competition.'_ He realised what he said and shaked that thought off his mind. ' _What the hell am I thinking?! Competition?! God, I am just losing my mind after coming into this body.'_

He kept looking at the skies above him. He deliberately left the company of Kaede and Sango. Partly because Shippo would strangle him to death by cuddling to him and because of the household work he was supposed to do, as he was Kagome. But the main reason was he wanted some quiet time.

Even if Kagome did a great help in bringing Inuyasha among people and he also was favourable to the idea of being among various individuals, he really did love his solitude. In his early years, when he was isolated because of his half demon blood and no back support, Inuyasha came to love spending time with nature. He was not really a nature lover, but he liked being among the creatures and elements who always accompanied him during his darkest of times and who made the environment around him peaceful and quiet. _'I am not even turning, I_ _ **have**_ _ **become**_ _a woman. And not even a young one, like an old one. Talking about peace and stuff.'_

But it was true. He loved this quiet atmosphere. As much as he liked the idea of being with his companions, they were just too loud. Kagome always giving him lectures about how to behave, Shippp playing some stupid pranks on him, Kagome learning her answers and formulas, the constant slapping and curses given to Miroku for groping Sango... ' _Urgh! I am getting a headache by just thinking of this! Man, why can't they just be quiet for some time?!'_ He sighed.

But there was a much bigger problem in front of him than this. How long until they change back? And it felt very weird when he would perform bodily functions like going to pee and everything. It just felt sooo embarassing! Even though, Kagome did tell him about how to... well do it, but still man. But he was thankful for one thing, that Kagome had opted to be the much bigger person here, like she always did. _'It's good that she was calm about it... because I am certainly freaking out about it.'_

Also, despite those embarrassing situations, it was very much annoying too. Sango was talking so much, well it'd have been okay if it was about something else... but she constantly and mostly kept talking about romantic stuff. When she would talk about this stuff, Inuyasha was feeling as if he was hearing a foreign language as it was clearly not the topic of his interest. ' _Though it was because of her chattering, I came to know about Kagome's "amazing" flirting skills, and those two guys. I should probably ask her more about this. Will help me to learn about my competitors.'_ And in a minute, Inuyasha realised that he had done it again. ' _Holy cow, what is it with me constantly thinking of that Maki-boy and Hobo as competitors?! They are nothing! No competitors! Now shut down your brain! Otherwise I will probably think about my babies, that aren't even born yet!'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and stayed in the same position for a while and then, with some reluctance as he had to leave his seclusion, he returned to the hut. ' _Here I go to the place where silence is considered as a deadly enemy!'_

 _..._

"Hey, I am back." Inuyasha said with a cheerful tone as he entered the hut. He saw that everyone- Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kaede and even Kirara were soundless. _'Okay, when I said before that I love quietness I meant less sounds, not as if someone has died...'_ He thought to himself. Kagome was doing good, her hands folded and eyes closed like a cat taking a nap. ' _A cat?! I don't like a cat when I do that!... Do I?'_ He noticed there was a small bump on Kagome's head, but he thought it must be something else and decided to ignore it. He then came back to the weird behaviour of the other people in the hut. Kaede was acting normal but the other four (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara) were looking at him with an intense gaze. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Just when he was going to ask that what happened, Sango spoke.

" _Kagome_ ," She said, her tone the same but her eyes not the usual. "Tomorrow we're leaving right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said and was greatful that everything was okay. Now, Sango looked at Miroku for a bit and some eye contact took place until she continued speaking.

"How about we get fresh then?"

"What? What do you mean?" The hanyou asked with a dumbfounded look on his face, and stopped in the middle of his action of sitting down. He looked like a cloth hanger.

"I mean this evening, let's take a hot water bath. It will make us more relaxed."

...

Inuyasha shook his whole head hard, as if he was a dog who was trying to dry himself by shaking the water off. He leaned in from his waist and bent slightly towards Sango as if he heard it wrong. "I am sorry, what did you just say?"

"I just said that we should take a bath. This evening." Sango casually replied.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted loudly as he heard Sango say this. _'A bath... with her?! Is she crazy?'_

Sango looked at him with an amazed expression. "Why are you surprised? It's not like I am asking you something unusual." Inuyasha just kept looking at her with confusion, and was unable to say anything. "So what do you say _Kagome_?" Sango asked again.

"Wh..Why...what...wh..." Inuyasha was completely not expecting this proposal for bathing and due to this 'Wh...Why...what...' he received a questioning glance from Sango.

"N-NO! I mean, what's the need? We already are fresh! It's not like we are a piece of meat that will rot out if we don't wash ourselves." Inuyasha babbled. "Except that we are a piece of meat. But we are not going to get rotten until we die. And our death is long way off, at least I hope for it to be far away in the future. We can't die now, can we?" He realised that he was chattering like a crazy person and called out for help. "Kag- Inuyasha! Do you mind helping me here?!" At this, Kagome simply opened her golden orbs and looked at him with blank eyes.

' _Okay she's getting too much into character! I am never this quiet!'_ Inuyasha cursed Kagome for being so much saint-like. He was nothing like that. And then again, Sango interrupted.

"What's going on _Kagome_? Are out going to come or not?" Sango asked with innocence filled in her eyes. _'Okay, I don't mean to brag but those are a really good pair of puppy eyes! How can I say no now?! Wait, what?! What do it mean by "how can I say no" ?! I have to say no! Am seriously cosidering bathing with her?! No, wait I can figure something out...'_ He threw a glance at Kaede hoping she would help him but she just kept on looking at the drama taking place in front of her, sipping her hot tea.

' _That old hag... I know she's enjoying this!'_

" _Kagome_?" Sango called out to him _._

"Y-Yeah? Yes, um... Yeah, let's... we..." He stuttered, unable to think of a reply.

"Well?" Sango asked again. Inuyasha was in such a dilemma. _'My brain is not developed enough to handle situations like this!'_ He exclaimed from the inside. But just then a flash went inside his head. _'Wait a second, why isn't Kagome saying anything? She would have jumped in to help me but she isn't... This obviously means that uh... that... she wants me to take a bath with Sango! That must be it! This is the only explanation for it!_ ' He looked at Kagome again, who wasn't even almost blinking. Not only because he was a boy and taking bath with Sango would be weird and wrong, but also because of Kagome's feelings towards him, was the reason he was against this.

' _Well, but even if she isn't against this... But how can I do it?! No! No ways! I can't d- Wait a minute. Kagome is letting me take a bath with another woman just to maintain our secrecy?! Isn't she? She is! Oh my god! And I can't even do that? I can't even take a bath?!'_ He again looked at Kagome and realised how hard this must be for her. He finally understood the reason behind her expressionless face. Letting the man she love (Yeah, I know she loves me: Inuyasha) bath with another woman...? Suddenly out of nowhere, a newfound respect was developed in Inuyasha towards Kagome. He looked at her passionately and saw her sitting under this imaginative light of enlightment.

' _What a noble woman. Doing such a thing just to keep our secret intact? Wow Kagome, you really are a mature and great person.'_ He saluted to her from the inside. ' _Don't worry Kagome. No matter how hard this may be for me, I will overcome it. I will make you proud Kagome! I...will...'_

" _Kagome_?" Sango pulled Inuyasha back into the reality and gave him a look saying, 'What-do-you-say' and waited for his answer.

"We.. yeah.. let's..." Inuyasha took a breath, nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the demon slayer and continued. "Let's... go take a b-bath..."

"Alright, that's great! Thank you!" Sango said cheerfully.

"M-Mention not!" He said and gave a thumbs-up to Kagome saying that he had it all sorted out, until a wooden ladle was thrown at him.

"Wh- Hey! What the was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted as it hit him in the head, rubbing the place where it hit. ' _Okay she is not great and noble. And definitely not mature! Why did she throw this at me?!'_ Kagome looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"Me? What the hell was with that thumbs-up of yours?! Were you seriously going to take a bath with her?!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha was shocked.

"What... what are you doing!" Inuyasha said while gritting his teeth. _'What's she doing? She's going to rat us out!'_ Then he looked at the other three and smiled innocently while pointing his thumb at Kagome casually. "What's going on with him? What's his problem? Calm down, Inuyas-"

"Shut up, **they** **know**." Kagome finally said and Sango along with Miroku, Shippo, who were quiet until now watching the show, bursted into laughter.

.

..

...

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed, his scream being louder than the laugh of the other three who were now literally rolling on floor with laughter. Inuyasha's widened eyes looked at Kagome, who was standing with her hands on her waist still angry at him for agreeing to take a bath with Sango, and Kaede still watching them, but now with a smile.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKES THAT WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!"

 **There! I just couldn't hold it in any longer! Though the title gave away a little bit, didn't it? I am kind of satisfied with this chapter. It's been my most favourite so far. So, send reviews. I will be waiting. And guys seriously do some publicity about my fic will you?! Just kidding. The next chapter will be here soon, very soon. Till then, so long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: Hey. So I posted the last chapter and I got only one review? I mean come on! What's wrong with you people?!**

 **Okay that was too pushy ;) But seriously I would love some responses which tell me that there** _ **are**_ **people who read my story. Anyways, thank you Cyrus559 for sending me a review. I am glad that you enjoy my story. Darkhorse Douglas and Hyuuzu Avery – thank you for following my story. It means a lot.**

 **So, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi but this story and the idea is definitely mine.**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

 **7\. Revelation: Part 2**

"They know?!" Inuyasha asked in the highest tone possible. His eyes were big with shock and slight bit red. His voice not hoarse but still unpleasant for ears. He just couldn't believe that their _'Deceiving them'_ strategy was done.

Kagome nodded slightly at the question asked by Inuyasha. She was cooled down now, from getting all furious because of what Inuyasha had agreed to do before – Taking a bath with Sango.

"They know?!" Still, Inuyasha asked again in a high pitch, looking at Kaede. She also, in return, nodded and kept drinking her tea. _'This is amusing.'_ She thought as she enjoyed seeing the hanyou getting all riled up.

"They know?!" Now he said this while looking up at which even God nodded from the skies.

Everyone was looking at him. Inuyasha had such defeated expressions on his face. With slouched shoulders and expressionless eyes, he looked at the ground. He was clearly not expecting this. Everything was going so good. "T-They know..." He repeated it again, but now in a soft tone as if slowly accepting the reality.

"Yeah, we know." The other three replied, still snickering at Inuyasha's reaction and the whole situation, for which they got a deadly glare from Inuyasha.

"Inu... Inuyasha... you, a girl...In a girl's... body!" Miroku stuttered as he laughed at the condition of Inuyasha.

"H-Hey now, what's wrong in being a girl? It's not a bad thing. Right Inuyasha?..." Kagome said in an attempt to take Inuyasha's side, so as to reduce the severity of the situation but it only caught his attention towards her.

Inuyasha's chocolate brown eyes were now looking extremely dangerous... filled with rage. With a scrunched up face, he took a step towards Kagome and said in the most threatening tone, "You... You Kagome, I told you not to tell anyone and still, you did it. I gave you a valid reason for not doing so but still, you did it. We even promised each other not to tell, still you... does that promise mean nothing to you?!" Inuyasha hissed with anger.

Kagome could only look at the ground recessively, her fingers entangled in each other which did not suit her body. It was Inuyasha's body. The body that expressed strength, masculinity, fearlessness... And not only his body, but his whole personality was about being a 'Man.' She was aware that why Inuyasha was getting so emotional over this. Why was it so important to keep this body swapping as a secret...

Nobody would say anything to her. Everyone (Who knew about this body swap) would comfort her, tell her that it's okay, give her sympathy. But Inuyasha wasn't going to receive the exact treatment.

Now that Miroku and Shippo know about this, she knew Inuyasha will never get to hear the end of it. He would have to face the constant snickering, trolling, mean comments... _'And he can't even beat them up while being in my body... wait a second... beat them up?! What am I thinking? I am a peace loving person! I hate violence!'_ Kagome's inner self shouted until it realised something. _'Oh my god! I have become like Inuyasha! I am Inuyasha now! Nooooo!'_

While Kagome thought about all this, Inuyasha observed her. She was looking at the ground. Just like an innocent child who was receiving scolding from her parents. It made him lose his temper more. He hated Kagome being all innocent and trying to look cute, when she would do some mistake, hoping that after seeing her like that everyone will forgive her. And they do, actually. _'That is not going to happen this time...'_ He said to himself with determination.

"Stop Inuyasha." Sango interrupted worriedly. She noticed that the situation had moved from funny to a danger zone. "It wasn't Kagome's fault. She really did all her best to imitate you and to keep your secret intact. But-"

" _But_!" Inuyasha said with exasperation, throwing his hands in the air and faced Sango. "Of course, there's a _but_ isn't it? Whenever Kagome does something, there's always a _but_ that butts in! 'Kagome was saving the boy, **but** she broke the Shikon jewel instead', 'Kagome was taking care of the shards, **but** a demon came and stole them from her'! But, but my butt! This girl," He continued as he pointed towards Kagome, who was still looking down. "Can't do a single thing right! She just-"

"Inuyasha stop!" This time, Shippo interrupted. "Kagome really did not do anything. She is innocent." He said in a soft but strong voice. He didn't like Kagome being scolded by Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah! Here comes Shippo! Kagome's knight in shining armour!" Inuyasha replied while looking at the kitsune. "This is none of your concern, okay? So shut the hell up!" Shippo took a couple of steps back as he saw the usual affectionate, loving pair of chocolate eyes now replaced with infuriated ones. _'Whoa! Now wonder even Inuyasha is controlled by Kagome. Just look at those eyes!'_ The kitsune thought. He just hoped that Sango and Kaede would take care of the matter now.

Inuyasha turned his head and was going to shout at Kagome more, when Sango interrupted him again.

"Inuyasha stop okay?!" She said in a stiff voice, which caused him to take a pause. "I told you already, Kagome didn't tell us anything! She tried her best to act like you! Ask Miroku, he was with her most of the time. Miroku," Sango called out to the monk. "Did Kagome do anything that would make you suspici... why are you laughing?" The demon slayer asked with confusion as she saw Miroku laughing without a care in the world.

"Inuyasha... a girl! A girl!" His words explained why he was still laughing. He still wasn't over this. _'Still? I am never going to get over this.'_ The monk thought while giggling.

"Gwaah!" Inuyasha screamed with annoyance and anger as he heard Miroku still saying the same words as before. "You! Miroku, you're dead. Get out of my way Sango!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango who stood in front of Miroku as an attempt to save the monk, as it was clear Miroku wasn't going to save himself because he was too busy... in laughing.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said in a stern voice to grab the half demon's attention. She succeeded as he looked at her. "Breathe for a second okay?" Inuyasha continued staring at her and then at the laughing Miroku. As he bit his lip, he realised that shouting at that shameless Miroku wouldn't get him anything. After rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh and gave up.

"I said BREATHE! Not give it out." Sango said as she saw him sighing. "And sit down. It's best to discuss this in a sitting manner. Shippo, Kagome sit down." At the mention of her name, Inuyasha gave the girl a death glare at which Kagome looked down again.

Sango took a deep breath as everyone sat down and continued the conversation. "Inuyasha, Kagome did nothing. She did not tell us. Ah! And stop until I finish talking." Sango quickly said when she saw Inuyasha getting all riled up again as he saw that she was taking Kagome's side again. "She didn't do anything. It's not her fault. So don't blame her." The demon slayer said this in the most understanding tone possible. She was also aware why this must be so hard for Inuyasha. Especially with the stupid and still laughing Miroku. Sango shot the monk a glare that said 'Get-over-with-it-now' but he was so busy in giggling and wiping his tears that he just didn't notice it.

"THEN WHO THE HELL-" Sango narrowed her eyes as she looked at Inuyasha now and gave him a meaningful look that told him to speak calmly. He gave out a sigh and continued while gritting his teeth. "...Then who did this? Who told you all about this? Me and Kagome were the only people who knew about this... there's no way anybody else... wait." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes just like Sango did before and his gaze landed upon the old priestess, who was sipping her tea and looking at him as she knew it would come to this.

"DID SHE... okay. I am speaking calmly. Did our this respected elderly present here tell you all this?" Inuyasha said this and Sango chuckled.

"Okay, I did tell you to control yourself from yelling and cursing but this isn't necessary." She commented as she remembered the part where he referred Kaede as 'Respected elderly'.

Inuyasha ignored Sango's comment and asked Kaede in the most considerate voice he could ever speak in. "Kaede, dear, why in the world did you tell about our body swapping to those three?" He said this while gritting his teeth again which made Sango chuckle more. _'If this continues, he probably wouldn't have any teeth left by the end of the day.'_ But she stopped chuckling when she received a glare from the half demon.

"Kaede tell him." Sango said to the old priestess as she tried to control her laughter.

Kaede looked at both of them for a while then at Shippo and then Kagome, and ignored the crazily giggling monk. She finally spoke as she saw an expression of annoyance rising on Inuyasha's face. 'Is she trying to create a serious and mysterious environment?' Sango asked Inuyasha in a whisper at which Inuyasha only gave her an annoyed and 'shut up' side glance. _'Clearly not in the mood to listen anything, is he?'_ The girl with honey brown eyes thought and caressed the cat demon who was sitting in her lap.

Kaede put the cup in her hands down and said, "Inuyasha, the reason I told your secret to those people is that I was worried about-"

That's it! This set Inuyasha off again. "There we go! _Inuyasha the reason I told your secret to those people is that I was worried about Kagome_!" He said the last part as he imitated Kaede. "Our dear and poor princess Kagome, can't handle a secret can she?! It was such a big burden for her that this old woman's heart melted by seeing the princess's hardships and she decided that _No! This is it! She will not suffer anymore! This has to end!_ What the hell is this?! Some kind of periodic family drama? Everyone is worried about Kagome. She can't handle this, it's so hard, it's too much for her-"

"Inuyasha wait, will you listen to Kae-" The demon slayer tried to stop him but she failed as Inuyasha showed no signs of stopping.

"Inuyasha, I was not worried about Kagome." Kaede said this in a very serious tone and put the pot in her hand down.

The hanyou scoffed. "Yeah right! You might say anything now Kaede, but I know tha-" Inuyasha was going to continue but Kaede interrupted him.

"Inuyasha as I said, I wasn't worried about Kagome." She took a breath and looked straight in the eyes of Inuyasha. "I was worried about you."

"See! I told you. Everyone here just worries about..." Inuyasha continued complaining to Sango who now peered at him with a meaningful look, which made Inuyasha stop and replay what Kaede said. "Wait, what? _You,_ Kaede were worried about _me, Inuyasha?"_

The old priestess rolled her eyes at this along with Sango. "Yes Inuyasha! Can you just get over it? Why is so hard to believe that Kaede was worried about you?" The demon slayer asked him.

"Because this is the first time! I mean... why would you be worried about me? If it's anyone, Kagome should be the one to get worried about..." Inuyasha mumbled with confusion.

Kaede looked at him for a moment and spoke, "Yes, after all why should I be worried about you? What's there to be worrying about? So what if there are some dark circles under your eyes, and your eyes are a bit red? What if you look stressed all the time? What if you always look and act as if a sword is hanging above your head? No big deal right?" Kaede said this and the others had a shocked expression on their faces... well other than Miroku who was still giggling.

"Oh good lord, yes. Inuyasha, you do have small dark circles under your eyes!" Sango said this with surprise as she looked at him with more concentration. "Its not visible that easily, but it's definitely there."

"His eyes are also red! Did you cry Kagome?" Shippo also pointed out his observations and asked Inuyasha. The poor small demon was still somewhat confused in spite of listening to this whole conversation.

"I did not cry and I am not Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed and touched his eyes, as if this was going to make him able to see the condition of his eyes.

"Oh no! Man, I was so conscious of not having dark circles! Took so many efforts for that. Dark circles are so not the signs of beauty! Inuyasha, how could you let this happen?" Kagome, who had been quiet this all time due to the scolding of Inuyasha, finally spoke when her facial beauty came in question. But she gave an apologetic smile as she got looks from Kaede and Sango that said 'Pick-your-moments-Kagome', while Inuyasha gave her a 'Shut-up' look. "Please do continue." She said.

Everyone went back to their previous conversation as Inuyasha again started touching his closed eyelids softly. "Is this like the side effect of that potion?" He asked Kaede.

"I thought that at first too. But then, look at Kagome." At this, Inuyasha and Kaede looked at the actual Kagome while Sango, Shippo and Kirara kept staring at Inuyasha until Inuyasha gave them a meaningful glance. "Oh sorry! The body swapping." And with a sheepish smile those three now looked at Kagome.

1.

2..

3...

"Um, why are we looking at him- I mean her, again?" Sango asked confusingly.

"For the side effects damn it!" Inuyasha shouted with frustration as he couldn't see any in Kagome. Sango jumped at Inuyasha's tone and slightly nodded. A moment passed until Shippo spoke.

"I don't see any signs on Cursuyasha- I mean Inuyas... No, uh Kagome's face." Shippo received a glare from Inuyasha and he ran towards Sango for protection.

Inuyasha and Sango kept looking for another second just to be sure, which made Kagome feel very conscious. _'Why is that girl blushing? Stupid wench.'_ Inuyasha thought inwardly and his face turned to Kaede as did Sango's.

"So? What does this mean?" The demon slayer asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha both drank that potion or the magical waters or whatever. But only Inuyasha is showing some effects. Meaning that, there is no connection between the potion and Inuyasha's current state."

"Maybe it's because this body is so weak and I don't know, pathetic?" Inuyasha said this nonchalantly.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with-"

"Kagome dear, could you be quiet for a moment please?" Kagome nodded reluctantly and sulked more when she saw a smug look on Inuyasha's face. _'Why is everyone treating me like a criminal standing in the confession box? Is it because I am in Inuyasha's body? God, I knew being in this body would not do me any good!'_

"So," Sango said in order to bring the conversation back on track. "What's the problem? Why are his eyes like that? Or why is he behaving like this?"

Along with being a priestess, the elder woman with vast knowledge about health and medicines answered, "Inuyasha is having adverse effect on his body because of this secret hiding."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kaede glanced at the half demon and said, "Inuyasha, Kagome does not have that much problems in being you. Being a boy, isn't that hard. In fact I think she is clearly enjoying it." At this Kagome blushed as she remembered how good and nice she felt while lying in the hut because she was pretending to be Inuyasha. "But for Inuyasha, playing the part of a girl seems to be bit of an obstacle..." Kaede said this and looked at Inuyasha for a comeback but he didn't say anything. _'Just as I thought. That really is the reason.'_ Kaede said to herself internally.

"Why is it an obstacle? I mean what can be the problem? If Kagome's okay then...?" Sango questioned.

Kaede eyed the hanyou for a while and answered Sango's question. "Men don't think of their body as something that should be preserved or hidden and women also have an indirect agreement to this. What I mean by that is we all have established that even if men work with their shirts off on the fields, it is all right. No harm. But when it comes to women," Sango and Kagome blushed profoundly at this while Shippo continued watching those two and wondered what happened to them. "doing such things in public or even in their homes is impossible. Even thinking about exposing our body is disapproved and considered as a taboo. Now, I am not saying that women should just shed their clothes but what my point is that because of all this, a kind of mystery, secrecy and... attraction surrounds a woman's body." Inuyasha, who was just looking down until now, when heard the word attraction out of Kaede's mouth realised that Kaede was on the right track.

"Um... but then again, how is it concerned with Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly spoke, seeing if her talking was approved or not. Since Inuyasha was lost in deep thoughts about his problem, Kagome was spared. _'Thank god for that.'_

"This may be a little shocking to you, and offending also. But do hear me out. And remember, that Inuyasha's not to be blamed here." _'Wow, what is happening to Kaede after all...? Suddenly taking Inuyasha's side?'_ Both Kagome and Sango contemplated but they still nodded to Kaede's proposal of being quiet while she spoke.

"As I said before, since women in our period are reserved and secured, a kind of attraction exists towards them and their body between the minds of men. So, since Inuyasha's also a man and not only that, he is in a female body... he is-" Kaede raised her hand towards Kagome and Sango who were going to exclaim with disgust as they understood what Kaede was saying, but were stopped due to the old priestess's interruption. Still, the girls did not forget to shoot Inuyasha a glare who was still looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"Please let me finish. So what I was saying is since Inuyasha's in Kagome's body, all those thoughts are coming to him naturally." Kagome turned red with shame and somewhat anger as she heard this, while Sango also showed the same signs. But Shippo and Kirara, being confused just kept looking and hoped that sooner or later they'd understand something (Yeah, good luck Kirara).

Kaede was hoping to continue but Kagome's verbal explosion stopped her. "So what, he is going through physical problems because of all the sexual tension? That he gets to be in a girl's body and everything?! That he gets to... do stuff?! Kaede that's not a problem, this must be heaven for him! It's so gross to even think about it!"

"I cannot believe that you would ever do something like this Inuyasha." Sango also joined Kagome and said this with a tone of regret and anger. How much she thought that Inuyasha was different than other men (Especially Miroku) who always think about women and their sexual scenarios. _'But I guess I was wrong after all...'_

"Y-Yeah, Inuyasha shame on you!" Shippo exclaimed and Kirara purred along with him, even though they did not understand what was going on.

"Quiet!" Kaede ordered and the ruckus in the hut calmed down. The older priestess took a breath and continued. "Kagome dear please listen to me first. Yes, those thoughts and everything are coming to Inuyasha. But it's natural. It is. Isn't that what it says in the book you gave me to read Kagome?" Kagome looked startled for a while but she remembered that along with some basic medicinal, health and diet books, Kagome also gave Kaede books based on human body.

Those books explained the parts like the process of digestion, excretion and even reproduction. Kagome gave those books to Kaede was because she was a really forward and progressed woman. Also, another reason Kagome did this was because while pregnancies mainly caused the death of women in that era, it somewhat helped Kaede to understand the complications about those deliveries and deal with them as much as she could.

The girl from 21st century recollected all this. She did learn about this in her biology classes that during teenage years, boys and girls both do get aroused feelings towards opposite or same sex. It indeed was natural and expected. _'But still, it's my body for crying out loud! What if he has done something stupid?!... oh God no!'_

"Kagome?" Sango touched Kagome's shoulder to bring her back into the reality and also kicked Miroku in the knee for still laughing. "Kaede asked you something. So, is it true? Is it there in your books?"

Kagome pressed her lips against each other before answering. "Yeah, it is true. And is very natural as well."

A moment passed as everyone thought over all this quietly until Sango spoke.

"So...uh, what... like since Miroku is also of the same age as Inuyasha, is that why he is always ...?" Sango really wanted to know this honestly. _'If it's normal behaviour, then... maybe I can forgive him for running after women...'_ She thought with a small smile hoping for it to be true.

"Actually Sango there is no connection between those thoughts and age. They come to individuals at any age." Kaede explained. "And while talking about Miroku, well he is an exceptional case. But being aroused is a natural thing and running after every woman is the behaviour of a philanderer. So..." Sango nodded at this little disappointedly but recovered quickly only after punching Miroku in the stomach and Miroku winced slightly in pain, but continued laughing again.

"What? I did that cause he's still laughing." The demon slayer replied with an innocent pout. _'I hardly think so...'_ Everyone thought as they looked at her.

"Anyways, to sum it up Inuyasha must be aroused by all this. But that is not the problem." Kaede said this and continued while giving a kind look towards the boy who was looking down as if he did some crime, even though he actually didn't. "The problem is that he is having internal struggles about all this, but Inuyasha is not giving into them."

Kagome and Sango shared a glance to see if the other one understood what Kaede meant. As nobody did, they asked her. "What? What do you mean?"

"Kagome, despite getting aroused and everything, Inuyasha hasn't done anything wrong." Kaede purposefully did not add the words 'To your body'. Because she thought it would be awkward. _'Come on, I am from a feudal era. Don't expect me to be a modern gynaecologist all of a sudden who can speak about all this comfortably any more than this.'_ The old woman thought. "And do you know why Kagome? Why he hasn't done this?"

The referred girl's eyes displayed puzzlement due to the question but still she asked. "Wh...Why?"

"Because Kagome, Inuyasha doesn't want to do anything that will jeopardise your dignity. And for this, he even is going against his body, his nature, his wishes! All those thoughts muct be killing him from inside. He must be going crazy! But he is avoiding them just to prevent him from doing something." (An entire chapter is dedicated to the struggles of Inuyasha: 3rd one. So you can read it) Kaede said and was also very valiant for the hanyou's respectful behaviour towards his "friend's" body. "You still think he is a jerk?"

"...No" Kagome replied softly with regret and embarrassment. "Inuyasha... is, uh this true...?"

A small nod came from the ebony haired _girl_ and Kagome felt a bit relieved. "Thank you Inuyasha. For... not giving into your, uh your desires and... you know..."

Inuyasha looked at her with his beautiful brown eyes that now shined with relief. "So... so you're not mad at me?" He slowly asked.

"Uh...No Inuyasha, I am not." The young priestess slowly said but she still felt a bit uneasy about the idea. _'Obviously. I mean I know Inuyasha is not a guy like that who would... complete his desires after getting to be in a girl's body, but still it is kind of weird and... I do feel insecure about my body...'_ Her amber eyes looked at the raven haired _girl,_ who was looking relieved after being told that Kagome was okay about him thinking of her body like that. _'...But then again, it's Inuyasha. I guess I can trust him with my body. Plus, even if those thoughts are natural he looked so mortified as Kaede told us about his imaginations...'_ Her mouth curved into a sympathetic smile while thinking about it. _'He looked like he had done something horrible. Poor guy... Even I fantasize about boys as well like any other person. Since it is natural, I guess... it is okay then...'_

"Sorry Inuyasha." Sango apologised, which broke Kagome's chain of thoughts. "I... also accused you of something so wrong, even though it's not your fault..." Inuyasha gave her a small smile and assured her that it was okay.

"Thanks." Sango replied after Inuyasha told her that it was no big deal.

Silence surrounded the room again for quite a while as nobody knew what to speak about after discussing such an unusual topic. _'Wow, this is awkward...'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the ground not sure of what to say until Inuyasha took the responsibility and spared everyone from thinking about how to break the ice now.

"Now that I remember, I have come to know why the secret was spilled. Thank you for that Kaede, it was a big help." Inuyasha thanked Kaede honestly and she nodded in reply. "But I never got to know _how_ was the secret spilled?"

"Trust me Inuyasha, you really don't wasn't to know." Sango hurriedly replied but Shippo was not going to let go of it so easily since now everyone was talking about the stuff he was understanding.

"No Sango! He _does_ want to know. He has the right to information, doesn't he?" For the first time Inuyasha agreed with Shippo while Kagome chuckled as she knew that such right does indeed exist in the modern period.

"Yeah tell me! I want to know!" The hanyou squealed with eagerness and excitement. Kagome and Sango sighed as they knew Inuyasha wouldn't be happy when he hears it but what could they do right? "So who's going to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, his palm under his chin and knees brought near his chest like Kagome always does.

"As much as I would love to tell you that," Shippo said with a smirk. "You should probably hear it from someone who can tell you about all this since me and Kirara left the hut to play for a while. But since Miroku is... uh, still busy in... laughing, Kagome's the one who can tell you this. In detail..."

Everyone looked at Kagome – Inuyasha with excitement as he was feeling better after learning that the burden was off his chest now, Sango with a worried look, Shippo's face filled with a smug look which usually belonged to Inuyasha, Kirara with her doe-eyes and Kaede nonchalantly... _'Man, I knew it would come to this... I so did not want to tell this...'_ She took a breath and opened her golden orbs. _'Guess I don't have a choice, do I...?'_

"Ahem! Uh, so after you guys left in the morning to meet Makoto's Grandmother we were sitting in the hut me and Miroku, talking about... stuff.'' Kagome on purpose didn't say anything about the story of Miroku's parents because she didn't know if Miroku would be okay with it or not. ''Just then..." Inuyasha's eyes beamed with a wallop of frenzy as Kagome progressed with her story.

 _~To be continued~_

 **So? How was it? Not that good maybe? I know I am not that happy with this one either. But still, do review.**

 **The story about how the secret was revealed will be in the next chapter. I know my chapters are very long (And perhaps a bit boring to read. I mean who knows since I don't know what people think about the story) and I know I take so long to post the chapters but I want them to be descriptive and... enjoyable, I guess?.So maybe that's why I take so long.**

 **Also, what Kaede said about men and women and their thinking... I wrote that from the point of view of a woman or an individual from the feudal era. So it was written while keeping the period of the scene in mind.**

 **So, I guess you guys liked it. The next chapter will be more enjoyable. It will be posted in like two days because it's already ready. So stay tuned! Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Change-Up**

 **A/N: After almost 10 months, I am back! Extremely sorry for being so late. From now onwards I will do more often updates. Here's the latest chapter however before reading it, I would kindly advise you to read from the 6** **th** **chapter again. It's been a very long time and it would be better if you read the previous two chapters to get what's happening. I also did it, so do read them again.**

 **Thanks to- Shannon Rei D. Sumner, Serene Selene, Loria Amnekia (These are the recent ones) for following the story, hope you will enjoy it. Thank you to everyone else who has been waiting patiently for the story. Here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters. The story is completely mine.**

 _Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it to live each other's lives?_

* * *

 **8\. A Long Night**

 ***What happened in the hut 48 minutes ago***

 _"Thank god, I thought I was the only one who felt like that!" For the first time, Natsumi saw Hiroyushi speaking in an excited tone with a sheepish smile and expressions of a mischievous kid. "I guess my playboy personality kind of wears off around you." Both of them laughed from the bottom of their hearts on the stupid interaction they just had and realized that this relationship of theirs was probably going to be more than just an obsession about physical proximity._

"THE END"

"... Wow. That's a wonderful story..." Kagome commented after Miroku finished telling his parents' love story.

Miroku smiled after he heard _Inuyasha's_ reply. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah man." She agreed and now sat up and leaned her back against the wall of the hut. "So, they must've gotten married right after no?"

"Nah, not really."

Kagome's expressions changed into a confused one. "They didn't? Why?"

"I mean they did get married. But not so quick." Miroku explained.

"But... why not? I mean both of them did say that they loved each other. Your father just felt some feelings, but still..." The young priestess asked as she thought that since it was almost a 'Love at first sight', they would have gotten tied in the bonds of holy matrimony right away.

"You see, my mother and father only knew each other for like three weeks. I know that my mother said that she loved him but he, my father, wasn't that sure. He just had some feelings you see. And my mother was also of the thoughts that maybe it would have been too soon to fall in love with my father." The monk continued. "So, both of them decided to spend more time with each other, to get to know one another more. In short, they opted for a courtship first instead of doing something hastily. Then, when they thought that time was good and their feelings towards each other had developed into deep love and passion, they decided to get married."

"And that was when?" Kagome asked.

"One and half years later. Then, after a year I was born." He replied. "See, they were not _that_ impatient as you thought they would be." Kagome laughed at this as she remembered how she had said before that Miroku's parents might have conceived him before getting married.

"That's very surprising, I have to say. As they were _your_ parents." Miroku casually smiled at this as he also knew why it was so funny. "But then again, thanks Miroku. For being so casual and calm when I spoke like that about your parents. You know about doing _it_ before getting married and everything. That was kind of rude and disrespectful." Kagome apologized. Miroku was a good guy and he hardly took anything seriously. _'But that doesn't mean we can take him for granted.'_

"Don't worry man. I am sure everyone in the court thought of my parents like this too. An enchanting and bewitching actress with a philanderer... what can you expect?" Both of them shared a loud laugh at this.

"I like how your parents opted for a proper courtship first." The priestess said. "It's just so much better than doing something drastic. Very thoughtful."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, I also like that. That way both of them developed real feelings towards each other and it didn't end up in something they would regret their entire lives." Kagome also expressed her agreement on that and was lost in thoughts for some moments.

Just then, she thought of something. "Hey Miroku, I know your parents were much more forward than their time and everything. But they didn't tell you about their love story to you, right?" She said while looking into the Violet orbs of Miroku. "I mean, let's face it. It sure won't be a good bedtime story, would it?" _'Or maybe they did tell him. Perhaps after listening to this, Miroku took inspiration from his mother's flirtish attitude and his father's playboy personality... Who knows really?'_

Miroku laughed loudly at this. "No _Inuyasha_! Seriously that would've been too weird. My mother describing my father's looks and how much turned on she felt when she saw him... too weird to even think about."

"But it didn't feel weird when you actually described your parents' love story to me?" Another loud laugh from both the young _men_ was heard. "But seriously who told all this to you?" Kagome asked while giggling.

Miroku laughed for some more time and then answered. "Mushin did."

Kagome nodded with an 'Ooo' when the name of the older monk was mentioned as Miroku continued. "He witnessed it all. He was very close to my father and also was a member of the court, so he knew about it. And the confession of my mother that night and everything, my father told Mushin about that." Kagome raised an eyebrow at this and Miroku noticed that. "Yeah, men gossip too." He added, with a smirk.

"Did your mother know about the black hole in your father's hand?"

"Yes, my father told her at the very beginning. He didn't want to betray her by lying. My mother didn't really think of it as a big deal anyways."

Kagome smiled at that which showed her fangs a bit. The hut became quiet for a while. Kagome closed her eyes for a second, playing the story again in her mind until something hit her.

"Last question, why was Fuyuko even spending time with your father? Or better question, why was your father spending time with her if he had some feelings towards your mother?"

Miroku pressed his lips against each other as he was thinking about this but then, gave up. "I actually don't know. Neither did Mushin, as he didn't mention anything about this to me. Maybe my father did that because he was scared of those feelings towards mother. Maybe he was getting engrossed in Fuyuko to get rid of those feelings, towards my mother. He had never felt such feelings before so maybe he was confused and trying to dump them, I guess...?"

Kagome also gave a thought to it. "Probably." _'But he didn't succeed in dumping them though.'_ She thought as she saw the ultimate _result_ in front of her, blabbering about his parents. Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"But we don't know for sure anyways. Do you know, Fuyuko-san and Akimitsu-san married each other three years later." Miroku said. "Mushin told me that Fuyuko-san was somewhat sad when my mother informed her about my parents' relationship. But then she got over it. They were friends first after all. And Akimitsu was also saddened, but he sort of saw it coming. My mother was the one who set up Fuyuko-san and Akimitsu-san." _'No wonder…'_ Kagome thought _._

"So, what happened to those characters in this story? I mean where are they now?"

"As I told you, Fuyuko-san and Akimitsu-san got married. Akimitsu-san is now retired as his eldest son is the head of the province. I know him, his name is Heisuke. A very handsome and intelligent man, takes after his parents. He is a good friend of mine." Kagome nodded as Miroku continued. "He has a younger brother and a sister. Both of them are currently assisting their elder brother in the administration of the province."

"Even the daughter?" Kagome asked with surprise as she didn't expect a woman to be in politics. _'It rarely even happens in my era.'_ Kagome thought with pity.

Miroku gave a small smile. "Yes. An unexpected thing, isn't it? Akimitsu is very fond of his children, especially Sayuri." Miroku began talking about the daughter. "Even though Heisuke is in-charge of the province, Daichi and Sayuri are given important positions as well and their approval is required in most of the matters."

"Didn't people oppose all this?"

"Of course, they did. Especially the ministers. But Sayuri proved her worth and intelligence. The people and ministers realized that she deserves the position and gave their approval, some did it unwillingly." Miroku now had proud expressions on his face as he spoke further, "Sayuri is an amazing woman. A visionary, really.

She has presented many important issues regarding education and health of both girls and boys, has given grants to the public physicists to provide low charged medical and health facilities to all people. Along with religious education, she also wishes to provide military, administrative, financial, diplomatic education to all children. Her brothers have always supported her and her wise decisions. She and Daichi have been introducing new agricultural techniques so as to improve and increase production. Not only this, but she has also given financial support to the cultural development of the province. All three of them are patrons of such associations. Even though the matters regarding equality of education are getting opposition from some orthodox individuals, the decision will pass eventually.

People respect and love her more than anything for the good things she has been doing for them. The ministers also have lowered the accusations that a woman cannot handle administration and co-operate with her happily. The emperor is very proud of this and has granted many titles to the three siblings. He also has implemented many of their progressive policies in the entire empire."

"You know a lot about them. Were you all very close friends?"

"We still are. They are younger than me, but the age gap is very small. We practically grew up together. Since I don't have any siblings, I used to play a lot with them. Great young people they have become." His eyes became soft as he continued. "Sayuri has also grown up to be quite a woman. Her father and brothers are very proud of her."

"...And her mother? Fuyuko-san?" Kagome asked even though she had an idea of what must have happened.

"Fuyuko-san died after giving birth to Sayuri. She was a really nice lady, used to treat me like her own son. Akimitsu-san was very sad due to her death, but he says that Fuyuko-san gave him the biggest gift before leaving this world- Sayuri. And how true it is…"

"Ohh… and uh, well, ahem" Kagome wondered whether she should say this or not but she did anyways as curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to… your m-mother?" Kagome asked since she had heard that Hiroyushi had died due to the black hole in his hand but she never came to know what happened to Natsumi.

The monk became quiet and closed his eyes. Kagome felt her heart break in pieces as she saw Miroku's reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have asked after all. _'Oh dear…'_

"My mother…" Out of nowhere, the monk started speaking himself. "She died a year after I was born. What a pity, isn't it? All my life, people have been telling me what a fantastic woman she was and I don't even remember her…"

"I am sorry Miroku, I really didn't know. She must have been a sensitive topic for you." Kagome said with a melancholic look.

"She is, to some extent. But it's okay, no need to apologize." He replied and stretched his body with a loud yawn.

"Hmm." Kagome smiled softly and closed her eyes again and tried to paint all of these personalities and those scenes in her head. To lighten the mood, she was going to tease Miroku about Sayuri and how fondly he spoke of her but Miroku said something.

" _Inuyasha_... today was actually very... um, interesting. I don't know how else to put it. I never really got to talk about this part of my life much and nor did I get to spend a lot of time with my parents. But as I told you about my parents... I felt as if I was there, with them. It felt, very nice. Kind of nostalgic." Miroku remarked on their conversation. "Thank you. For asking me about them... I feel at... very much ease now, or whatever. I can't really explain it."

Kagome smiled genuinely as she heard Miroku's confession. Not that she wasn't aware of this soft side of Miroku but she never saw it. _'Maybe Inuyasha does get to see it or else Miroku wouldn't have talked about all this so openly. No wonder him and Miroku have become such close friends.'._ "It's okay Miroku. I get it. I am also very glad too that I got to hear ab-"

"We're back!" A little fox demon exclaimed as he entered the hut, interrupting the girl. As Kirara followed him, an eye contact took place between Kagome and Miroku saying that the conversation should be stopped for now.

"Welcome back, Shippo. Did you enjoy playing with Kirara?" Miroku asked the kitsune as Kagome became quiet, falling back into the character.

"I always enjoy playing with her. Today we pla-" Shippo was just telling Miroku about his day until he tripped and fell down. Due to this, the top (It's a toy which Shippo uses as a weapon) which was in his hand was thrown up and hit Kagome in the head. "Oh no!" Shippo cried.

' _Did this have to happen right now? What a good conversation I had with him... And we both were in such a good mood. Now it's going to be like a bloodbath in here.'_ Miroku thought with a sigh.

"Oww! That hurt!" Kagome shouted as the top hit her in the head. She rubbed the spot where it hit her head, and faced the shivering Shippo now. "Be careful next time Shippo. That thing hurts a lot." She said and threw the top back at Shippo in a manner he could easily catch it but he didn't. As he was in a shock. So was Miroku.

Some moments passed until Kagome realized that the room was too quiet now. "What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was answered with silent, widened and suspicious gazes. She was confused when she heard Miroku say the following words.

"Shippo give me one of those tops of yours." The monk said this in a serious tone. Shippo, quietly handed him one top and looked at what Miroku was going to do now. Miroku gave out a breath and hurled the top at Kagome's head.

"Owww! What?! Miroku, what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome asked this loudly. An eye contact took place between him and Shippo and the kitsune also started throwing tops on Kagome. "Oh, ow, ow! Shippo I just said you should use it carefully! They actually hurt! And why are you two throwing them at me?!" The monk and fox demon continued throwing this at Kagome and she kept shouting.

"What is with this noise?" Sango asked as she entered the hut and Kirara snuggled to her leg. She got a serious glance from Miroku.

"Sango get back," Miroku said seriously which confused the demon slayer more. "This person," He continued as he pointed towards Kagome, who also was extremely bewildered with the weird behavior of Miroku. "This person, who we have been calling Inuyasha for... for god knows how long, is actually some imposter!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah, he is!" Shippo also exclaimed with determination.

"Wh-what, what? What are you talking about? Inuyasha, is this true?" The demon slayer asked this to the pale and frightened _half demon._

"I just told you he isn't Inuyasha! He is probably someone who Naraku sent to spy on us!" Miroku shouted at Sango.

"N-No! I am no associate of Naraku! This is not true! It's not the truth Sango!" Kagome shouted trying to clear the false accusations but she only got a harsher reply in return.

"Don't you dare speak her name or talk to her! You are dead! Wait till I open my black hole and consume you in it!" Miroku's left hand reached towards his other, intending to open the black hole towards the now helpless looking _hanyou_ who was now too much in shock as her identity was now in danger. She couldn't think of doing anything. In such a critical situation, one and only one thing was being chanted in her mind.

' _Inuyasha...'_

 **_Flashback ends_**

"That's it? THAT'S IT?! So, what, Kagome doesn't beat Shippo and _that_ makes you suspicious?!" Inuyasha screamed from the bottom of his belly while Kagome and Sango just sighed.

"I know right! I mean seriously, just because Kagome didn't hit Shippo for throwing the top at her, you two got suspicious?" Sango also asked with surprise.

Shippo laughed and Kirara gave out a squeal at this. And just then the still giggling Miroku started doing some actions.

"What the hell is he trying to say here?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance as he saw Miroku doing so many actions but nobody understood what he was saying.

"Miroku? What are you trying to say?" Kagome also asked but Miroku kept doing the actions. Since he was still laughing over the body-swapping thing, he couldn't talk. "Just stop laughing for a moment and tell us!"

"Uh... I think he's saying that _Inuyasha's all about the violence."_ Shippo commented as he observed the monk.

"I don't think that's what he's trying to say," Sango said as she held her chin between her fingers while thinking. But just then Miroku nodded energetically. "Okay, so that indeed was what he was trying to say."

"Oh, shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed with annoyance. "This is unbelievable! Just because Kagome didn't do anything violent to Shippo... I just! Unbelievable! Do you all really think of me as a substitute name for violence?" Inuyasha asked, thoroughly disturbed by this.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but to answer your question, yeah. You are somewhat violent..." Sango said nonchalantly. Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock and had a look on his face as if Sango had asked for his soul.

"Sango!" Kagome warned her friend as she saw Inuyasha's shocked reaction.

"Sorry." The demon slayer apologized and continued. "But it is very much weird to see only because of this, you two got suspicious."

"Yeah actually. I mean I know Inuyasha is a huge fan of violence." At this, Kagome received a glare from Inuyasha. "Come on. Are you seriously saying you don't enjoy hitting people?" The hanyou gave out a 'Keh!' at this while Kagome continued. "But seriously Miroku. I mean I did many unusual things. Like... uh, I was making a lot of _funny_ jokes on the first night."

A 'Hey I tell funny jokes as well!' was heard in the background as Kagome gave more pressure on the word funny. "And I was very much calm. Then, yes! I laughed! So, that's a big one as well. No, the most unusual thing was me asking about your family! I mean Inuyasha would probably never do that!"

Now, Inuyasha did nod while telling Sango, "Well that's true. I would've never asked about his family."

"Wait, Miroku told you about his family? What did he tell yo-" Sango interrupted as her _in-laws_ were mentioned.

Kagome raised her hand. "Not now Sango. So Miroku, I asked about your parents and everything. How can you not get suspicious then?"

Again Miroku, who was still not over laughing, did some actions. The body-swapping was too funny for him, and he was laughing especially at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him and decided that when he returns to his original body, he is going to break Miroku's face. _'Or just stab him with one of Kagome's arrows.'_

"Okay, so what's he saying now?" Kagome asked with annoyance to Shippo, as he got the previous one right.

"Um... he's saying again that _Inuyasha's all about violence._ " Shippo replied nonchalantly.

"No, he did different actions now. I think he said something like-" But Miroku interrupted Sango by nodding while giggling. "Okay, so that was what he said again. So, the only explanation for his suspicion towards Inuyasha was that violence thing."

"But seriously, how-" Kagome said but Kaede stopped her.

"Kagome dear, please stop. This conversation has now entered a loop. We should end it as we've reached a conclusion that Inuyasha's all about violence. Everyone agrees?"

All of them nodded except for the ebony haired _girl._ "No, I don't agree!"

"Do you seriously think your opinion matters?" Kagome said and was given another glance full of hatred. _'I am getting a lot of this recently...'_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha opened his mouth with the intention of getting back at Kagome but he realized something.

"Wait a minute." He said.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Can't we just leave it there? We know you're not all about violence." _'You have many other things as well like hurting my feelings, making out with your ghost girlfriend and so on.'_ Kagome thought with a scowl.

"I am not talking about that now. If Miroku and Shippo became suspicious of you and intended to do a fight with you," Inuyasha continued as he looked at everyone in the room. "What stopped them?"

"Not what, ask _who_ stopped them." Sango replied and added, "Just when Miroku was going to open the black hole, Kaede came in the hut and explained everything." Inuyasha slightly nodded as now everything fell into pieces.

"So, in the end, they came to know anyway…" Kagome gave a side-glance to Inuyasha. She was referring to Inuyasha's 'deceiving' strategy.

"Shut up, you wench. You know what I said that night was right and even you agreed." Kagome just turned her head.

"Yeah, that _deceiving us_ strategy was no good…" Shippo smirked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You even told about the strategy to them?!"

"I thought it was funny." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"As funny as it was, it also made sense. I am with Inuyasha on this one." Kaede joined the conversation and supported Inuyasha. _'Today I am probably going to die because of multiple shocks. Our secret was spilled out, I came to know that I am a very violent person and biggest of all, Kaede's supporting me…'_

"Sooooooo?"

Everyone in the room looked at Sango after her 'Sooo', even Miroku with a blurry vision as his eyes were filled with the tears of laughter.

" _Soooooooo_ what?" Shippo asked.

Sango looked at Inuyasha, Kagome and then at Kaede. "What do we do about this situation of those two? They can't be like this forever, can they?" Everyone kind of straightened up as finally, a meaningful and important topic was brought up, and the real discussion began.

"Yeah. Obviously. We thought about that. I and Kagome had decided that all of us would go to that lake near river Tsurumi. We will be leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha declared with confidence and complete dominance as if he was a dictator.

"Wait a second. When did _we_ talk about going to that lake?" The silver-haired Kagome pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the wall of the hut next to Shippo.

"What we discussed on that evening was that we keep the exchange of our identities a secret from these three... and yes, Kirara you too." Kagome added as the little cat demon purred loudly, hoping to be counted as well. "We never talked about what we should do about our situation."

"Well we _are_ talking about it _now_ , aren't we?" Inuyasha replied with annoyance.

Kagome's face developed a frown. "What's your problem? I am just talking here about..."

"My only problem is you. You bug me a lot Kagome."

"I bug you?! You bug me, you stupid bugger!"

"Shut the hell-"

"Silence!" Kaede exclaimed.

"It's almost as if you two have no problem being like this..." Shippo slowly said.

"That's what I said when I found out about those two. You would think this must've put some sense into them, but they haven't changed a bit." Kaede replied and Sango smiled. "Kagome and Inuyasha, if you want to get better soon you will have to cooperate... more." Both the victims nodded reluctantly but not before doing a 'Keh!' and a 'Huh!' (No need to tell who did what right?)

For a moment then, nobody spoke until Kagome broke the silence. "So... I guess we are leaving tomorrow? To see that lake?"

"Yes, you all will leave tomorrow. Further late cannot be good." Kaede replied as she continued drinking tea.

Sango was lost in thoughts for a moment until she realized something and called out to Inuyasha.

"What would you have done if we had never found out about your body swapping? Two days ago, you said that we will continue our journey for searching the shards of the jewel... but then, what about this situation? Were you planning to remain like this the entire time until we find all the shards of Shikon jewel?" At this Kagome, who had been bothered by this question since a long time waited for the answer from the dog demon, along with Kaede and Shippo.

"No way I was going to wait that long for getting out of _this_ pathe _-"_ Inuyasha gulped as he got a glare from Kagome. "Th-This fantastic body. I was saying fantastic, really."

Sango chuckled at this and Shippo laughed while Inuyasha decided to continue. "A-Anyways, no. I was not going to wait until our quest for the collection of shards gets completed. We were going to visit this lake under any conditions like we are going to do it tomorrow."

"How is that possible? What explanation were you going to give for going to that lake instead of finding the shards?" Kagome asked, folding her hands.

"Hmm. I admit that I didn't think about this." Inuyasha honestly replied and Kagome had a triumphant look on her face as he was left speechless on her point. But her proud look didn't last long. "And the reason I didn't think about it, is because I wasn't going to give any explanation to you all."

Puzzlement appeared on the faces of every person in the room, including Miroku who was still laughing but at the same time listening to the conversation.

"How were you planning on getting away without giving any explanation? Everyone would have asked you why we are searching for a lake." Kaede asked with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha's brown eyes landed on the old priestess. "What I was planning on doing was, that I would nonchalantly tell you all that we should proceed from the western lands. And this wouldn't have been a problem because we begin our journey in any direction..." Everybody nodded at this. "Later, when we would be residing in some village, I would ask the villagers about a more exact location of the lake and taking all of us there, without any of you knowing."

"Then?" Shippo asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Then, as we would get close to the lake, I would pretend like I am sensing some jewel shards nearby. And so, we would roam around finding those shards, but actually, we would all be searching for the lake."

Silence took over for a moment until Kagome raised a query. "But what after we find the lake while we were pretending to look for the shards? I mean, it'll be a lake. No reason for us to search more."

"I was going to tell you that I am sensing this shard inside some aquatic body. So we would have stopped there to find the shards and then, I and Kagome would drink the water secretively." Everyone gave an 'Ooo' at this. "Problem solved."

"But what would you have done, when after searching for the shards in the lake we wouldn't find any, as there were none in that lake in the first place?"

"Yeah, then I was going give a sweet and cute smile and say this in the sweetest way possible – _Oops! My mistake!_ " The entire hut burst into laughter after hearing this except Kagome, who blushed with embarrassment. "You all are talking as if Kagome mistaking about the shards' location hasn't happened before."

"Wow, you really had it all figured out..." Sango said with amusement. Inuyasha smirked at this.

"Not everything! He has missed an important factor. Inuyasha, do tell me something. What after we would have discovered the lake? The lake is in a desert. Since the people who find the lake have to be immensely thirsty, we would be as well. But we wouldn't have been able to drink water with these four, otherwise, they also might swap bodies. We would eventually have to spit out the truth as to why they cannot drink water with us from the lake." Kagome smirked as she knew that Inuyasha definitely hadn't thought of this. "Now what do you say?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while the others stared at him, looking for a comeback. "I also had the solution for that. After discovering the lake, before Sango, Shippo or Miroku... and yes, you too Kirara. So, before any of them would ask any questions about why not let them drink the water, I was planning on knocking out all of them."

"WHAT?!" Sango shouted loudly with shock. "Are you serious?!"

"No Sango," Inuyasha said with a chuckle which calmed her. "Wandering off in the desert, obviously, we would get tired.

Since Myouga drank the water, he didn't face any abnormality, probably because there was no one with him. So, I was going to let these four drink the water but separately. Then, I and Kagome would drink the water of the lake at the same time. Become normal."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome who had a defeated look on her face. "Okay, so you _have_ figured out everything!"

"Wait a second," Sango spoke and everyone turned their faces towards her. With a thoughtful and serious expression on her face, she continued. "Now that I think about it, Myouga was the one who brought that potion or the water of the lake to you right?" The referred teenagers nodded.

"But why are we so sure that it was Myouga?" Again, confusion surrounded the hut.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with crossed eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, why would Myouga do something like this? He respects your father and you, as well. He does care for you. Then why would he do something that would flip your lives?"

"Maybe because he didn't know about the effects of the lake water?" Kagome guessed.

"Then why run? Why wasn't he there when you two fell unconscious? It's obvious that what has happened to you two is because of that lake water, but then why did Myouga escape? That's not very responsible." Sango carefully said. "And Myouga would never do something like this. He would have stopped there until you regain consciousness." Everyone soon realized that what Sango was talking about was true indeed. "And Myouga drank that potion with you as well... why didn't you two exchange your bodies with him? Why just Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Bloody hell, that is true." After some seconds, Inuyasha commented. "Maybe it wasn't Myouga after all?..."

"I don't think so. He did seem like the real one..." Kagome opposed.

Kaede counterattacked. "Then why did he run?"

"Uh... off the top of my head, maybe because he was scared that Inuyasha would beat the hell out of him for making him unconscious...?" Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Why is everyone talking as if I am some reckless, cruel, inhuman, violence loving person who just always wants to kick everyone's butts?..." He took a pause hoping for some opposition to this, but everyone looked at him with a look of 'That-is-true-actually'. "You all suck." He shouted at their reaction furiously.

"Maybe that is true." Kaede said as she thought of what Kagome said. "But it was wrong of Myouga to do so."

"Nope. It wasn't Myouga. It must be someone else because this weird behavior of abandoning Inuyasha and Kagome in such a condition does not match up." Sango mentioned the point again, as she caressed Kirara.

Inuyasha gave a nod. "I also agree with Sango. No matter how much stupid that flea is, he wouldn't do something like this." Kagome still wasn't agreeing to this, but she decided to let go of it. "...So, I am guessing it was Naraku."

"Naraku?" Shippo echoed.

"Yes, I agree with Inuyasha. It may have been Naraku. But I don't think Naraku would come and do this voluntarily. That'd be too risky for him. One mistake and those two could've finished him." Kaede noted.

"But nobody else is as fluent as Naraku when it comes to disguising," Sango said. "He's the best... Though if you think about what Kaede says, maybe there's someone else in his group who did this?"

"Someone else? I don't think so. Kagura is very hot blooded so she wouldn't have the patience to survive the conversation between me and Inuyasha, Kanna is too quiet and Myouga certainly is not that quiet." Kagome said. "Hakudoshi... well... maybe he was the one?"

Everyone started thinking about Hakudoshi, the white-haired, despicable demon. Some time passed until Kaede spoke again.

"If it was Hakudoshi sent by Naraku, then you all are in grave danger. All of them must be coming to find you and defeat you." The old woman said as she eyed other members in the hut. "You must hurry and get yourselves back normal again."

All the youngsters gave her a firm and confident nod. "Yeah, we will. But it's dark now. It'll be best if we leave tomorrow as decided. No point in hurrying. Who knows what can happen in the dark...?" Inuyasha said and Kaede agreed. Not that he was afraid of the darkness or anything, but he was in Kagome's body now. He just couldn't take any risks. _'Starting in the morning will be good for me. My vision and hearing aren't so good now, so sensing any demons is not that easy. Kagome's still not that used to my body. We may have Kirara... but still.'_

"So, we leave tomorrow then. Kagome," Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha and instantly realized the current condition. "Oh sorry, I meant Inuyasha. No, wait. Why would I want you? Kagome, let's go and pack." The demon slayer said to the silver-haired _boy_ who nodded in reply. _'Boy, packing with Kagome who looks like Inuyasha, it's going to be weird…'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall of the hut, to ignore the still giggling Miroku. Until he heard some humming. He tried to ignore the humming as well but it just became more annoying.

"Why are you humming so happily Shippo?" Inuyasha finally asked the fox demon.

The kitsune gave a bright smile in return which made Inuyasha feel sick. "I am happy because we are leaving tomorrow! And because you and Inu... uh, I mean because you and Kagome have changed bodies, it's going to be so much fun!" Shippo squealed and Kirara jumped at this.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said in a dry tone. "So much _fun."_

* * *

 **Done, done and done! What a long chapter! Took a lot of editing and hundreds of times of re-reading. I was actually thinking about combining the 7** **th** **and this chapter but the subject matter became so much that I had to separate them. Even then, I thought of separating this 8** **th** **chapter as well, but I didn't. Think of this long chapter as polite compensation from me for pending this fanfiction so long.**

 **Also, I know there are some plot holes in the chapter. I have purposefully left them, you will uncover the truth as the story goes on by. But still, if you do find some- mention them in the reviews, I will know. I shall take my leave now; the next chapter will be posted in 3-4 days. No more delays** **. Do send reviews. Bye!**


End file.
